A formação da Família GrangerWeasley
by Liih Granger Weasley
Summary: Os 19 ao meu ponto de vista.
1. E agora?

Disclaimer: _Os personagens não me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Rowlling, sem fins lucrativos. U.A. 18 anos antes do Epílogo._

N/A: Se os personagens me pertencessem o Ron seria meu e Não da Hermione.

* * *

POV Hermione.

Estavamos na sala d'A Toca, eu e Rony no sofá, Rony com a Cabeça em meu colo, e Gina sentada no chão aos pés de Harry, enquanto conversava-mos sobre finalmente termos terminado Hogwarts.

- Eu e Harry vamos pra academia de Aurores! - Rony disse triunfante - e você Mione oque quer fazer?

- Err... meus pais... sabe, eles querem que eu vá pra faculdade - eu disse sem jeito - e você Gina?

- Eu vou virar... - mais ela foi interrompida por um Rony descontrolado que deu um pulo do sofá assustando a todos e derrubando os arranjos da mãe.

- Facul quê Mione? - Rony me perguntou atônito

- Faculdade Rony! e deixe a Gina terminar de falar! - disse Harry rindo

- Eu quero ser jogadora de quadribol do Harpias de Holyhead, semana que vem já vou fazer os testes. - Disse Gina sorrindo Mas oque é uma faculdade?

- É como Hogwarts - eu disse sem saber como explicar melhor - meus pais queriam que eu tivesse uma formação trouxa não só bruxa.

- Mas você é bruxa Mione! - Rony choramingou.

- Mas nasci trouxa! - eu rebati

- Bem... eu e Harry vamos lá pra fora - Gina disse - até, vem Harry

- Vamos? - Harry que estava distraido lendo _O Pasquim _- oque tá acontecendo?

- Lá fora eu te explico - disse Gina puxando Harry pra fora de casa - agora vem! - eos dois sairam rindo.

- Então Mione... - Rony começou a diser me puxando de volta para o sofá - como nós vamos fazer? Eu vou trabalhar no ministério e você vai pra essa faculidade, bem agente vai ter que se ver todos os fins de semana, feriados e ferias...

- Calma Rony! Eu nem sei se vou passar!

- Claro que vai! Você era a mais inteligente do nosso ano!

- Mais eu perdi oito anos de enstudo trouxa!

- Então como você vai fazer?

- Bem... amanhã eu volto pra casa pra...

- Já? - Rony me perguntou sobresaltado

- Estudar... Rony! com você perto eu não consigo formular nenhum pensamento coerente!

- Eu te amo Mione!

- Eu também te amo "Won-Wonzinho" - ele fez uma careta e eu ri

- Você já fez suas malas?

- Já, por que? - perguntei será que ele já queria se livrar de mim?

- Que bom, assim temos mais tempo... pra conversar, namorar - essa parte ele disse ficando vermelho - você sabe até amanhã o tempo passa rápido... e com você ele aparata!

- Então, vamos pro jardim, ver onde Harry e Gina estão.

Fomos brincando correndo na maioria das vezes um tirando sarro da cara do outro, até que encontramos Harry e Gina embaixo de uma árvore no maior amaço eas orelhas do Rony começaram a ficar escarlate:

- É com a minha irmãzinha que ele ta fazendo isso? - Rony me peguntou chocado, enquanto eu segurava o riso pra responder:

- Ela é a namorada dele, se eles casarem vão fazer coisas muito piores que isso.

- Nem me fala - Rony disse ficando agora totalmente vermelho - Harry, depois que você acabar de engolir minha irmãzinha, podiamos nadar no lago!

- Rony! Mione! - Dina disse muito vermelha enquanto se ajeitava.

- Vocês estão ai a muito tempo? - perguntou um Harry desconcertado e amassado

- Tempo suficiente pra traumatizar o Rony - eu disse rindo

Então passamos a melhor tarde da minha vida! bincando, conversamos, comemos dançamos nos divertimos até que uma 23:00 hs decidimos dormir.

* * *

6:00 hs da manhã e meu relógio despertou, fui ao banheiro, tomei meu banho, puz uma calça jeans, pólo branca, e meu all star vermelho e surrado. (n/a:éo melhor tenis)

peguei minhas melas e desci, decidi escrever um bilhete pra não cordar ninguém.

_"Rony,_

_Como sai muito cedo decidi não acordar ninguém. Essa estadia n'A Toca foi maravilhosa! Já sinto saudades de todos, e até o próximo verão!_

_Escreverei sempre que puder. Mande um beijo a família que eu mais amo!_

_ Mione"_

Dobrei o papel e pus um peso em cima "pra não voar" pensei. fui para o quintal e de lá aparatei.

* * *

**CONTINUA.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Gente essa é só uma provinha... mereço reviews??? Beijo me liga _

_xoxo ;D_


	2. A volta pra casa

Aparatei na porta de casa, fiquei quase dez minutos procurando a chave, embora "alorromora" fosse mais fácil, puxar uma varinha em uma rua cheia de trouxas não era uma boa pedida, quando finalmente encontrei a chave e destranquei a porta, vi que meus pais já tinham ido para o consultório dentario, então segui direto para o meu quarto para tomar um banho e desfazer a mala. Então assim fiz, logo após desfazer a mala, no fundo de uma das malas tinha uma foto... a foto da minha formatura... "_Já sei!!! Eu não posso ir para a faculdade! como eu vou apresentar o diploma do segundo grau se eu não fiz? e agora será mais díficil de fazer porque eu já tenho 18, quase 19 anos! A vida é bela e você um gênio Hermione!" _.

Fui na cozinha comer alguma coisa, meus olhos pergorreram a geladeira e pararam em um ponto no congelador: **Sorvete!!** A tanto tempo que eu não comia sorvete... peguei um pouco botei em uma taça e fui assistir tv. O tempo inteiro não parei de pensar no Rony... "_como ele devia estar? oque ele pensou de eu ter saido sem me despedir?"_

Mas não demorou muito até Píchi fazer um escândalo na minha janela, quando abri a janela, a velha (nem tanto) coruja de Rony, trazia uma carta do mesmo:

_"Mione,_

_Não precisava se incomodar, eu acordaria cedo com o maior prazer._

_E essa família que você tanto ama, logo será sua família e também te ama muito. _

_do seu Rony"_

Seria minha logo? era isso mesmo que estava escrito, ou eu estou sonhando? _"Ai, ai Hermione, você está ficando louca"_

Me afundei no sofá... não tinha nem 5 horas que eu tinha saido d'A Toca e já estava com saudades do meu Rony.

Ao meio dia meus pais chegaram para almoçar, como eu não sabia cozinhar muito bem, resolvi aprender um pouco com minha mãe, pois eu era péssima na cozinha eo Rony adora comer... se nós nos casase-mos eu mataria meu marido de fome! "_Ai Hermione o Rony fala uma coisa e você já pensa em casamento! vocês só tem dezoito anos e estão desempregados... se bem que aqueles cinco mil galeões que o Ministério da Magia deu de presente para ela, Rony e Harry, ajudavam bastante pois o Harry não quis a parte dele e então o dinheiro ficou para eu e pro Rony, euma casa no mundo mágico não é tão cara assim podia ser perto d'A Toca mesmo que não me importaria..."_

- Hermione... Hermione, filha eu estou falando com você... você está bem? - minha mãe disse me tirando de minhas divagações.

- hã??? Sim... mamãe, oque disse, estava distraida - disse um pouco envergonhada.

- Ponha a mesa para mim? Hoje vamos almoçar como a tempos não faziamos - mamãe disse radiante.

- Eu sei mamãe, também senti falta disso - sorri.

Fui arrumar a mesa, quando sentamos para almoçar, depois de umas conversar corriqueiras, achei que era hora de tocar no assunto:

- Sabe... mãe, pai, estive pensando no assunto da faculdade...

- Sim querida. - mamãe me incentivou a continuar.

- Eu não posso e nem quero ir. - disse firme

- Mas... mas Filha, é o seu futuro - papai tentou argumentar.

- Um futuro infeliz papai! - eu disse, se eu soubesse que um dialogo assim faria algum efeito, teria feito mais isso.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? - mamãe me perguntou. Oque que ela achava?

- Sim, meu lugar é na Londres bruxa, trabalhando no ministério da magia, ao lado do Rony.

- Seja feliz... é tudo oque eu posso dizer. - Papai disse sorrindo

- Sabia que vocês iriam entender... só não sabia que seria tão rápido! - eu disse rindo

- Você é maior de idade... duas vezes, e só queremos o seu bem - mamãe disse me esticando a mão e acariciando-a. Levantei correndo da mesa, papai assustado me perguntou:

- Aonde você vai?

- Escrever pro Rony! - disse enquanto subia as escadas correndo.

cheguei ao quarto e escrevi pro Rony... ops problema, eu não tinha uma coruja, Pensei em usar lareira, mais a da minha casa é uma lareira trouxa e não é ligada as do mundo bruxo... só se eu fosse fazer uma "visitinha" aos Weasleys n'A Toca.

- Mãe, Pai vou rápidinho na casa do Rony, mais volto para o jantar, ok?

- Sim minha filha, faça oque você achar melhor.

E então eu desaparatei para A Toca.

* * *

**N/A: **Eai Muito ruim??? No original a Mione ia pra faculdade, só que eu achei a história desconexa, então deixei ela assim.

**N/A²: **Demorei um pouco a postar o segundo capítulo, pois eu to em semana de provas e esse ano eu presto concurso, embora eu vá tentar postar uma vez na semana.

**Thaty: **Obrigada, espero que tenha gostado mesmo.

**mari**: Que bom que você também gostou e ai está o segundo capítulo.

**mesquila**: Obrigada pelo alert.

**N/A³**: Agradecimento a minha beta: Phaphinha, que me atura na escola, lendo esses capítulos.


	3. Cadê meu namorado?

Quando desaparatei nos jardins d'A Toca, dentro da casa estava uma feira, Uma gritaria, uma total bagunça, e eu jurei ter ouvido a voz do Jorge fazendo gracinhas, coisa que ele não fazia desde a morte do Fred na guerra, ou seja dia de maio, o dia do meu primeiro beijo com o Rony... Foco Hermione Foco!.

- Mas quase dois anos de casados e só agora que o negocio funcionou? Você deve ter tentado bastante o Lobão! - Jorge zombou de alguém... mas quem?... só pode ser o Gui... a Fleuma, quer dizer Fleur está _grávida_!

- O Gui serr, muito homem! Merrlin que quis assim, Jorrge, quándo você casarr que demore uns vité anos pra vocé terr uma filho! - Fleur disse ligeiramente irritada, aquela história dos hôrmonios são verdade!

- Ui Calma! e não fica rogando praga porque a Angelina e eu logo, logo nos casaremos e... - Jorge foi interrompido por Angelina:

- Vamos???

- E como eu dizia antes de ser interrompido pela minha _noivinha _teremos nosso filhos em menos de 20 anos, e vc vai _morrrder _a sua língua dona Fleur! - Jorge finalizou.

- E quem disse que eu quero casar com você? - Angelina provocou.

- Ninguém resiste a o charme dos Weasley, até o Rony desencalhou, não é mesmo Hermione, não se acanhe pode entrar. - eu que estava parada na porta me assustei, até então ninguém tinha reparado minha presença.

- Alô, de casa... - eu saudei a todos, mais vermelha que os cabelos dos presentes.

- Oh Hermione querida! - Molly veio me cumprimentar. - chegou a muito tempo?

- Não, eu entrei aos poucos pois vc estavam tão animados que eu não quis atrapalhar. - eu respondi um pouco menos envergonhada. o Jorge me paga!

- Você nunca atrapalha, mais você não ia pra casa... se preparar para uma tal de _feculdade_? - Arthur disse de uma poltrona no canto.

- Graças a Merlin, meus pais botaram a mão na consciência e viram que eu não queria ir pra **faculdade**. - eu respondi.

- O Roniquinhas ia gostar de te ver. - Percy disse do canto, sentado ao lado de Audrey sua esposa.

- Ia? E desde quando você também chama o Rony de "_Roniquinhas" _? Pelo que eu saiba esse é o trabalho do Jorge. - eu disse curiosa.

- Ele saiu com o Harry e Gina, pra se certificar que eles não vá fazerem nada de _errado_, eo Rony perdeu pra mim numa aposta e então ele vai ser o "_Roniquinhas" _de todo munda de agora em diante por um longo tempo. E isso também serve pra você Hermione, se você chama-lo de Ron, Rony, Ronald, Vai acontecer algo bem pior que um **Telescópio Esmurrador**. - Jorge disse rindo.

- Que aposta? - eu perguntei, oque o Rony aprontou em menos de 10 horas que eu sai da casa.

- Coisa de homem. - Carlinhos disse finalizando

- Oque o Ron... iquinhas andou aprontando? - eu perguntei começando a ficar desconfiada, ai tinha.

- Devemos contar a ela? - Percy perguntou.

- E acabar com o futuro do nosso Roniquinhas? ele te mata sem usar a varinha. - Jorge disse com um sorriso.- não irá aparecer outra louca varrida pra aturar o nosso querido irmão caçula, a Hermione é a salvação da lavoura!

- Oque vocês estão me escondendo oque o Rony fez? e eu não sou louca varrida! - Eu disse tudo num fôlego só.

- Calma Hermione, o **Roniquinhas - **ele frizou bem a última parte - não aprontou nada... muito sério - ele riu, embora eu já não estivesse achando mais graça em nada. - ele somente tinha que me ganhar num jogo de quadribol, coisa que ele não conseguiu porque ele tava muito preocupado em ver se o _Píchitinho _já tinha voltado.

- E vocês fazem esse drama todo? Não foi mais fácil dizer a verdade? - eu perguntei.

- Sinceramente? o Rony vai matar o Percy, por ter exposto esse lado "sencivel" do meu irmãozinho. - Jorge disse rindo.

- Porque eu? - Percy perguntou totalmente palido.

- Carlinhos, quem entregou o Roniquinhas pra Hermione, foi você? - Jorge perguntou.

- Não, foi você Gui? - Carlinhos perguntou rindo da cara do Percy.

- Também não fui eu, e eu não vi o Jorge falar nada. Então... boa sorte Percy, Audrey vai ficar viúva, logo, logo. - Gui disse rindo da situação que o Percy se encontrava.

* * *

O dia passou bem rápido, Jorge, Gui, e Percy foram embora com suas respectivas noivas e esposas, somente Carlinhos que ainda estava em casa, pois ia ficar com os pais até o final decorrente da semana. Quando foram umas 18:00 horas eu decidi ir pra casa. eo Rony ainda não tinha chego com Gina e Harry.

- Avisem ao _**Roniquinhas**_ que eu estive aqui, e que se ele ainda quiser ter uma _**namorada **_até amanhã me escrever, pra dizer que chegou vivo em casa.

- É os meninos estão mesmo demorando... onde é que eles foram mesmo Carlinhos? - Molly perguntou.

- Quem sabia era o Jorge. - Carlinhos respondeu.

- Não quer ficar para o jantar, Hermione querida? - Molly me perguntou docemente.

- Hoje, não da Molly, vou Jantar com meus pais, a muito tempo não faziamos isso.

Então me despedi de Molly, Arthur e Carlinhos, fui para o quintal e aparatei. Quando cheguei em casa tentei adiantar o jantar, fiz oque sabia, e deixei a mesa arrumada.

Quando mamãe chegou ela preparou o Jantar, depois conversamos um pouco, quando eram umas 20:00 horas, decidi ir dormir, eu estava exasta!.

* * *

Quando eram umas 23:00 horas, Píchi batendo na minha janela me acordou.

- Pelas cuecas roxas com babadinhos de Merlin! O que o Rony quer me escrevendo uma hora dessas? A é lembrei, éo medo de perder a namorada.

_"Mione,_

_Você esteve, aqui n'A Toca hoje? Sério mesmo ou foi só brincadeira do Carlinhos a história de que se eu não desse sinal de vida ia perder a namorada, ea história da __faculidade__ é verdade? você não vai mais? amanhã posso ir a sua casa? Tenho algumas coisas pra te contar._

_Rony."_

Ele queria vir aqui em casa mesmo? eo medo do meu pai? Respondi logo a ele.

_" Ronald_

_Estive sim, mais o meu namorado, esqueceu que tinha casa e ficou o dia todo na rua, fazendo sei lá oque. E a história do Carlinhos é verdade. A da Faculdade também, meus pais não vão me obrigar. Claro que você pode vir aqui amanhã. _

_Beijos Hermione."_

E então, eu mandei Píchi de volta. Deitei e dormi, a noite inteira sonhando com um certo ruivo...


	4. Surpresa desagradável

Esse dia não esqueço, dia 17 de dezembro de 1999. Uma semana antes da vespera de Natal.

Hoje, eu acordei cedo, para fazer tudo oque eu tinha que fazer antes do Rony chegar, como meus pais saiam antes das 6:00 hs da manhã, para trabalhar, também decidi acordar junto com eles, para um dos poucos momentos "família" a que tinhamos direito.

Depois que eles sairam, fiz alguns feitiços domésticos, para agilizar o meu trabalho. Na cozinha, achei um livro de receitas da mamãe, decidi fazer lasanha de Capeleti à Bolonhesa¹, era fácil, no tempo de cozimento não passava de meia hora, mas eu achei mais prudente começar a fazer logo, para ter mais foco no meu serviço. Primeiro fiz o molho da bolonhesa, depois o molho do requeijão _"Que droga de receita complicada, eu achei que fosse fácil, quando disse meia hora" _, ai agora que eu começo a montar, _"O que eu não faço pelo Rony, aproposito que horas será que ele vem?" _Pronto agora vai pro forno, e a cozinha tá uma zona, e lá vai Hermione Jean Granger limpar tudo...

Fui ligar pra minha mãe para saber se ela e papai iam trazer a sobremesa, mas é melhor eu esperar a Lasanha sair do forno, e aprposito ainda são 8:15hs _"Isso é que se chama ficar entediada" _até que os 30 minutos passaram rápido, mais eu deixei a lasanha no forno, pois Bichento não é mole, e eu não vou facilitar a vida dele, jogando todo o meu trabalho pela janela. As 9:30hs decidi ligar para a mamãe:

_- Consultório Dentário, Bom dia! - a atendente disse._

_- Bom dia, eu poderia falar com Jean Granger? - eu perguntei._

_- Quem deseja falar com ela?_

_- Hermione Granger, filha dela._

_- Ok, vou chama-lá, a senhorita poderia aguardar um momento?_

_- Ok, eu espero._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Hermione? Oque ouve filha?_

_- Olá mamãe! Nada importante, eu só queria saber oque a senhora vai querer de sobremesa._

_- Por que filha? Você não sabe cozinhar, quando eu chegar eu faço o almoço e vejo a sobremesa. ok?_

_- Mãe eu já fiz o almoço._

_- Já? oque você fez?_

_- Lasanha._

_- Ok... eu vejo algo no mercado e levo de sobremesa, e apropósito, o seu namorado chegou?_

_- Não, ainda não._

_- Você acha que ele vai gostar de Cupcake?_

_- Não sei... acho que sim, mais aonde a senhora vai encontrar?_

_- Aqui perto tem uma confeitaria que vende. - _Tok tok (onomatopéia de batidas na porta.)

_- Ok mamãe, acho que é ele que está batendo na porta._

_- Beijos filha, e Juízo. - _eu rolei os olhos... juízo?

_- Tchau mãe._

a a a

Quando olhei pelo olho mágico, eu vi uma figura ruiva que fez meu coração desparar, foi ai que eu me lembrei que não tinha conseguido dar um jeito nos meus cabelos aquela manhã, por isso estão um Deus nos acuda. Mas como meu coração estava disparado decidi respirar bem fundo e contar até dez, antes de abrir a porta. _"Hermione, você já não é mais criança" _Então abri a porta e fui recebida pelo sorriso mais lindo do mundo: O do meu namorado, o do meu **Rony**.

- Bom Dia! - Ele me saudou calorosamente, mais caloroso ainda foi o beijo que ele me deu quando eu ia responder - Posso entrar?

- C-claro, entra. - _"como você é burra Hermione, não consegue nem ficar normal depois de um beijo" _

- Você demorou a abrir.

- É... eu estava no telefone - _"e depois me acalmando para te receber"_

- Tenho ótimas novidades - ele disse indo se encaminhando ao sofá. - posso?

- Claro, sinta-se em casa - eu disse sorrindo, e sentando ao lado dele. - agora quais são as novidades?

- Tenho duas, primeira: eu e o Harry, entramos para a acadêmia de Aurores, começamos em Janeiro, e eu arrumei um emprego temporario, você não vai adivinhar.

- Que bom!!! Rony, estou muito feliz por você, você sabe que em Janeiro eu começo no ministério também? Beu eu resolvi tudo por correspondência, a Gina que disse que ia ver pra mim, eu começo no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, como secretária do responsável pelo departamento, e pera ai! Você disse que conseguiu um emprego temporario?

- Sim, nas Geminialidades Weasley!

- Sério? Parabéns Rony, eu sempre soube que você iria ajudar seu irmão!

- Sempre?

- Eu desconfiava.

- E a Gina, já tinha dito que você iria começar a trabalhar na primeira semana de janeiro.

- Eu mato a Ginevra.

- E seus pais? Estão trabalhando?

- Sim, perdeu o medo do sogrão?

- Er... estou mais tranquilo, o Sr. Granger, não ia me matar não sua frente.

- Não conte com isso - eu disse com um sorriso enviezado.

- A vem cá sua maluca. - ele me puxou para um beijo. - tava com saudades.

- Jura? Não parecia... mais eu também estava.

Ficamos namorando um bom tempo, com beijos mais intensos, que chegava-mos a perder o ar, mais esse clima todo foi quebrado pela companhia infeliz do telefone: Triim Triim.

- Meu Merlin! Eu mereço! - eu fui resmungando até o telefone, enquanto ouvia as risada do Ron.

_- Alô. - eu atendi_

_- Alô - alguém do outro lado respondeu._

_- Herm?_

_- D - DAVE!? - eu gritei, não podia ser pior._

_- Herm, é você mesmo?_

_- S-sim, sou eu porque?_

_- Herm, quanto tempo, não te vejo desde que tinhamos 13 anos? isso faz um tempo né?_

_- Quase sete anos. Eai como você está?_

_- Bem, titia Jean está ai?_

_- Não._

_- Você ta sozinha?_

_- Não, estou com meu namorado porque?_

_- Porque eu to chegando ai, ai eu queria saber se tem alguém em casa, então agora eu sei que tem. Mais você disse namorado.._

_- Sim disse, e você vem pra cá?_

_- Sim, vou passar o natal ai com vocês._

_- hm... Você já superou aquela fase, certo?_

_- Que fase?_

_- A do casamento._

_- Ah... isso... não, Herm, nós juramos, que iriamos casar um com o outro._

_- Mas, eu tinha três anos, e não vai ser com você que eu vou ficar._

_- Veremos, Hermione Granger, veremos._

_- Tchau Dave._

_- Até logo Herm._

_- tu tu tu_

_- Você vai ser minha Granger._

a a a

- Você está bem Hermione?

- Temos que conversar.


	5. Jogando limpo

- Oque houve Hermione? Você está pálida...

- Rony, você confia em mim?

- Sim.

- Então você tem que ouvir tudo oque eu vou te falar.

- Er... está bem então.

- Agora, eu recebi uma ligação, hm... bem, desagradável digamos assim. Era o Dave, meu primo, nós já namoramos quando eramos mais novos... - o Rony me interrompeu, me assustando.

- Você namorou seu primo?

- Ele não é meu primo de verdade, é filho do falecido **marido **da minha finada tia, minha tia não teve filhos. Ele foi meu primeiro namorado, e... - o Ron me interrompeu de novo, alguém devia falar pra ele que é falta de educação fazer isso.

- O seu primeiro beijo não foi com o _Vitinho_?

- Foi, embora meu primeiro namorado tenha sido o Dave, nós nunca nos beijamos - o Rony arqueou uma sobrancelha - porque nós tinhamos três anos. - Rony suspirou visivelmente alíviado. - Só que nós diziamos que iriamos nos casar um com o outro, e ele acredita nisso até hoje.

- Jura?

- Sim, e ele está vindo pra cá, passar o natal aqui.

- Eo que você pretende fazer?

- Pensei que você tivesse alguma ideia - sorri pra ele, que pareceu não entender.

- Quando ele chega?

- Hoje.

- HOJE?!

- Sim, isso.

- Então... - ele começou.

- Então... - eu o encorajei.

- Você quer passar essa semana n'A Toca? É só você explicar tudo a mamãe ea Senhora Granger, eu acho que elas vão entender.

- Rony você é perfeito!

- Eu sei disso!

- Convencido! - eu joguei meus braços nele abraçando-o - sabia que eu te amo?

- Tinha uma leve desconfiança. - nós nos olhamos e começamos a gargalhar.

- Vou fazer minhas malas, que depois do almoço nós vamos, ok?

- Ok! Mas vem cá, não vai ser você quem vai fazer o almoço né? - Rony me perguntou meio receoso.

- Já fiz, por que?

- Você lembra que na época em que procurava-mos as Horcruxes, você não cozinhava muito bem, então...

- Eu olhei no livro de receitas da mamãe. Vem, vamos lá pro meu quarto, que eu vou arrumar minha mala.

- Hermione...

- Sim?

- Você... bem, nós... podiamos passar o dia 24 aqui, eo 25 almoçava-mos n'A Toca, oque acha?

- Sinceramente?

- Claro.

- Melhor só seria se o Dave não fosse aparecer.

- Concordo com você! agora me da um beijo!

- O seu desejo é uma ordem! - então encerramos o beijo com vários selinhos, e subimos as escadas para o meu quarto de mão dadas enquanto eu mostrava os cômodos ao Rony.


	6. Almoço em Família

Mamãe e papai chegaram do trabalho e eu contei todo o ocorrido...

- Querida, oque for melhor pra você, é o melhor pra mim também. - Mamãe falou e eu assenti.- Vocês vão depois do Almoço??

- Sim, eu não acho que seja muito bom eu ficar aqui por muito tempo. - eu disse e mamãe concordou.

Mas não demorou muito tempo e a praga do Dave estava batendo na minha porta.

- Eu atendo - papai disse enquanto abria a porta- Dave! Quanto tempo hein?

- Tio Willian, como vai??

- Bem, e você? Vamos entre!

- Licença, tia Jean! Herm, ah Olá! - Ele disse olhando pro Rony.

- Dave querido! como você está querido? - mamãe foi abracá-lo.

- Bem titia, ea senhora? - Ele disse retribuindo ao abraço.

- Bem, Hermione filha não vai falar com seu primo? - Mamãe me idagou, ela estava louca? Mas como preza a boa educação que eu recebi, eu puxei o Rony e fui cumprimentar o "_Priminho_"

- Dave olá! Esse é o Ronald, meu namorado, Rony esse é o Dave - fiz todas as apresentações necessárias.

- Prazer Dave. - Rony esticou a mão.

- Prazer Ronald - Dave apertou a mão do Rony, algo me dizia que esse almoço em família não ia ser nada bom.

a a a

Eu e mamãe arrumamos a mesa, ela também achava que aquilo iria dar muito, muito errado.

Então todos sentamos para ter um almoço em família e cordial.

- Então Dave, em que você tem trabalhado? - papai perguntou

- Tenho trabalhado em pesquisas para o laboratório de ciências em que eu trabalho. - Dave respondeu. - e você Ronald, no que trabalha? _se _trabalha. - aquela frizadinha no "se" não foi uma boa ideia.

- Na loja dos meus irmãos, de **jogos** e bringadeiras, e faço um curso na Acadêmia de **Polícia**. - Glória!!! Meu bom Merlin, ainda bem que você esteve ao lado do Rony, pois dali podia dar um lindo problema. Então eu sorri pro Rony que retribuiu.

- Então sua família é rica? - Dave desafiou.

- Minha família não, nunca fui, tive uma infância pobre, mas meus irmãos e meus pais sempre batalharam, então atualmene temos uma vida estável** - **Rony respondeu educadamente. ops _Educadamente_? Esse dia estava de mal a pior, oque eu te fiz ô cara das ceroulas?

- Que bom! Você pretende se casar com a Hermione? - Dave perguntou presunçoso e surpreendeu a todos... principalmente ao Rony que largou o garfo no prato eo meu pai que se engasgou.

- Er... claro, mais isso é algo pra se conversar com calma, depois que nos estabilizarmos financeiramente. - Rony disse depois que se recompôs

- Concordo com o Ron, isso é algo pra ser planejado.- Papai disse

e Assim o Almoço correu, quando terminamos eu ajudei a mamãe a limpar a cozinha, e depois eu e Rony aparatamos direto n'A Toca.


	7. Natal

Já havia passado uma semana desde o trágico almoço na casa da minha mãe, então hoje dia 24/12, eu vou passar com Rony, mamãe, papai e o _Dave._

Essa semana havia sido muito prazerosa n'A Toca, normalmente durante o dia ficava em casa eu, Molly e Gina. Meus dotes culinários haviam melhorado consideravelmente, eu já tinha cozinhado e o Rony pensou que quem tinha feito à comida havia sido a Molly. Então hoje nós vamos para a casa da minha mãe, passar a véspera com ela.

Então já estávamos prontos, eu falei pro Rony aparatar comigo porque eu sabia um lugar em que ninguém iria hoje, já que nós não poderíamos aparatar direto dentro de casa, e assim foi feito, quando eu olhei para o meu namorado, eu vi que o seu semblante foi de cansado para desconfortável.

– Ron, você está bem? – eu perguntei preocupada.

– Er... sim, só um pouco nervoso.

– Fique calmo, eu estou aqui, sempre estarei. – e o beijei, foi um beijo calmo mais cheio de amor.

– Eu te amo Hermione Jean Granger.

– Eu também, e é recíproco.

– Hã?

– Isso quer dizer que eu também me amo. – eu ri da ingenuidade do meu namorado.

– E o convencido sou eu?

– Sim, eu te amo meu ruivo.

– Mione...

– Sim?

– Bem, eu queria fazer isso do jeito certo, mais quando agente ama não existe nem certo nem errado, entende?

– Sim. - Na verdade eu não tinha entendido nada.

– Então, Você quer casar comigo?

– Você ainda pergunta? – Eu pulei no pescoço dele e o beijei com tanta empolgação, que ele no inicio se assustou e demorou a corresponder mas quando o fez perdemos o fôlego.

– Nunca perca essa mania! – então ele pôs o anel em meu dedo era um anel tão lindo (N/A: depois eu mando o link do anel).

– Tenha a certeza de que enquanto você estiver ao meu lado, eu nunca vou perder essa mania, que eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, pois sem você é impossível que eu viva.

– Eu também te amo muito, preciso de você ao meu lado em todos os momentos, essa semana que você passou lá n'A Toca mesmo não podendo te ver sempre, mas só sabendo que você estava lá, ao meu alcance me deu forças para continuar, sabendo que eu estava fazendo o certo. - ele me olhou nos olhos. - Construindo o nosso futuro. O futuro de nossos filhos.

– Você é maravilhoso, perfeito.

– Cadê aquele rapaz com a profundidade emocional de uma colher de chá?

– Ele foi embora junto com um legume incesivel.

– Jura? Agente podia despachar um tal de Dave junto com ele.

– Olha que não é má ideia. - eu ri junto dele.

– Vamos logo, antes que eu perca a coragem.

– Ok.

Então fomos caminhando e fazendo planos durante todo o percurso, fazendo planos escolhendo casas...

Quando estavamos na porta, batemos três vezes até o Dave abrir a porta. "_Ele já está ficando folgado"_

– Feliz natal priminha - Dave disse enquanto me abraçava e eo Rony fazia uma careta.

– Olá Ronald! Feliz Natal! - Dave disse ao Rony com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto- Entrem por favor!

– Feliz natal Dave - eu eo Rony falamos em unissono.

Eu eo o Rony entramos e fomos cumprimentar meus pais:

– Sr. e Sra Granger Feliz Natal! - Rony disse

– Oh querido obrigada! - mamãe disse enquanto abraçava o Rony.

– Pra você também Ronald - papai disse.

Até ai tudo corria bem com conversas corriqueiras, papai, Rony e Dave estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada e descontraida, oque me soava muito _estranho _e não só pra mim, como pra minha mãe também.

Mas como só uma mãe te o dom de fazer, foi um grito da minha mãe que retirou de minhas divagações:

– Hermione! Minha filha como você não me disse nada?

– Dizer oque mamãe? - eu perguntei meio tonta.

– Que você está noiva - ótimo, agora a vaca foi pro brejo.

– Noiva?! - Dave e papai perguntaram surpresos e o Rony estava com as orelhas super vermelhas. Agora eu tenho a certeza: A vaca se atolou de vez no brejo.

– O Rony me pediu hoje. - eu disse normalmente.

– E você não nos diz nada? - mamãe me perguntou decepcionada - temos que comemorar!

– Comemorar oque? - Dave perguntou - a desgraça que a sua filha está fezendo com a vida dela?

– Porque ficar comigo é uma desgraça? - Rony se pronunciou pela primeira vez - Nós nos conhecemos a dez anos, estudamos juntos, passamos por vários problemas juntos, nos amamos, e eu sou alguém igual a ela em _vários _sentidos, ai depois de tudo que nós vivemos, vem um malricinho engomadinho e quer acabar com toda a nossa felicidade conquistada a custo?

– Ronald me desculpe, eu pensei mal de você, eu só queria que a Herm, conseguisse que a amasse e a protejesse, não qualquer um que apareça por ai entende?

– Sim entendo, éo que eu também quero pra ela, mas se ela quer cometer a loucura de casar comigo, oque eu posso fazer? - Pronto! agora quem atolou no brejo foi o meu cerébro, oque foi isso agora? Dave eo Rony se acertando?

– Alguma coisa que eu diser vai fazer vocês dois mudarem de idéia? - papai perguntou olhando pra mim e pro Rony que vinha para o meu lado, e que gesticulamos que não. - então só posso dizer uma coisa: Ronald _Filhius _Weasley se minha menininha derramar uma lágrima você está com sua vida acabada.- Rony engoliu em seco e ficou ligeiramente com as mãos suadas.

– Hm... papai - eu chamei.

– Sim filha? - ele me respondeu

– É Ronald **Billius** Weasley o nome do Rony.

– Vamos parar de discutir o meu nome do meio? O tio Billius ficaria muito contente de saber que vocês gostaram do nome dele. - Rony interveio.

– Seu nome do meu é Billius? - Dave perguntou rindo

– Olha quem fala Dave _Aldagamir. - _Eu disse rindo da cara que ele fez.

– Ta bom gente! Vamos ceiar que já são 11h30min!!! - mamãe disse pondo ordem na bagunça que tinha se tornado a sala de casa.

Então nós fomos ceiar, depois da ceia fizemos a troca de presentes. Rony deu pros meus pais uma coleção de livros de Odontologia que eu falei que eles queriam, e pra mim ele deu a nova coleção de _Hogwarts uma historia, depois da 2ª grande Guerra._E pro Dave ele não deu nada alegando não saber os gostos do meu primo: "Como posso presentear alguém que eu só vi uma vez?". Eu dei a ele uma vassoura nova, só que ele ainda não sabe, eu disse que ia entregar n'A Toca, e dei a minha mãe um aparelho de jantar novo, e ao meu pai uma vara de pescar também nova, eao Dave dei um livro _1000 maneiras de não ser incoveniente. _depois de todas as trocas de presente, meus pais decidiram dar o meu:

– Mione, filha, eu e sua mãe estavamos pensado, desde que você era pequena, eu e sua mãe poupavamos dinheiro pra você ir pra faculdade.- Pronto vai começar- Mais como você não vai precisar ir, o dinheiro está numa caderneta de poupança pra você comprar um apartamento pra você! Não é grandes coisa, mais já é um começo.

Eles nem terminaram direito de falar e eu já tinha ido abraçá-los, melhor presente não há! Eu ia ter meu cantinho... e do Rony, já ia ser um começo.

Depois disso ficamos conversando, que depois do termino das festas eu iria começar a procurar um apartamento. Pouco depois fomos embora. Quando estava-mos seguindo pro mesmo parque em que aparatamos Rony veio me perguntar:

– Qual é o meu presente que você não quis me dar lá?

– Uma vassoura nova.

– Como você sabe que eu queria?

– Porque a sua você tem desde o quinto ano.

– e como ela é?

– Pelo que o vendedor me disse é lançamento: Firebolt 4.500(**N/A:**Inventei agora).

– Mione você não existe, então vamos?

– Ok!

E desaparatamos nos jardins d'A Toca, estavam todos lá, **Todos **mesmo, até o Teddy ea Andrômeda estavam lá.

– Olá pessoal - Rony disse enquanto entrava-mos.

– Alô! Vocês demoraram a chegar, estava louco pra dar o presente de vocês! - Jorge disse.

– A Obrigada Jorge. Não precisava, nem compramos nada pra você - eu me desculpei.

– O seu Hermione, você vai amar! - Jorge me disse estendendo um livro: _Hogwarts uma historia, depois da 2ª grande Guerra. _

– Obrigada Jorge, mais eu já tenho esse livro.- eu disse.

– _Esse _não. É volume único - Quando eu abri o livro, na contra capa vinha escrito: _A Bruxa Moderna: como agradar o seu parceiro de maneiras diferentes _. Quando eu ia dizer alguma coisa Jorge que passou pro meu lado no sofá sussurou pra mim e pro Rony:– Eu sei que vocês vão casar, usem e abussem.

quando eu virei a contra capa, o primeiro capítulo tinha uma figura proibida para menores de dezoito anos.

– Sabe, eu gostei desse livro, quem sabe eu nós não sigamos o conselho do Jorge? - Rony disse sorrindo pra mim.

– É... quem sabe? Porque eu sei que nós vamos aproveitar muiito tudo, Mas tudo a seu tempo. - eu respondi e deu beijo nele.

E assim foi o nosso restinho de natal na Toca, Teddy correndo, Precy bêbado, _"Perai eu disse Percy bêbado? É isso ai mesmo minhas caras, percy totalmente bêbado, dançando e tudo" _, Harry e Gina se pegando atrás da árvore, Arthur e Carlinhos conversando sobre artefatos trouxas, Gui babando a _Fleuma_ er.. desculpa Fleur, Jorge tentando convencer Angelina a ir morar com ele, Molly e Andrômeda trocando receitas, eu e Rony planejando o nosso futuro, e claro aproveitando o presente (tempo,espaço, **N/A:**pra não ter confusão), que o inicio do ano não teriamos muito tempo pra nós dois.

* * *

**N/A: **_Link das alianças da Hermione: _**http : / / www . shopdasaliancas . com . br / imagens / produtos / 65 / 65 -am 5140b15 . jpg**_ Retirem os Espaços_

_Xoxo ;D Reviews???_


	8. Janeiro

Janeiro

Já estavamos no dia 15 de Janeiro do ano 2000. Cara como o tempo passa rápido, eu já estava trabalhando o Rony estava com dois "empregos" ele ajudava o Jorge na loja pela manhã, ea tarde éo treinamento na Acadêmia de Aurores, nos finais de semana ele estuda e trabalha, se eu não ficasse orgulhosa ficaria com ciúmes.

Eu encontrei um apartamento numa rua trouxa, um pouco longe do centro de Londres, um prédio totalmente trouxa, dois quartos, sala, cozinha, banheiro, chuveiro a gás e lareira. Perfeito! Mais eu queria o aval do Ron para poder comprar, pois nós iriamos dividir aquele teto até casar-mos.

Por isso que amanhã, domingo a tarde nós veriamos o apartamento e se o Rony gostasse fechariamos negocio, pois iriamos trocar o nosso dinheiro bruxo por dinheiro trouxa. Agora o Rony recebia mais que eu, ou seja ele estava feliz! Ele recebia 500 galeões pelo trabalho nas "Geminialidades Weasley" e mais 200 galeões do curso de aurores, pois muitos ali não podiam trabalhar, e eu como era secretária do chefe do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas tinha o salário de 200 galeões e 30 sicles, ou seja ele não queria que eu soubesse mais o Rony estava bem feliz por pensar que podia sustentar a nossa futura casa.

Então eu estava indo para A Toca que era onde eu passava todos os finais de semana ajudando o Rony a estudar, mais chegando lá recebo um convite de Gina:

- Hermione, você não quer ir comigo e com a Fleur comprar as coisas pro bebê? Ela eo Gui me chamaram pra madrinha do bebê! - Ótimo, cada vez mais essa família me surpreende!

- Que ótimo Gina! Parabéns! Mais eu tenho que ajudar seu irmão a estudar, você sabe como ele quer se tornar auror. - Eu disse pra Gina - Quantos meses Fleur? - perguntei me dirigindo a minha concunhada.

- Quatre! Gui esperra que sejá um meniné! - Ela me disse empolgada - Mais eu quérro uma menininha Ruivé!

- Que o Bom Merlin decida o melhor! - Molly disse descendo as escadas - Vamos meninas? Olá Hermione querida! Você irá nos acompanhar?

- Não, lamentavelmente, não, espero ir na próxima! - eu disse

- Rony está no quarto estudando, nunca pensei disse isso do Roniquinho! - Molly disse sonhadora, eu hein esse povo tá estranho hoje, Gina e Fleur amigas, Molly parecia estar com o espírito da Luna, eo Rony estudando... Eu vou ficar maluca! "_Se já não estiver Hermione_"

- Então vou ir ter com ele, Tchau, boas compras! - eu disse enquanto elas saiam da casa.

Então enquanto eu subia as escadas, pensava em como eu sou sortuda, finalmente eu ia ter uma família grande e unida, ia me casar com o homem da minha vida! Estava tudo tão bom, eu tinha terminado Hogwarts, trabalhava no Ministério da Mágia, ea Guerra tinha finalmente acabado! Minha vida seguia um curso magnifico, melhor não poderia ficar... ou poderia? Na verdade sempre pode!

Quando eu cheguei ao querto do Rony, ele estava vazio, como ele não estava na cozinha, e não tem o costume de aparatar dentro de casa por causa do barulho, só pode estar... _"No banho!" _Então vi as lições que o Rony estava estudando, eram feitiços e poções, pois como todo auror ele tinha que saber tais coisas, e eu queria que ele se saisse bem em todos os exames, assim como eu pegava no pé do Rony, Gina pegava no pé do Harry, porque se dependesse dos dois eles só entrvam por terem lutado na segunda grande guerra.

Então eu sentei-me na cama do Rony e fiquei esperando, esperei... esperei... e _"Oh meu Merlin! O que é esse homem que acabou de entrar pela porta? A o meu noivo, o Rony!" _Ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, os cabelos molhados e bagunçados dando um ar _sexy _quando ele viu o meu olhar de cobiça, corou um pouco, eu também na verdade, mas ele quis terminar com o silêncio constrangedor:

- Não precisa ter vergonha Mi.

- Er... bem... eu não estou com vergonha - ele me olhou descrente - ta bom estou sim, - assumi e ele sorriu. - Mas, eu nunca tinha te visto assim... entende?

- Sim, claro que entendo, eu também nunca te vi, mais _avontade - _ele corou um pouco, e eu sorri pra ele.

- Não temos que ter motivos de nos envergonhar... - ele abaixou a cabeça e eu levantei o queixo dele para que ele olhasse para mim - Eu sou sua, e você é meu!.

- Como se eu não soubesse. - ele sorriu pra mim. - Você **sempre** foi minha, você que não sabia disso... - eu olhei descrente. - nem **eu**. - ele finalizou.

- Mas agora sabemos - eu disse, sorrindo - mas agora va vestir uma roupa senão, eu não respondo por mim.

- Sim senhora! E eu adoraria que a senhora não respondesse por si. - ele olhou pra mim malíciosamente, e veio em minha direção me abraçar.

- Negativo! uma coisa de cada vez! -_"Morgana, oque eu te fiz? Esse ruivo me tentando... ai ai! Foco Hermione! Foco!" _- Você tem que estudar... e vestir uma roupa.

- Ok! Ok! (**N/A: **Participação especias do Nelson Rubens) Vou lá no banheiro me trocar.

Então o Rony foi, mas nem demorou muito lá dentro. Logo que saiu eu perguntei:

- Em que questão você está?

- Hermione, sabe o que eu estive pensando? - eu fiz que não com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu - Eu tenho estudado tanto, acho que dá pra eu estudar um pouco outras coisas, por exemplo a minha namorada. - ele disse me beijando.

Foi um beijo tão fulgaz que chegamos a perder o folêgo. Ele me olhou de de uma maneira meiga, doce e abobalhada. E eu o puxei pro um outro beijo, um beijo doce, apaixonado, um beijo quente, indescritivel, ele passava a mão por debaixo da minha blusa e eu puxava o seu cabelo, estavamos entorpecidos, envolvidos em todo aquele fogo, eu puxei a camisa do Rony, colando ainda mais os nossos corpos, até que o Rony paro com tudo me assustando:

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Sim. - eu disse, embora certeza, certeza eu não tinha, mais eu ia pagar pra ver. - e _você _tem certeza?

- Claro. Confio em você!

Então voltamos a nos beijar de forma quente, Rony se deitou lentamente sobre mim e abriu minha blusa, parava-mos de nos beijar poucas vezes para recuperar o fôlego. Ele passava a mão pelos meus seios, enquanto eu arfava e arranhava as suas costas, estavamos cada vez mais inebriados, o amiguinho de Rony também já tinha se animado, e queria entrar na brincadeira, nós nunca tinhamos aprofundado tanto num beijo, e agora...

- Vou ver se Hermione ainda está lá em cima! - Gina gritou lá de baixo.E eu eo Ron nos separamos na hora.

- Hermione... - ele tentou falar assustado

- Vou me vestir... e se eu fosse você também faria o mesmo - eu disse.

* * *

**To be Continued ...**

* * *

**N/A: **_Gente desculpa, esse capítulo demorou a sair, e esta uma calamidade e pequeno!_  
_Então se vocês quiserem me surrar até a morte, sintam-se a vontade._

**N/A²: **_Srt. Black Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, depois com mais calma eu agradeço dignamente as suas formidaveis reviews._

_Phaphinha mais um capítulo pra você. _

_Lays obrigado pro betar esse capitulo._


	9. Capítulo Especial

**Pov Ginna**

Hoje recebi a melhor notícia da minha vida, eu Ginevra Molly Weasley madrinha do bebê de Gui e Fleur, até que a Fleuma não é tão má pessoa...

Mas então fomos ao beco diagonal, mas não ficamos nem duas hora horas lá pois aa Fleur se sentiu mal pelo calor, então voltamos para casa.

Chegando em casa eu crente, crente que ia por as fofocas em dias com a Mione, vocês não sabem oque eu vi quando eu abri a porta do quarto so Rony... ou melhor sabem sim, pois vocês viram no capítulo anterior e nem pra me avisarem... (**N/A:**Essa Ginevra é abusada! **N/Ginna:**Que isso... impressão de vocês *_* **N/A: **Ginna bana daqui que eu tenho que terminar o capítulo ainda hoje) Mas então continuando, quando eu abro a porta do quarto do Rony... _"Nota mental Ginna, lembrar de bater na porta do quarto dos outros antes de entrar" _E dei de cara com uma Hermione com a expressão de frustação, cabelos baguçados _"oque é normal se colocarmos Hermione e Cabelos em uma mesma frase" _, e lábios vermelhos e inchados, quando eu olhei pro Rony ele estava confuso, irritado, sem camisa, cabelos bagunçados e lábios vermelhos e inchados, oque quer dizer que eu atrapalhei algo... e que eu não ia sair viva dessa, _"Não se depender do Rony, e da cara assassina que a Hermione acabou de fazer agora." _

- Er... oi pessoal atrapalhei algo? - _"Gina você é tão xubaca, claro que você atrapalhou algo, mas melhor você, atrapalhar do que sua mãe."_

- Sim - os dois falaram em unissono, que bunitinho a sincronia do casal.

- Bem... antes eu que a mamãe.

- Vocês não iam passar a tarde _inteira_ fazendo compras? - Rony perguntou

- Fleur passou mal. - eu respondi, com toda a calma, eles tinham que me agradecer isso sim! aonde já se viu, quase _transarem _n'A Toca no meio da tarde _"Pena que o Harry tem vindo pouco pra cá... Foco Ginna, Foco!". _- Eo que vocês dois têm na cabeça? Bosta de dragão? Se é a mamãe e não eu quem entra aqui? Como vocês iam se explicar? - Hermione que permaneceu quieta até então se pronunciou.

- Rony, a Gina está certa, nós fomos muito irresponsáveis, obrigado Gina. - Então ela me abraçou.

- Vamos lá no meu quarto Mi, Disfarçar esse inchaço nos seu lábios, - eu disse pra ela, nós tinhamos muiito oque conversar...

- Não é mais fácil conjurarmos gelo, pois olha os lábios do Rony... - Hermione disse e apontou pro meu irmão... gente eles são muito azarados!

- É mais fácil sim, mais não é tão eficaz, e olha Mi, sua maquiagem borrou geral! - eu disse, ô mulher teimosa!

- Pode ir Mione, eu me viro aqui. - Rony disse e eu e hermione assentimos, e pelo que me parece meu irmãozinho ficou na mão, pois ele tinha um travesseiro no colo, e estava com as orelhas ligeiramente coradas, oque indicava nervosismo.

- Rony, o banheiro está vazio. - Eu disse rindo fazendo o Rony e a Hermione corarem loucamente.

aaa

**Pov Rony**

(**N/A: **Aleluia finalmente um pov dele quem gostou levanta o braço \õ/)

Eu preciso me controlar mais, mas com a Hermione perto de mim fica dificil... muito dificil, a Gina falou uma coisa certa, se é a mamãe quem entra aqui e não ela? ai é que o negocio ia ficar bonito... muito bonito, mas será que ninguém entende, eu e a Hermione nos amamos e somos Homem e Mulher, oque que eles queriam que nos fizessemos? ou melhor, eles queriam que nós não fizesessemos nada, oque realmente é muito dificil. Agora deixem eu ir tomar um banho gelado pra acalmar o _Roniquinho_ que se ferrou nessa festa.

aaa

**Pov Hermione **

Eu eo Rony nos safamos por pouco! onde eu estava com a cabeça? a lembrei em um certo ruivo... Foco Hermione! Foco!

Então eu e Gina chegamos ao quarto dela, só que nós mal entramos, ela já começou o interrogatorio:

- Eai? Rolou alguma coisa?

- Eai oque? - me fiz de desintendida.

- Desembucha Hermione Granger, oque foi que estava acontecendo antes de eu entrar?

- aaah... isso! Nada demais!. - Finalizei

- Como Nada? Você eo Rony quase _trasaram _agora pouco.

- É você disse bem... _Quase _

- Então... você não vai me dizer nada?

- Gi, não tem nada pra dizer.

- Ta bom então... Pelo jeito de você eu não tiro nada hoje.

- Nem hoje nem nunca...

- Mi, cunhada querida, **nunca **diga **nunca. **

- Ok Gina, quando algo _acontecer _eu te conto, ok?

- Ok! Eu te amo Mione! - ela veio me abraçar, essa minha cunhada é uma tarada não?

- Vem, vamos descer antes que sua mãe desconfie de algo.

- De que ela desconfiaria Mi?

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, alguém que conhece **sempre** tem que desconfiar de algo.- ela me olhou com aquela cara: Faz outra piadinha e eu te mato.

- Vamos descer então! - ela disse, e saimos do quarto.


	10. A Casa

**Sem POV **

Como sempre Hermione passou o final de semana n'A Toca, pois no domingo, eles sairiam cedo para visitar a casa.

Chegado o domingo, Hermione como sempre acordou primeiro que Rony, embora ela tivesse medo que o Ruivo esquecesse o compromisso do casal, e dormisse até o horário do almoço, ela se mostrou calma.

* * *

Rony tinha acordado cedo aquela manhã, estava nervoso após o incidente do dia anterior ele corava toda vez que se aproximava de Hermione ou Gina. Quando eram 7:30 ele resolveu descer.

* * *

– Bom dia Mamãe, Papai, Hermione. – Uma Gina sonolenta adrentou na cozinha.

– Dia, Gina – Hermione disse enquanto Senhor Weasley beijou a testa da filha caçula.

– Bom dia filha – Senhora Weasley disse. – o que quer de café?

– O que tiver, estou sem apetite. - Gina balbuciou, logo após afundando o rosto na mesa.

– O que ouve Gina? – Hermione perguntou a Gina.

– Depois conversamos. – Gina reclamou ainda com o rosto escondido na mesa.

– O Harry vem hoje? – Sr. Weasley perguntou a Gina.

– Uhum. – ela respondeu.

– Bem pra quem vai receber o namorado hoje, você está um bagaço. – Hermione atiçou.

Gina olhou para Hermione apavorada, e correu escada acima para pentear os cabelos.

– Obrigada Hermione querida, só você pra acordar a Gina. – Sra. Weasley agradeceu Hermione

– Agradeça ao Harry. – A Jovem disse voltando a sua atenção ao seu chá.

– Bom dia Pai, Mãe, Mione. – Rony entrou na cozinha, um pouco mais animado que Gina.

– Então é hoje que vocês vão ver a casa? – Arthur perguntou.

– Sim. – Hermione e Rony responderam em uníssono.

– E quando vão casar? – Molly perguntou.

Hermione olhou para Rony aguardando uma resposta do Noivo.

– Depois que comprarmos e Mobilharmos a casa, a Hermione escolhe a data. – após dizer isso o Ruivo sorriu pra noiva que retribui o sorriso.

– A que horas vocês marcaram com o proprietário? – Arthur perguntou.

– Nove. – Hermione disse.

– Então vocês estão bem adiantados. – Arthur disse olhando o relógio. – São 7:40 da manhã.

– Melhor adiantados do quê atrasados. – Hermione disse.

Então eles ficaram conversando até que deram 8:30.

– Hermione, é melhor irmos, não acha? – Rony disse. – Tchau mãe, Tchau Pai.

– Até logo Crianças – Molly e Arthur se despediram.

Rony e Hermione se encaminharam até o Jardim e de lá apataram.

* * *

Chegaram a uma ruazinha calma na Londres trouxa, Hermione um pouco nervosa, embora ela já tivesse visto a casa não sabia se Rony, o homem com quem iria casar, iria aprovar sua escolha. Avistaram um prédio trouxa antigo, mas bem cuidado de fechada limpa, entraram por uma portaria ampla, onde estava um senhor de idade avançada que deveria ser o porteiro:

– Bom Dia – Ele disse.

– Dia – Rony e Hermione responderam em uníssono.

– Vocês vieram conhecer a casa dos Thompson? – o homem perguntou.

– Sim. Ele já chegou? – a morena perguntou ao senhor que os observava.

– Ainda não. Mas vocês dois tão novinhos, já são casados? – o homem perguntou.

– Não, _ainda _não, espero casar brevemente. – Rony respondeu se mostrando _confiante? _e _Ansioso. _Coisa que era atípica de Ron Weasley. Enquanto uma Hermione radiante sorria para o noivo.

Então eles ficaram esperando na portaria a chegada do proprietário da casa, o que não demorou muito a acontecer, o proprietário é um autentico Gentleman, o que causou no ruivo uma pequena dose de ciúmes, o que não passou desapercebido por Hermione.

O homem se apresentou como Andersen Thompson.

– Prazer Sr. Thompson. – Disse Ron lhe estendendo a mão, para os cumprimentos formais.

– O prazer será meu se fecharmos negócio. – disse Andersen. – Como vai Senhorita Granger?

– Bem. – respondeu Hermione, estendo a mão para que o jovem proprietário lhe cumprimentasse.

– Vamos? – o homem chamou, enquanto os jovens o seguiam.

Eles entraram no Hall que era muito limpo e amplo, com apenas alguns vasos de plantas, o apartamento era no 3º andar, tinha dois quartos um era uma suíte, e o outro era um quarto de tamanho normal, tinha um banheiro também grande, uma cozinha trouxa planejada a sala era dividida: por ser muito grande tinha um balcão separando a sala de estar da sala de jantar. Hermione pensou que a casa seria muito cara, Ron também pensou a mesma coisa.

– Então... Fecharemos negócio? – Perguntou o proprietário.

– De quanto seria a negociação? – Hermione perguntou.

– Minha família está falida e a propriedade está em baixa, então eu não posso cobrar muito caro por esta residência. – o jovem Andersen disse cabisbaixo.

– Mas e então qual é o preço Sr. Thompson? – Rony perguntou.

– Em mercado, normalmente, essa casa custaria de U$$40.000,00 a U$$80.000,00, mas como está em baixa se eu vendê-la por este preço estaria vendendo por um preço muito caro, e a localização também já não é mais tão _nobre _como antes, então o valor máximo que eu poderei cobrar seria U$$20.000,00, mas como vocês foram os únicos que se interessaram por essa casa, farei um preço amigável a vocês: U$$15.000,00, o que acham?

Rony não tinha entendido nada, então olhou pra Hermione que sorriu:

– Daremos U$$7.000,00 de entrada que é tudo que temos em mãos.

– Negócio fechado! Foi muito bom negociar com vocês. – Andersen disse ao jovem casal – Assinaremos a escritura e o contrato agora? Está no nome de Ronald Billius Weasley, certo?

– Sim – Hermione disse sorrindo com a idéia de morar com seu futuro marido, e Rony a olhava contente, pois a casa era um presente dos pais _dela _para _ela, _não existia necessidades para isso e mesmo assim ela o tinha feito, o que para Rony era uma prova de amor para ele. – Aqui está, um cheque com o valor da entrada – Hermione entregou ao homem uma folha retangular que Rony achou muito estranha.

* * *

Já haviam passado dois meses desde a compra do imóvel e somente agora eles tinham conseguido terminar de mobilhá-la, Hermione estava atenta a uma possível promoção pois seu chefe iria se aposentar e Rony em menos de um mês iria se formar no curso de Auror junto de Harry.

Então hoje eles se mudariam para a nova casa, já tinham as malas prontas, só faltava se mudarem, Molly e Jean tinham dado de presente aos pombinhos as compras de mês pois sabiam que o casal não iria se sair bem nos primeiros dias, Gina tinha lhes dado uma cama de casal de presente, depois do que aconteceu naquela tarde n'A Toca a ruiva fazia de tudo que pudesse constrangir o irmão.

Hermione tinha lido vários livros sobre sexo, para que essa noite fosse especial para o casal...

– Vamos Hermione! – Rony a chamava da porta da sala em que ela trabalhava como secretaria do chefe do departamento.

– Pronto, aqui estou. – disse a morena parando ao lado do seu noivo e lhe dando um selinho. – Vamos?

– Agora está com presa? – Brincou o Ruivo.

– Se eu fosse você também teria presa. – Riu a moça.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, o Jovem rapaz se surpreendeu pois ele não sabia que sua noiva e sua irmã Gina tinham combinado um jantar romântico para o casal... e a sobremesa... Vocês devem saber o que é, ou preciso explicar?

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram? Demorei uma semana pra escrever isso... bem esse é o melhor que eu pude fazer, ou é isso ou eu posso descrever á vocês como medir a área de um triângulo-retangulo. xDD

Se gostaram ou não deixem reviews, pois afinal eu ainda preciso da opinião de vocês já que a história não ta pronta... ela acontece sozinha, eu sou apenas um instrumento.

xoxo ;D


	11. A primeira noite

Quando eles chegaram ao apartamento, já tinham a casa arrumada para a primeira noite do casal, pois no dia anterior Gina e Hermione tinham arrumado a casa, e hoje pela tarde Gina tinha aperfeiçoado os detalhes.

– Gostou? –a Jovem perguntou ao noivo.

– Sim. – Rony respondeu, ainda assimilando que finalmente ele teria Hermione. – E você está me enrolando hein mocinha, quando vamos marcar a data?

– Que tal nós aproveitarmos o agora e depois eu digo pra você um dia que eu adoraria me casar? Ainda estou me preparando, pois eu me lembro de sua mãe no casamento da Fleur, e dessa vez ela vai ter ajuda... da minha mãe.- a garota sorriu acompanhada do noivo.

- Hm... como vamos começar... ? – o Ruivo perguntou sem jeito.

- Juntos... nós não nos amamos? – A morena perguntou decidida.

- Sim.

- Então nós saberemos o que fazer. – e ela ao dizer isso sorriu. – o amor nos guiará.

- Ok. – ele a beijou. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais quente e profundo, fazendo os dois perderem o controle.

- Espera! – Hermione os parou, enquanto Rony a olhava confuso. – Fica ai que eu já venho! – e ela seguiu ao corredor entrando no quarto do casal. Rony ainda olhava para o lugar em que a noiva tinha saído confuso, ele decidiu "esperar sentado" a volta da noiva.

Hermione voltou vinte minutos depois trajando uma lingerie com camisola preta, e apenas um laço cor-de-rosa na frente (**N/A: **_Link no final do capitulo_). Rony a olhou boquiaberto, pois não esperava isso da _irritante sabe-tudo, super correta Hermione Granger. _

- Foi idéia da Gina. – ela disse, vendo a expressão facial do Noivo Ronald Weasley.

- Me lembre de agradecer a Gina por isso. – Ele disse agarrando a noiva, que pelo susto demorou um pouco a corresponder o beijo do namorado.

Eles se beijavam até perder o fôlego, não queriam parar de se beijar, tinham a necessidade de transparecer no beijo todo o amor, desejo, e admiração que tinham um pelo outro. Ele alisava as costas da namorada por baixo da camisola, enquanto ela arranha as costas do rapaz, eles tinham tanta presa de chegar ao quarto que saíram pela sala esbarrando em tudo. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Ron imprensou a noiva em uma parede qualquer que estava no caminho, enquanto eles lutavam pra se livrar da blusa do rapaz, que em poucos minutos estava rasgada no chão.

Vagarosamente Rony puxava o laço da camisola da amada, deixando a mostra os seios e abdômen de Hermione amostra, o jovem admirava o corpo da noiva com amor, luxuria e admiração. Ele beijava entre os seios dela, lambendo ao redor dos mamilos fazendo-os ficar eriçados, ele beijava e chupava os seios da amada, a fazendo arfar e soltar baixos gemidos, ele a imprensava na parede roçando os dois sexos.

Hermione tentava inutilmente tirar a calça que Rony vestia:

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim mocinha – Rony disse com uma voz rouca ao pé do ouvido de Hermione a fazendo se arrepiar totalmente.

- Não faz isso comigo. – a garota implorava em meio a gemidos pelas caricias de Rony.

Então o jovem sorriu pra ela e tirou a calça que vestia, logo depois a guiando até a cama. Ele a deitou na cama e com todo o cuidado se inclinava sobre ela, até que Hermione mais uma vez os interrompeu:

- Espera, tem uma coisa que eu li, e queria tentar.

O rapaz a olhou confuso, mas deu toda a liberdade a ela, pois era um momento dos dois:

- Ok.

Ela fez ele se ajoelhar e se ajoelhou na frente dele, beijou a cueca que ele vestia, fazendo-o corar, vagarosamente ele abaixou a cueca deixando o membro de Ron, inteiramente a mostra.

Aos poucos ela beijava e passava a língua em volta, fazendo Ron soltar gemidos e arfar, quando ela começou a por o membro na boca e com a mão fazer rápidos movimentos o rapaz quase enlouqueceu pois estava quase em ápice. Hermione parou os movimentos um pouco envergonhada, mas assim como Hermione quis proporcionar a ele prazer, esquecendo a vergonha, ele quis fazer o mesmo pela noiva. Ele a deitou na cama, afastando as pernas dela, aos poucos ele foi se aproximando do clitóris e com os dedos fazendo movimentos que faziam Hermione falar palavras desconexas, gemer, e principalmente dizer que amava ele várias e várias vezes sem nem se dar conta.

- Ron... Eu... Preciso... de... você... Agora! – Hermione diziam pausadamente fazendo Rony sorrir ao ver o efeito que estava causando a moça.

Então Rony a penetrou calmamente, fazendo a gemer a principio de dor, e depois por prazer. Ele começou os movimentos devagar de pois foi aumentando... eles chegaram ao ápice juntos. Hermione ao primeiro orgasmo assustou Rony, que ficou pensando que ele a tinha machucado.

- Fica calmo. – ela disse isso ao sorrir. – é normal.

- Você me assustou.

- Eu sei. – ela disse um pouco recomposta. – pronto para o segundo round? – ela perguntou pulando em cima do noivo.

- Você ainda pergunta? – ele perguntou a beijando.

E assim eles se amaram loucamente, fazendo juras de amor, e logo após pegando no sono.

* * *

**N/A: http : / / images . quebarato . com . br / photos / big / 9 / 7 / 360697_ 2 . jpg **

_Tirem os espaços, esse capítulo eu tive ajuda da minha amiga Lays, e da minha amiga Ingrid. _

_Apreciem e comentem!_****


	12. Tristezas Alegrias Antítese

**Tristezas... Alegrias... Antítese, Victorie!**

Fazia três anos que a guerra havia acabado, havia três anos que Fred, Remus, e Ninfadora, e mais alguns membros da Ordem haviam morrido na batalha, fazia três anos que Harry Potter tinha vencido o Lord das Trevas.

"Biiip Biiip Biiip" O irritante som do despertador acordou Hermione, que olhou pro lado e viu o seu noivo em sono pesado:

- Vou prepara o café e volto pra te acordar – a garota disse em meio a um bocejo.

Então Hermione pegou seu Roupão e pôs sob a camisola, e desceu para prepara o café. Ela ainda não era nenhuma expert na cozinha, mas tinha melhorado consideravelmente, pois ela não aceitava ser tão boa em poções e péssima cozinheira. Quando ela ia saindo da cozinha deu de cara com o calendário: **dia 2 de maio de 2001.**

- Merlin! Faz três anos hoje! – A Jovem disse enquanto se dirigia a sala. _" Meu Merlin! Será que o Rony vai lembrar que o nosso primeiro beijo foi hoje? Mas ele deve ter outras preocupações, pois também faz três anos que o Fred Morreu..."_

- Ron... Ron acorda! – a moça chamava o Ruivo.

- Só mais cinco minutos. – o ruivo balbuciou.

- Nem cinco nem um, "vambora" acordando. – ela puxava os lençóis. – Vamos, como é que é? – ela parou e botou as mãos nas cadeiras.

O Ruivo finalmente tirou a cara do travesseiro e olhou a noiva: _"Cara, eu vou casar com a minha mãe! Ron Foco! Mas cá entre nós, minha noiva é linda, tipo, o cabelo não ajuda muito, é arrogante... Foco! Meu Merlin! Que sono!" _

- Você sabe que eu to cansado. – ele fez uma cara de cachorro pidão que caiu da mudança.

- Claro! Quer ficar de folia toda noite! – ela disse dobrando os lençóis da cama que estavam no chão. – Pode ir tomar banho, enquanto eu arrumo isso aqui.

- Ok Sra. Weasley. – O Ruivo disse pulando da cama e indo até o banheiro. Perdendo o sorriso que a jovem fez ao ouvir o futuro sobrenome.

- Daqui a seis messes seria ótimo para mim, e para você?

- O que tem daqui a seis meses?

- O nosso casamento. – a garota afirmou.

- ... – silêncio vindo do garoto.

- Rony? – a Jovem chamou insegura.

- Que dia é hoje?

- 2 de maio. – a garota disse confusa.

- Seis messes exatas?

- Sim, por quê?

- Hoje faz três anos... Que muita coisa mudou. – ele disse pesadamente. – Inclusive que começamos a namorar.

- Eu sei...

- Então... Que hoje faz três anos que o Fred morreu.

- Você escolhe o dia.

- Dia dois de dezembro.

- Não entendi. – a garota disse atordoada.

- Não tente entender, senão perde toda a magia. – Ruivo disse a abraçando por trás. – Eu te amo tanto, sem você não teria feito metade do que fiz.

- Jura? – ela disse rindo. – nem desconfiava! – ela disse se aconchegando ao abraço do rapaz. – Rony! Estamos atrasados! – A morena acabou com todo o clima que estava entre o casal.

- Você está atrasada, você já mandou eu ir começar a me arrumar faz tempo, e olha você está com a roupa de dormir... ou sem ela, não lembro bem da noite de ontem.

- Ronald! Eu me atrasei por sua culpa!

- Minha?

- É sua! Você que veio me abraçar cheio de carinho!

- E qual o problema nisso?

- Que eu estou atrasada! – a garota disse entrando no banheiro.

- Eu não pensei nisso.

- Você nunca pensa em nada!

- Não penso?

- Não! Não pensa! – a garota disse saindo do banheiro ainda enrolada na toalha.

- Vou tomar café, pra gente não brigar!

- Agente já ta brigando a muito tempo!

- Agente se vê na hora do almoço? – o ruivo disse beijando a bochecha da noiva e saindo pela porta do quarto.

- Você não vai me esperar pra ir trabalhar?

- Nós somos de secções diferentes, e ontem eu te falei que eu ia com o Harry fazer umas visitas a casas de bruxos, que são suspeitos de enfeitiçar um casal de velhinhos trouxas?

- Falou só que eu pensei que você ia passar pelo Ministério primeiro.

- Hermione! Você está atrasada! Você tem 20 minutos pra se arrumar, tomar café e chegar ao trabalho! Não era hoje que você ia ganhar uma promoção?

- É hoje! – a morena desatou a correr, pelo quarto, procurando os sapatos. – é nisso que dá comemorar de véspera... Achei!

- Te amo! Te busco na sua sala na hora do almoço pra comemorar-mos a sua promoção. – ao disser isso o jovem ruivo saiu do quarto rindo.

- Te amo! Ok! – e dali a garota foi domar os cabelos. – acho que os cabelos ficam mais revoltos devido ao nervosismo das pessoas... Só pode!

Dali, a Jovem aparatou no Ministério, indo em direção a sala em que normalmente trabalhava escrevendo todos os compromissos do chefe do departamento.

Quando ela sentou ao seu lugar, parece que a orquestra do céu resolveu dar uma festa, pois o coro de _"Amém" _que o subconsciente dela mandou era um presságio. Pois o chefe dela entrou na sala.

- Srta. Granger? – O chefe do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas a chamou.

- Sim, Sr. Roisenberg? – ela se dirigiu ao chefe.

- Eu estive vendo seu histórico curricular, o que todo o mundo mágico conhece você tem grande capacidade para assumir a chefia do departamento. – ele fez uma pausa. – Mas isso não é possível, pois se você for de secretaria, para um cargo alto desses, não ficaria nada bem pra você, mas se você for trabalhar em uma outra parte do departamento, em dois anos você poderá ser transferida para o Departamento de Cumprimento das Leis Mágicas, pois afinal de contas eu me interessei muito pelo F.A.L.E.

- Eu fico imensamente grata pela oportunidade. Mas como o senhor ficou sabendo do F.A.L.E?

- Ele faz parte do seu histórico escolar. – A garota o olhou espantada. – Gostei da sua iniciativa, pessoas assim crescem mais que as ambiciosas.

- O - obrigada, eu não sei nem como agradecer!

- Que tal pegando suas coisas e indo pra sua nova sala? Pois eu acho que minha nova secretária irá precisar dela.

- Ok. Irei imediatamente fazê-lo.

Então, com alguns acenos de varinha a jovem, pegou as coisas que se encontravam na sala, e as botou em uma caixa, com um aceno de cabeça se despediu do chefe que sorria orgulhoso pra ela. E na porta ela deu de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que sua querida colega de Hogwarts: Lilá Brown.

- Olá! - Hermione disse sorrindo, pela razão de ter sido promovida e deixar de ser uma apagada secretaria.

- Olá. – Lilá disse com aquele jeitinho sonso e fingido dela.

- Já vou indo, até mais. – e dizendo isso Hermione saiu da sala com suas coisas flutuando logo a frente.

A Sala que Hermione iria usar seria dividida com mais três garotas uma aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, e a outro um pouco mais velha.

- Bom dia! – Elas saudaram Hermione. – Vejo que você é a nova funcionaria. – disse a mais velha. – Eu me chamo Melanie, mas me chame de Mel, e essa é a Rebecca, mas pode chamá-la de Beka.

- Prazer, Hermione Granger. – A jovem as cumprimentou cordialmente. – Mas podem me chamar da maneira que acharem melhor, pois algumas pessoas me chamam de Herm, e outras de Mione.

- Então, Mione – Beka disse. – Aquela é a sua mesa.

- Ok. – Hermione sorriu. – Vamos ao trabalho!

As três sorriram, e a morena foi arrumar a mesa. As coisas dela após a arrumação estavam extremamente organizadas, ao ponto de nem as poeiras quererem sair do lugar.

Então o dia passou rápido. Rony mandou uma coruja a Hermione dizendo que eles não poderiam almoçar juntos, pois ele estaria trabalhando. Então a jovem nem saiu para almoçar, preferiu adiantar o trabalho, que nem era muito pra poder sair mais cedo.

As 04h00min PM. Hermione já tinha terminado todo o trabalho, então Beka e Mel disseram que ela poderia ir embora, pois não tinha mais nada a ser feito. O que Hermione agradeceu internamente, pois saiu de casa sem tomar café e ainda não tinha comido nada. Então, sem demais delongas ela desaparatou, dentro de casa, se jogando no sofá e adormecendo por lá mesmo.

* * *

Hermione acordou sobressaltada, mediante ao esmurro na porta de sua casa.

- Quem é? - a morena perguntou coçando o olho e indo em direção a porta.

- Hermione abre sou eu Gina!

A morena correu em destrancar a porta, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, pra Gina ficar tão _nervosa _assim.

- Victorie Nasceu!

- Victorie? Que é essa? – a morena perguntou confusa.

- Filha do Gui e da Fleur. Minha afilhada!

- Parabéns Gina! – e as duas jovens se abraçaram. – Me deixe tomar um banho e comer a toca, que seguimos para... ?

- A casa da Fleur, é tradição bruxa as crianças nascerem em casa.

- Ok sente-se ai que eu já venho.

- Sabe por que Victorie?

- Não, por que?

- Hoje faz três anos da nossa vitória sobre Voldemort.

- Hoje é um dia Antitético.

- Com certeza...

**N/A: **_Gostaram? Muito ruim? Odiaram? Demorou mais saiu, eu tinha perdido meu MP4 que era onde o capitulo tava salvo, por isso demorei. Mais ai está._


	13. Uma veela na família

**Uma **_**veela**_** na família.**

Gina e Hermione iriam até a casa de Gui e Fleur conhecer a filha do casal, a primogênita em todos os sentidos: A primeira filha do casal, a primeira neta, e a primeira criança dessa geração.

- Gina, você ainda não me disse o porquê deste nome. – morena reclamou.

- Porque a garota nasceu três anos após o bem ter vencido o mal. Daí Victoire.

- Gina...

- sim?

- Você e o Harry já marcaram a data?

- Sim 4 de abril. Mas o porquê da pergunta? Não vai me dizer que o Rony está te enrolando!

- Não! – a morena protestou, deixando a ruiva confusa. – Não é isso, nós já escolhemos a data, - a ruiva a encarou. – mas é que eu penso, eu e o Rony nunca falamos sobre... filhos, sim nós temos planos, mas hoje de manhã quando eu falei sobre o casamento ele ficou estranho, e sobre filhos só falamos uma vez, e nem foi nada concreto, entende?

- Fica calma Hermione. Eu entendo, mas você quer ter filhos?

- Eu não pensava nisso, até hoje... eu primeiro queria vencer profissionalmente, mas hoje, eu acordei, pensando somente em casar e ter filhos.

- Eu também penso assim, mas quando eu penso em desistir de tudo que eu posso conquistar... Mudo de idéia.

- Mas mudando de assunto... Você ta com um corpão hein? – a morena elogiou.

- Você acha? É do Quadribol, Angelina disse que o Jorge tem reclamado do dela, disse que ela ta com o abdômen muito definido.

- Uh! Vamos?

- Claro.

E assim elas aparataram, quando elas chegaram a casa dos recém pais, ficaram tontas, Molly e a mãe de Fleur conversavam sobre fraldas e bebês loucamente, Angelina e Audrey paparicavam Victoire.

As jovens se aproximaram do quarto, e viram uma Fleur cansada, descansando enquanto Victoire estava no berço, que foi posto no quarto dos pais.

- Ela é... Linda! – Hermione sussurrou para Gina.

- Ela é meio _veela_ Hermione. – Gina sussurrou de volta.

- Como se eu não soubesse. - a morena respondeu.

Victoire era ruiva, quase loira, mas ainda sim era ruiva, tinha poucas, mas as sardas Weasley estavam presentes na pequena _veela_.

- Assim da até vontade de ter um... mas olha o estado da Fleur... Desde ontem a noite em trabalho de parto.

- Serio?

- Sim, mamãe ficou louca da vida. Iam levar ela até um hospital trouxa se não melhorasse a situação. Gui desmaiou e tudo.

- uh...

- Meninas, vamos embora, Fleur tem que descansar. Vocês terão uma vida inteira pra babar a Vic.- Molly disse nos chamando.

- Não, só ela, mas como todos os futuros Weasley's e Potter's. – Gina disse, enquanto decia – mos as escadas. – Eu não vejo a hora de ver a minha futura casa cheia de crianças.

- Nem eu. – Harry disse da sala ao ver e ouvir a noiva, que corara.

- Não sabia que você estava aqui. – Gina disse a Harry.

- Eu pedi pra sua mãe não avisar, queria fazer surpresa. – Moreno disse a abraçando.

- Pode largando minha irmã ai Potter. Vocês se casam em 11 meses. Não precisam ter presa. – Rony disse, um pouco constrangido por ver o amigo demonstrar carinhos com a irmã dele.

- Rony. – Hermione protestou acotovelando ele, enquanto o casal a frente ria.

- Vamos? – Gina disse a Harry.

- OQUE? Vocês pra mesma casa? – Rony disse.

- Er... sim – Harry disse constrangido.

- Papai sabe disso Ginevra?

- Sim.

- Mas... – o Rony foi cortado por uma Gina irritada.

- Você tem que ficar quietinho, se não quiser que a mamãe saiba de certas coisas.

- Tipo?

- Vamos embora Rony? Fleur e Gui tem que descansar. – Hermione disse com medo do que pudesse ser revelado.

- É! É melhor irmos mesmo.

Então eles se despediram do pessoal e saíram da casa para poder aparatar.

- Rony, você não acha que sua irmã está bem grandinha pra saber oque quer? – Hermione e Rony entraram no apartamento discutindo.

- Ele é mais velho que ela! Ele vai saber como dobrar ela... e se ele usar a maldição Imperius? Nós já usamos uma vez!

- Rony! Bota a mão na consciência! Ele é seu amigo! Um Auror! E aquela situação foi diferente, ou fazíamos aquilo ou morreríamos!

- Mas ainda assim ele é homem!  
- Então você quer dizer, que o dia que eu não quiser transar com você, você iria usar uma maldição em mim?

- Claro que não! Você é diferente. – a morena ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que eu sou diferente?

- Porque você é inteligente e sensata. – Agora a expressão da jovem se suavizou.

- A Gina também!

- Mas a Gina, tem e sempre teve um fogo de quando se tratava do Harry.

- Ela é sua irmã!

- Por isso mesmo que eu fico preocupado!

- Confie nela!

- Não dá pra confiar! Acho que nem vou dormir essa noite.

- Jura?

- uh?

- Então não vai se importar de passar a noite no sofá! Boa Noite Ronald Weasley.

- Hermione!

- Passar bem! – e a porta do quarto se bateu deixando o Ruivo com cara de tacho do lado de fora do quarto.


	14. Grávida?

**Grávida?**

Victoire já tinha quatro messes, e os Preparativos para o casamento de Rony e Hermione estavam a todo o vapor, e logo depois deste casamento, começaria tudo de novo, mas dessa vez por culpa de Harry e Gina.

Mas Rony e Hermione, não estavam nada bem, os níveis de estresse da morena andava tão elevados, que a mãe dela decidiu levá-la para casa, e Rony seguiu para A Toca.

- Cara, você acha que se a Hermione não te amasse ela já não teria te largado?

- Não sei não Harry... Ela anda muito irritada, tudo que eu falo com ela to errado, que eu sou imaturo! A Hermione dos tempos de Hogwarts voltou. – o ruivo se queixou.

- E você acha isso ruim?

- Não... É péssimo! Cara, eu nunca pensei nisso nos últimos quatro anos, mas eu não estou suportando a Hermione, e fico pensando se é isso mesmo que eu quero pra mim.

- então, pensa bem, que você tem menos de dois messes pra tomar qualquer decisão, mas pensa bem mesmo, que você pode perde-la pra sempre.

- É você tem razão. Agora o caminho já está trilhado, e o passo já foi dado, não me resta mais nada a ser feito.

- Eu só espero não perder meus dois melhores amigos... eu ainda quero vocês dois no meu casamento daqui a seis messes.

- Eu também...

E os dois ficaram lá jogando conversa fora, enquanto na cozinha, Molly e Gina tinham uma conversa séria.

- Gina, você reparou que a Hermione está estranha?

- Sim... eu cheguei até a achar, que ela...

- está grávida? – a mãe completou. – eu também, e você como amiga dela, devia ter uma conversa séria com ela.

- Mas ela sempre se cuidou, ela toma uns remédios trouxas pra isso.

- É 100% a prova de falhas?

- Não... eu acho, eu não sei mãe! Pode deixar que eu converso com ela.

- É bom mesmo. Pois ela e o Rony vão acabar se separando por isso, oque eu não acho bom.

- Nem eu.

- Filha chame os meninos pra almoçar pra mim?

- Sim mamãe.

Então Gina, Molly, Harry, Rony e Arthur almoçaram n'A Toca, depois do almoço, Harry e Rony saíram, Arthur ficou em casa, a disposição de Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Gina, e Molly que arrumavam todos os preparativos do casamento.

- Hermione, me ajuda aqui? – Gina disse chamando a cunhada.

- Sim, já vou. – a morena respondeu.

Quando a morena se aproximou a ruiva foi logo a puxando para um canto:

- Mi... Você ainda toma aqueles remédios trouxas, pra não engravidar.

- Não Gina! Eu te disse que parei de tomas a dois messes porque estava me fazendo mal.

- Hermione!

- Que foi Gina?

- Você pode estar grávida!

- Shii fala baixo! E você está maluca, claro que não! E meu ultimo ciclo foi há... _"Enjoos?Não, esses são raros! Tonturas? Ok! Inchaços, dores nos seios, dores de cabeça, idas a normais ao banheiro, e minha regra não vem a cinco semanas!"_

Gina, que tal irmos a uma farmácia? Coisa rápida!

- Ok, vamos avisar a mamãe.

- Gente, eu e a Mione vamos comprar algumas coisas, e já voltamos ok?

- Que coisas? Nós já não encomendamos tudo?

- Falta o enxoval da Mione... Camisolas, lingeries...

- Ta bom, elas já entenderam! – Hermione a cortou ligeiramente corada de vergonha.

- Liga não Mi, no casamento dela, nós iremos fazer a mesma coisa. – Angelina disse rindo.

- Angelina fica quieta, que você ainda não casou... a Gina pode se vingar de você! – Audrey disse rindo.

- Ta bom, ta bom chega, vão logo meninas. – Molly disse despachando as jovens.

As duas aparataram no Apartamento do Rony e da Hermione que estava vazio, e ligaram pra farmácia:

- Ao é da farmácia? – Hermione disse.

- Sim! – Alguém do outro lado respondeu.

- Eu queria pedir cinco exames de gravidez.

- cinco?

- Isso! Cinco!

- Ok, endereço por favor?

Então ela deu o endereço ao atendente. E aguardaram...

- Nossa que demora! Vou ligar pra reclamar.

- Hermione só passou 8 minutos! Quanto tempo disse que ia demorar?

- quinze...

- Relaxa! Merlin sabe oque faz.

- Assim espero.

_Ding! Dóin! _Assim Hermione atendeu a porta e foi pagar, pegou a sacolinha e foi até a sala, sentou no sofá ao lado de Gina e suspirou.

- Vai lá Hermione.

- Não sei se consigo. – Gina pegou a sacola da mão da amiga e foi ler as instruções do exame.

- Hermione! Você não consegue fazer _xixi _ num palitinho?

- Essa é a parte fácil, eu não tenho coragem de ler o resultado.

- Se você estiver grávida, qual é o problema?

- Eu não sei. – A morena começou a chorar e foi abraça pela ruiva.

- Vai lá! – a Ruiva disse entregando uma caixinha pra morena. - Boa sorte.

- Obrigada. – E assim Hermione sumiu pelo corredor deixando Gina na sala sozinha.


	15. Positivo

Gina estava tão cansada com os preparativos do casamento do irmão, e os jogos de Quadribol que acabou adormecendo enquanto aguardava Hermione sair do Banheiro.

- GINAAAAAAA! – A ruiva acordou sobre saltada.

- Gina! – Hermione veio correndo do banheiro e abraçou a amiga. – Eu vou ser MÃE!

- Que legal! Mamãe vai adorar saber! – A ruiva respondeu correspondendo ao abraço.

- Meus pais! Vão me matar! Sua mãe vai pirar, O Rony... Ele vai... Oque será que ele vai fazer?

- Ficar feliz, isso é a cara do Rony.

- Pirar na hora errada também é a cara do Rony.

- Fica calma depois que seu pai matar o Rony, e minha mãe matar seu pai vai ficar tudo bem. – A ruiva brincou, mas ao ver a cara de terror da morena se desculpou. – Ei! Vai dar tudo certo, vocês dois vão se casar daqui a dois messes, e o bebê nasce daqui a uns seis ou sete messes, qualquer coisa é um bebê prematuro, ninguém precisa saber.

- Como eu vou contar pro Rony? – _"Rony, eu estou grávida! Não é uma boa idéia por enquanto" _– Por que seu chegar e falar "Oi Rony, sabe quem está grávida? Eu! Legal não?"

- Porque você não conta depois do casamento?

- Por quê? Você acha que ele vai desistir?

- Não! Claro que não, mas é que... Você podia fazer essa surpresa, ele ia gostar.

- Eu estou com uma sensação que eu pensei nunca mais sentir depois da guerra: medo!

E as duas se abrasaram enquanto Gina tentava consolar Hermione.

- Temos que contar a mamãe.

- Sua mãe vai pirar!

- Pra você todos vão pirar. - A ruiva disse relaxando a morena.

- E não vão?

- Não! Um neto é uma benção.

- A Gina! - e Hermione voltou a chorar.

- Vamos par'A Toca?

- Eu não posso aparatar.

- Vocês têm Flu aqui?

- Tenho.

- Vamos pela lareira.

- Gina... Você é minha melhor amiga.

E a Ruiva sorriu em retorno. Elas pegaram o Flu e seguiram entrando pela lareira e foram para A Toca.

Quando as duas Jovens chegaram A Toca pela rede de flu, a Matriarca recebeu Hermione com um abraço.

- Eu sabia! Eu tenho tato pra essas coisas! Embora tenha sido uma enorme irresponsabilidade dos dois! E agora nós temos que antecipar o casamento! Semana que vem está bem pra você Hermione querida?

- Uh... Está... Mas não está meio em cima? - Hermione respondeu totalmente tonta.

- Você não quer casar com um barrigão né? Isso seria uma vergonha para os Weasley, e para os seus pais também.

- Sim, eu só to um pouco assustada. - Hermione voltou a chorar descontroladamente, até a matriarca abraça-la e reconforta-la.

- Acalme-se querida... Tudo ficara bem.

- Assim eu espero.


	16. Porque tão cedo?

Depois do fato ocorrido, Molly Weasley convenceu Hermione a conversar com Rony sobre a data do casamento.

- Rony, eu já falei que a sua mãe que falou para nós casarmos sábado que vem!

- Mas porque? - Ruivo teimou

- Porque é o astrólogo disse a ela. - Hermione disse enquanto o ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha:

- Você nunca acreditou nessas coisas.

- Eu não, mas você sim, e sua mãe também... Mas não estou entendendo toda essa sua relutância em se casar comigo. quer desistir? Ainda há tempo.

- Na - não! Você sabe que não é isso! É que... eu achei estranho, essa repentina mudança de datas.

- Ronald não minta pra mim! Você não me ama mais, é isso não é? - Hermione disse gritando com lágrima nos olhos, fazendo todos que estavam na casa se recordarem dos tempos de Hogwarts, quando os dois viviam em pá de guerra: Pólvora+Fósforo = Rony e Hermione. - Sente falta de ser livre, ou é da Lilá, que agora trabalha no ministério?

Pronto! Agora tudo tinha desmoronado, Gina e Harry correram para apartar a briga, pois se alguém quisesse um casamento na semana seguinte, era bom a briga parar por ali.

- Vem Hermione. - Gina disse retirando a Amiga.

- Rony, você aqui! - Harry disse chamando o amigo.

- Cara, eu não sei o que essa mulher tem na cabeça, eu fiz uma pergunta, e pronto! Parece que eu fiz um Inferi do Voldemort.

- É a TPC mais a TPM.

- Tpquem? - o Ruivo perguntou curioso.

- TPC: Tensão Pré Casamento e TPM é como os trouxas chamam o período que antecede a menstruação da mulher, ai TPM: Tensão Pré Menstrual. - Moreno disse rindo.

- Então a Hermione tem uma pré, uma pós e uma permanente.

- A Gina também, só que eu sei ceder, coisa que você não faz Rony, vocês vão casar, e você vê o Edgar lá do nosso departamento, ele falou que depois que a mulher dele engrávidou, nada foi como era antes, a mulher virou uma panela de pressão emocional.

- Me lembre de não ter filhos.

- Não, vocês terão filhos, claro que terão, vocês tem que ter, eu quero ser o padrinho dos seus filhos, e você dos meus. Você só tem que ponderar.

- Valeu amigão.

- Nada, eu sempre estarei aqui, sou seu amigo, assim como você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Em todos os momentos: Hogwarts, carro voador, Expresso, Guerra, assalto a Grinotes...

- Definitivamente, teremos que ter filhos... Pelo menos um garoto cada um, olha quanta história temos.

- E temos que avisá-los que queremos netos...

E assim os jovens ficaram divagando pelo futuro e pelo passado.

- Hermione se acalme! Angelina disse dando uma copo d'água a morena.

- Nós já sabemos que você está grávida. - Audrey disse deixando a morena mais branca que Draco Malfoy.

- Quem disse a vocês? - Hermione disse com voz fraca.

- Molly, era para nos lhe apoiarmos, e não deixar você falar nada antes do casamento. - Audrey Finalizou.

- Meninas o jantar está na mesa.


	17. Olhar assassino

- Bem, Agora que todos já jantamos, o Rony e a Hermione, tem um comunicado a fazer. - A Matriarca Molly Weasley anunciou.

Rony e Hermione que tinham passado o jantar todo sem se falarem, se entre olharam nervosos, e pela primeira vez na noite **compreensivos. **

Eles tinham passado o jantar inteiro, eles não, melhor dizendo _Hermione_passou o jantar inteiro mandando olhares assassinos em direção ao Rony, que sentia dor em cada porção de alimentos que engolia.

Ela ainda estava ressentida com a falta de susceptibilidade do noivo.

E o Jovem confuso com o estado bipolar da noiva. Está estava sendo uma Guerra Fria.

Os dois se levantaram juntos, e Hermione cedeu a ele a palavra.

- Bem... er... Pai, Jorge, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Gina, Harry, Mãe... - Ele falava e olhava em direção a cada um. Hermione apertou a mão do noivo para lhe passar _confiança_. - Eu e Hermione vamos casar nesse sábado.

- O que houve? Ela está grávida? - Jorge disse, Angelina bateu no braço do noivo, Hermione empalideceu, Rony entrou em estado de choque, Percy achou tudo aquilo uma palhaçada, Audrey brigava com o marido, Harry ficou atônito, Gina amparou Hermione antes que a morena desmaiasse, Arthur quase teve um ataque cardíaco enquanto Molly punha ordem na bagunça.

- Não! Hermione não está grávida! Eu fui no astrólogo e ele disse que para a felicidade e fertilidade do casal eles teriam que casar nessa data.- Molly falou acalmando a todos menos o Rony que ainda estava trêmulo, suando frio, e chocado, para o pavor de Hermione que somente as mulheres ali presentes entendiam a origem. - Rony querido, você está bem? Foi só um susto.

- Não que isso mamãe, eu estou bem, só o Jorge que fica brincando com coisa séria.

- Vamos a Sobremesa para comemorar! - Harry disse, mudando o rumo da conversa. - O que que minha sogrinha querida preparou?

- Pudim de rim.

E assim a Grande família Weasley e agregados passou o resto do jantar. Brincando e conversando.


	18. A Véspera

Hermione e Rony após o Jantar, foram pra casa por meio de pó de flu, pois Molly convenceu a eles, que já que a casa deles era protegida contra aparatações, eles iam ter que aparatar muito longe de casa, e por lareira ela mais seguro.

Então quando eles chegaram em casa, Rony ainda estava meio aéreo depois da brincadeira de Jorge, e Hermione percebera.

- Vou tomar banho, e já volto pra dormir. - O ruivo disse.

- Ok, eu também já vou tomar banho, mas posso ir no outro banheiro. - Jovem respondeu, enquanto cada um seguia para um lado.

Depois do banho, Quando Rony retornou ao quarto Hermione estava deitada lendo um livro. Ele, andou até o seu lado na cama e se deitou ao lado dela.

- Boa noite amor. - o Jovem ruivo disse se inclinando para beijar a noiva.

Hermione se levantou um pouco e eles deram um selinho.

- Rony, você tem vontade de ter filhos comigo? - o ruivo se assustou com a pergunta da noiva.

- Quero ter sim, mas o porque da pergunta?

- Você ficou estranho depois que o jorge falou, aquilo n'A Toca.

- Eu, quero ter filhos, mas eu nunca serei um bom pai. Meu pai teve sete filhos e amou, deu atenção a todos igualmente, eu não sei se conseguirei ser metade do que o meu foi.

- Não precisa ser como o seu pai, nós aprenderemos juntos.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também. - Hermione largou o livro em qualquer lugar e eles se amaram, com ternura, carinho, volúpia e luxúria.

A semana estava passando normalmente, Rony e Hermione não tinham brigado nenhuma vez essa semana, e todo dia, era dia de festa.

Mas aquele dia era diferente. Rony hoje ficaria em casa com Harry, Jorge, Percy, Carlinhos, Gui, Gui, Dino Thomas, e mas alguns ex colegas de casa de Hogwarts, com alguns companheiros Aurores, para a sua despedida de solteiro, enquanto Hermione ficaria n'A Toca para seu _super animado chá de panelas, com a mãe e a Sogra!_e mais Gina, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Beka, Mel, Meredith, esposa do Sr. Roisenberg.

- Como a maioria dos homens aqui são comprometidos, não pudemos arrumar stripers então, nós vamos beber até cair! - Jorge anunciou.

- E o careta do Percy. vai ficar no suco de abóbora, porque ele é o responsável aqui, e amanhã, nós temos que estar inteiros... Pelo menos o Rony que é o Noivo e o Harry que é o Padrinho. - Carlinhos concluiu.

- Her-rr-mioné vocé vai ter que adivinhar o qué esta nes-ssa embalagem. - Fleur disse.

- Nós vamos passar a noite só nisso? - Hermione perguntou, exausta.

- Não querida, acalmes se, você vai dormir as 9:00h pm. - Sra Granger disse a filha.

- Jura? Que divertido! - Gina Weasley disse sendo acotovelada pela mãe.


	19. O Grande dia

- Ronald Billius Weasley! Acorda, hoje é o dia do seu casamento! - Percy gritou, com um jovem que tentava acordar a quase meia hora. - Também pode acordar Harry James Potter, você é o padrinho do casamento que deveria acontecer hoje.

Os dois jovens acordaram assustados e tontos, consequência da bebedeira da noite anterior.

- É hoje? É Hoje! - o Ruivo mais novo, Ronald Weasley sorriu ao constatar o fato.

- Sim, é hoje, mas por favor, os dois querem fazer o favor de tomarem um banho e aparecerem um pouco mais apresentáveis n'A Toca, para finalmente lá se arrumarem enquanto eu tento acordar o restante da_ família. _

_- _Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos! 'Vambora' acordar! - Percy chamava os outros Weasley's.

Enquanto Rony e Harry lutavam contra o sono e comiam alguma coisa, conversavam:

- Tirando todos os seus irmãos jogados pela sala, a casa está inteira... e arrumada.

- Ainda bem que ninguém bebeu aqui, porque senão a Hermione ia ficar viúva logo depois da lua de mel.

- Ao menos, você ia ter a lua de mel para morrer feliz. - Os dois riram.

- Vamos nos trocar. Porque do jeito que a Hermione é organizada e pontual, é bem capaz do casamento começar as 14h00min, olha que já são 11h39min.

Então os jovens se separaram e foram cada um para um banheiro se trocar, enquanto os outros Weasley's acordavam.

Os jovens se encontraram na sala e lá aparataram para o quarto do Rony n'A Toca.

Os dois se trocaram e foram para os Jardins.

- Harry as Alianças estão com você? - Rony perguntou ao amigo.

- Er... Está no quarto da Gina...

- Vou lá buscar.

- Só um probleminha.

- O que foi?

- A Mione com todas as mulheres da família, e agregadas estão lá!

- O que! Você está louco? Dê seu jeito de ir lá e buscar aquelas alianças... Você conhece a Hermione tão bem quanto eu!

- Vou ver com a Gina.

- Só volte aqui com aquelas alianças! – o Ruivo gritou quando o outro jovem bateu a porta.

O moreno, mas conhecido como Harry Potter, O menino que sobreviveu, O homem que venceu o Lord das Trevas, que pertenceu a casa da Grifinória, que caçou horcruxes durante um ano, enfrentou inúmeros perigos, hoje tinha toda a razão em temer mais de 07 mulheres em um pequeno quarto sendo que entre elas estavam: uma noiva, a mãe da noiva e a sogra da noiva, a já ia me esquecer, a cunhada da noiva, que não perdia em nada pra ela, quando se tratava de falta de paciência.

O moreno andava cautelosamente, pé ante pé, olhando pro chão, quando se deparou com trecho que mais gostava n'aquele corredor, o da porta do quarto de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ela parou ali e pode ouvir algumas conversas:

- Você vai ficarrr linda Hermioné! Não vejo a hora da Victoiré chegarr a idade de casarr. – _"Deixa o Gui ver que a filha dele que ainda nem anda, a mãe já pensa em casamento pra ela". _

- Não vejo a hora de chegar a minha vez! Mas todas as vezes que eu falo em casar, Jorge muda de assunto. – Angelina disse emburrada.

- Mas ele sempre diz que **Você **é quem não quer ir morar com ele. – Audrey disse.

- Justamente, ele quer _morar _junto, mas não quer casar. – Angelina disse.

- Eu já segurei o Harry, e ai dele se desistir, ou casa, ou casa! – Gina disse provocando risadas das jovens dentro do quarto.

- Pois eu sou muito bem casada, mas invejo a Fleur por ter uma filha, e a Hermione que logo logo também terá um _bebê_ – O Jovem que ouvia tudo por de trás da porta estacou. _"Se Hermione está grávida, quer dizer que o Rony vai ser pai! Será que ele sabe e não me disse nada? Mas eu sou o melhor amigo dele... Melhor eu perguntar a ele... Mas se ele não souber? Ele não sabe! Por isso aquele final de semana Molly tinha falado aquelas bobagens todas, e o Jorge tinha acertado por isso Hermione ficou com aquela cara... Melhor eu ficar quieto, e chamar logo Gina, antes que eu ouça mais alguma coisa que eu não deva."_ – Mas o meu _maridinho _não quer ter filhos. Ele acha que crianças são perda de tempo... Só mesmo Percy.

- Fala isso baixo! Se alguém escutar? Daqui a pouco minha mãe entra e ouve? Ninguém a não ser vocês e Molly sabem, entenderam?– Hermione disse finalizando... ou não.

- Eu ainda acho que Audrey merece um prêmio por ter se casado com Percy. – Gina cochichou provocando risadas de todas.

O Jovem moreno se aproximou da porta e deu uma leve batida. _Toc Toc._

- Quem é? – Ouviu se lá de dentro a voz de Gina.

- Gina? Sou eu Harry, você pode vir aqui fora um minuto?

Ouviu-se passos apressados indo em direção a porta, e ela sendo destrancada. A ruiva saiu do quarto em uma velocidade sobrenatural.

- Fala Harry, eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui fora. – Gina disse quando já estava fora do quarto de frente para o Harry. Ele ficou maravilhado, pois a jovem estava linda, os cabelos ruivos soltos e com largos cachos nas pontas, o vestido era um lilás tão claro, que fazia Gina parecer uma menina de 15 anos era tomara que caia, um pouco abaixo dos joelhos com uma faixa logo abaixo dos pequenos seios da jovem, realçando-os. Nos pés um sapato de salto alto na mesma tonalidade do vestido. Pois Hermione quis um casamento com vestes trouxas, coisa que o Patriarca Weasley achou muito interessante.

- Você, está linda! – Harry elogiou-a fazendo a garota corar um pouco, um rosado nas bochechas que a deixou mais mimosa. - Sabe, lembra que ontem antes de sair com os Rapazes eu deixei as alianças com você? Então, você poderia pega-las pra mim?

- Sim. _Accio alianças. _– A Ruiva disse após tomar a varinha do bolso do noivo. – Mais alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou depositando a caixa que veio até ela não mão do rapaz. – E tenha mais cuidado com a sua varinha, _"Vigilância constante" _– Ela disse rindo devolvendo a varinha ao noivo, e beijando delicadamente os lábios do moreno, que ainda estava atordoado.

- Até que enfim! Sr. Harry Potter, por algum acaso o senhor foi comprar novas alianças? – Rony perguntou ao amigo.

- Não Pap...lhaço – _"Quase que eu falo, e ai as coisas não iam ficar nada boas pra Hermione." _– Aqui estão. – Harry disse estendendo uma caixinha a o amigo.

- Vem vamos descer. – Rony disse sorrindo amistosamente ao amigo. – meu padrinho.

Os dois amigos desceram conversando. Na sala passaram por Jean Granger, Mãe de Hermione conversando com Molly Weasley, mãe de Rony, enquanto falavam sobre como os filhos tinham crescido rápido.

- Desde os catorze anos que a Hermione dorme com uma foto do seu filho embaixo do travesseiro, junto com uma foto nossa, ela dizia que era para nunca esquecer. – Senhora Jean dizia entre lágrimas.

- O Rony nunca quis admitir, mas até hoje ele tem guardado todas as cartas que Hermione mandou pra ela durante as férias. – Molly disse também chorando.

- Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse casar tão cedo. – Jean concluiu ainda chorando.

- Meus filhos... um a um estão saindo de casa, mas cada um, e uma sensação de vazio. Essa casa que não ficava vazia nem um segundo hoje, Só se enche aos domingos.

- A minha casa nunca mais foi a mesma desde que aquele homem foi a minha casa, dizendo que Hermione era bruxa. Todos os dias eu chegava com um livro diferente para ela ler durante o tempo que ficava sozinha em casa, depois que ela foi para Hogwarts eu comecei a comprar uma vez ao mês, cheguei até a montar uma biblioteca particular pra ela, pensando que ai ela voltaria pra casa, ia pra uma escola do nosso mundo e esqueceria tudo isso algum dia, mas ela me falou que finalmente tinha _amigos_, e que eles eram igual a ela, que ela se sentia em casa.

Rony e Harry se encararam, se lembrando do primeiro ano, eles tinham-na tratado muito mal, principalmente o Rony. Eles nunca souberam dos anos de Hermione antes de Hogwarts embora ela soubesse da vida dos dois antes, durantes, e pós escolar, eles nunca se interessaram sobre a vida dela.

- Se ela não tivesse lutado com a gente, eu poderia dizer que meu irmão corria o risco de casar com uma comensal da morte. – Jorge disse abraçando os dois jovens pelos ombros. – Feliz em se amarrar _Roniquinho?_

- Muito, e se você não fizer o mesmo a Angelina vai te dar um pé. – Harry disse, se lembrando da conversa que ouvira mais cedo.

- Ela me ama demais. – Jorge se garantiu.

- Não conte com isso, se você estiver falando de mim. E o Harry tem razão! – Angelina disse. Descendo as escadas. – Rony pro altar, Hermione vai descer em 15 minutos.

- Ok estou indo.

- Harry você também, você é o padrinho. – Angelina concluiu.

- Então vamos Rony! Coragem amigo, você é grifinório. – Harry disse dando força ao amigo.

- Angelina? – Rony parou.

- Sim?

- Não deixe ela desistir por favor. E como ela está? – o noivo perguntou.

- Pode deixar. Ela está linda! – Angelina respondeu. – Agora vá.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos filha? – Senhor Willian chamou a porta.

- Espere um pouco, sim papai? – Hermione perguntou. – Deixem-me as sós com a mamãe um minuto?

- ok – Disseram Gina, Molly, e Willian que se retiraram do quarto.

- Mãe, como a senhora soube que era o papai? – Hermione perguntou a mãe, que a encarava com os olhos cheios de bondade.

- Eu nunca soube. Eu somente arrisquei. Se você quer saber arrisque, não custa tentar. – a Mãe da jovem disse a ela. – Agora vá lá! E se case com o homem que você ama desde os catorze anos.

- Papai, Gina, podemos ir? – Hermione perguntou da porta.

- Só depende de você. – Gina respondeu.

- Vamos querida.

**Pov Rony**

A decoração do jardim esta perfeita, lírios brancos enfeitando toda extensão do altar e na lateral dos bancos, seguidos interligando-os por uma fita de setin, no chão ao invés de um tapete eram pétalas de rosa branca.

"_Ela pensou em tudo, em casa detalhe, nem as folhas secas das árvores do outono ofuscaram a beleza das flores que ela escolheu."_

Ela estava vindo, na minha direção, claro que a chata da Gina estava na frente, mas nada que atrapalhasse. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, cacheados assim como eu gosto, mas eles não estavam armados, o vestido vinha até a cintura marcando a silhueta dela, e depois abria. _"Olhando assim até que Hermione deu uma engordadinha, até o corpo dela está até com mais curvas. Mas ela que não saiba que eu percebi."_

Ela sorriu pra mim, e eu sorri de volta, não consegui conter tamanha felicidade, e deixei escapar uma lagrima de felicidade, e ela me acompanhou mais uma vez, chorou ao meu lado, mas um choro feliz, pois finalmente eu a estava fazendo chorar de alegria.

**Pov Hermione**

Ele estava lindo no altar, ao lado do Harry que era o nosso padrinho, _"Até o meu cabelo está no lugar, mas o do Harry não abaixa nem com Poção Capilar Alisante essa coisa abaixa."_

Molly e Mamãe estão chorando descontroladamente e compulsivamente, será que meu casamento parecia um velório? Pude ver Angelina e Jorge, ao lado de Percy e Audrey, E logo atrás estava sentada tia Muriel ao lado de nada mais nada menos que Dave Aldagamir Streans com uma jovem ao seu lado, e a cena que eu achei mais meiga foi, Teddy brincando com a Victoire que estava no colo da Fleur. Enquanto Gui e Carlinhos conversavam _no meu casamento._

Rony estava nervoso, ele mexia as mãos sem parar, sorri pra ele para tranquilizá-lo e automaticamente meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele? Ele também chorou, e finalmente oficializaríamos o que nós dois já sabíamos.

Quando cheguei ao Altar Rony veio me pegar, e meu pai falou o que era de praxe:

- Faça-a feliz.

- Sim senhor, sempre a farei. – Rony respondeu.

**Sem Pov**

E finalmente os dois subiram ao altar, pó celebrante começou a cerimônia, tudo corria bem.

- Hermione Jean Granger aceita amar e respeitar, Ronald Billius Weasley, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. – Hermione disse firme, e sem hesitar, oque deixou Rony calmo, agora só dependia dele.

- Ronald Billius Weasley você aceita amar e respeitar, Hermione Jean Granger, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. – O ruivo respondeu sorrindo.

- As alianças. – O celebrante pediu. O Rony pegou a caixinha que estava no bolso e entregou ao homem. – Jovem moça pegue a Aliança e faça seus votos. Hermione pegou a aliança maior e começou a falar:

- Ronald Billius Weasley, com essa aliança eu te desposo, essa é a prova do meu amor e fidelidade, respeito e total admiração pelo homem que está ao meu lado a mais de dez anos. – Ela pôs a aliança no noivo.

- Agora Jovem rapaz, faça o mesmo.

- Hermione Jean Granger, com essa aliança eu te desposo, essa é a prova do meu amor e fidelidade, respeito e admiração pela mulher que eu escolhi para me casar. – E ele pôs a aliança no dedo da Jovem.

- Eu os declaro Marido e Mulher. Agora Pode beija a noiva.

Não foi preciso que o Homem mandasse duas vezes, antes que o homem terminasse de falar Rony já tinha beijado Hermione.

E de mãos dadas eles desceram ao Altar, enquanto todos jogava arroz nos jovens.

Então o Altar foi desarmado por mágica, e o Jardim já estava pronto pra festa. 


	20. A Festa

A festa estava perfeita! Mal o casal desceu do altar já tinha um palco montado no lugar.  
Os bancos tinham sido substituídos por mesas de quatro e seis pessoas, Rony e Hermione recebiam os parabéns.  
- Sabe, nós costumávamos apostar quando vocês iam assumir... – Jorge começou dizendo, se referindo a Fred. – Por isso quando vocês terminaram o sexto ano, a Gina nos contou que vocês corriam sérios riscos de não se unirem mais, eu o... – Jorge engoliu em seco. – nós demos ao Rony um livro que deu um jeito no nosso ogrinho.  
- Obrigada Jorge. – Hermione agradeceu com os olhos marejados.  
- Obrigada meu irmão. - Rony abraçou o irmão que retribuiu.  
- Parabéns Rony e Hermione. - Angelina disse.  
- Obrigada. - responderam os recém casados em uníssono.  
Depois vieram Percy e Audrey:  
- Hogwarts inteira sempre soube, pelas brigas, até eu sabia. - Disse Percy. - Embora eu não entenda como uma mulher com toda a sua inteligência foi se casar com o Rony, - começou Percy todo pomposo. - desejo toda a felicidade que vocês dois merecem depois daquela maldita guerra. -terminou sorrindo aos noivos.  
- Obrigada Percy. - Rony disse, pois Hermione já tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas.  
- Que a família que vocês iniciam hoje cresça e prospere. - Audrey disse, enquanto abraçava os recém casados, dando uma piscadinha para Hermione que passou despercebido por Rony. Graças a Merlin.  
Várias pessoas vieram parabenizar os noivos, logo Harry o padrinho do casamento veio dar os parabéns ao casal.  
- Eu achava que o padrinho tinha que ser o primeiro. - Rony brincou.  
- Eu também, mas fui atropelado por tanta gente, que decidi esperar. - Harry falou. - Vou contar um segredo a vocês. No quarto ano, quando eu tive certeza absoluta de que vocês estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, eu tive medo, medo de que se não desse certo eu ia perder meus melhores amigos. Mas quando veio o episódio Krum - Rony torceu o rosto em uma careta, e Hermione apertou mais forte a mão do marido. - eu vi, que vocês ficariam piores separados, então quando eu achei que tudo ia ficar bem, vem aquela maldita aula do Slughorn em que todo mundo descobriu porquem estavam apaixonados, então eis que apareceu Lilá Brown, bagunçando toda a nossa amizade - Hermione e Harry que tinha um copo de wisky de fogo na mão choravam enquanto Rony se perdia em lembranças. - Mas nada disso impediu que no ano seguinte vocês fosse comigo caçar as Horcruxes, lutarem na Guerra, e hoje estarem aqui, se casando. Eu quero ser padrinho do primeiro filho de vocês hein! - Harry terminou abraçando-os.  
- Será Harry, Será. - Rony disse correspondendo ao abraço do amigo.  
- Cadê a Gina? - Hermione perguntou com a voz embargada pelo choro.  
- Eu estou aqui! - Gina apareceu se pendurando no braço de Harry. - Não quis atrapalhar a reunião do Trio Maravilha. - eles sorriram - Minha amiga me da um abraço. - Gina foi em direção a Hermione, e as duas se abraçaram. - Mione agora você é oficialmente minha cunhada predileta.  
- Uhum, agora deixa a Fleur ouvir isso. - Hermione brincou.  
- Nem me fale uma coisa dessas.- a ruiva olhou para os lados se certificando que a outra cunhada não estaria perto - Hermione! Seu rosto está todo marcado por lágrimas! Vem, vamos consertar isso, daqui a pouco vocês tem que tirar fotos. - Gina disse enquanto puxava Hermione pra dentro d'A Toca.

- E ai, pra onde vocês vão de lua - de - mel? - Harry perguntou ao amigo.  
- Hermione não quis viajar, disse que era melhor fazermos isso no final do ano, já que ela poderá tirar férias. - Rony respondeu ao amigo.  
- Se ela não falasse isso não seria a Hermione que eu conheço. - Harry disse enquanto os dois riam.  
- Até que por um lado é bom, tendo em vista que nós ainda não temos muito dinheiro. - Rony disse ao amigo.  
- Venha Sr. Weasley, vamos beber algo.  
- Sim Sr. Potter, e ai quando ira casar com minha irmãzinha?  
- Daqui a uns seis meses, dia 4 de abril. E você cuide muito bem da Mione, você sabe que ela é a irmã que eu nunca pude ter.  
- Agora o Percy deu pra isso. - Rony falou rindo.  
- Oque? - Harry perguntou curioso.  
- Ele já bebeu, olha lá ele e Jorge dançando juntos. - os dois ficaram rindo.  
- Ronald Billius! Eu nunca pensei que você fosse casar! - Tia Muriel disse toda chorosa. - E porque a sua noiva não usou minha tiara? E aproposito, ela está grávida?  
- Nem eu tia, por isso eu corri pra casar, eu tinha medo que ela desistisse. E sobre a sua tiara, ela disse que depois da Fleur nenhuma noiva é suficientemente bonita para usá-la. Titia, pode ficar tranquila, Hermione não está gravida. - Rony disse sorrindo.  
- Óh! sim querido, agora sim entendi, porque todos ficaram curiosos com esse adiantmento repentino da data. - Muriel finalizou.  
- Coisas de Molly Weasley. - Rony disse. - Ela disse que essa era a melhor época do ano.  
- As mães sempre sabem.  
- Rony! As fotos! - Angelina chamou-o.  
- Até mais tia, Harry você é o padrinho, venha também.

E assim os dois foram. Tiraram fotos Hermione e Rony proximos ao lago, nos jardins, e etc. Enquanto as outras fotografias seriam tiradas perto do bolo, que tinha toda uma decoração para o fundo da foto. A primeira fotografia tirada foi a dos noivos, Gina que era a Dama e Harry que era o Padrinho. A segunda foram os quatro mas os pais dos noivos: Jean, Willian, Molly e Arthur. Depois somente os noivos, e os pais, depois mais uma foto só que com toda a família Weasley. E finalmente as fotos dos noivos com os amigos: colegas do Ministério, de Hogwarts, da Loja de Logros já que Rony trabalhou lá por um tempo.  
- Hermione e Rony, são seis horas, cortem o bolo e Hermione filha você tem que jogar o buquê. - Sra. Granger disse. - A minha filha! Parece que foi ontem que você entrou naquele trem. - Sra. Granger já chorava.  
- Mamãe, por favor não chore... Se não eu também choro. - Hermione disse com os olhos marejando.  
- Xii! Não chore querida, se não eu vou achar que foi algo ruim você ter se casado comigo.- Rony disse limpando um lágrima que teimou em cair dos olhos de Hermione.  
- Venham vocês dois vamos ao bolo. - Sra. Granger disse e os dois a seguiram.  
- A dancé, eles não dançarram. - Fleur disse, despachando o casal pra pista de dança. - Depois vocés corrtam o bolo.  
E assim foi feito, Rony e Hermione dançaram por varias vezes. Ela dançou com o pai, e ele com a mãe, como manda a as tradições tanto bruxas quanto trouxa.  
- Ai meus pés. - Hermione comentou. - Estou exausta!  
- Hm... Então quando chegarmos, você vai querer dormir.- o Ruivo a provocou, coisa que ela não notou.  
- Não! está louco? - A morena se alterou.  
- Que bom, porque eu quero te cansar de outra forma. - Ele sorriu pra ela e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.  
- Vem, vamos cortar logo esse bolo para terminarmos a nossa festa em casa. - Hermione disse o puxando pela mão.  
- Então eles cortaram o bolo e tiraram mais fotos juntos, somente o casal.  
Até Hermione ir até o palco avisar que jogaria o buquê.  
Gina não quis ir pegar o buquê, Audrey e Fleur já era casadas, Angelina não quis ir, pois não queria precionar Jorge a casar-se com mesmo assim tinhaam mulheres se estapeando, puxando cabelo umas das outras, isso porque Hermione ainda não tinha jogado.  
- Um... Dois... Três... E Já !- Hermione jogou o buquê, que todos procuravam, no meio das mulheres no meio do salão. Hermione e Gina viram Molly abrir um sorriso, procuraram na direção em que ela olhava, e viram em uma mesa mais afastada, Jorge e Angelina sentados como dois estranhos, ainda chocados com o buquê nas mãos da moça.  
Hermione desceu do palco, foi em direção ao Rony, os dois entraram correndo n'A Toca e de lá aparataram, eles só não sabiam que essa foi uma má ideia.


	21. Noite de núpicias  Presentes de casamen

Eles aparataram no apartamento, pois Rony nem Hermione achavam prudente ela ficar passeando vestida de noiva pelo meio da rua até chegarem a casa.

- Rony me desculpa. – Hermione disse a Rony que a encarou confuso.

- Desculpar o q... – ele nem terminou de falar e Hermione tinha se curvado, vomitando os sapatos do marido. – Você está bem Mione?

- Sim. – Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Não era assim que eu esperava te contar. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, já chorando. – Eu já sabia como fazer, tinha arquitetado tudo na minha cabeça, eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você, esse era seu presente de casamento.

- Mas o que? Do que você ta falando amor? – Rony perguntou a esposa ainda sem entender nada.

- Rony, eu não sei se você percebeu... Mas eu estou grávida. – Hermione disse encarando Rony, que demorou um momento pra tentar entender o que Hermione lhe tinha dito. _"Grávida? Oh meu Merlin! 'Rony, eu já falei que a sua mãe que falou para nós casarmos sábado que vem' Mamãe sabia... 'O que houve? Ela está grávida?' Jorge suspeitara... 'E aproposito, ela está grávida?' tia Muriel também tinha desconfiado... Quem mais sabia? Será que todos além de mim já desconfiavam? Porque o único idiota alienado aqui sou eu."_

Hermione olhava o marido, ansiosa não sabia qual era a reação dele, analisou bem o rosto imparcial do jovem a sua frente, como ele não se pronunciava, ela incentivou-o:

- Rony? – ela o chamou. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Vou ser pai? – ele disse, sem olhar pra nenhum lugar especifico. – Eu vou ser pai! – E ele abriu o maior sorriso que Hermione já vira na vida dela. – Hermione! – E ele abraçou a esposa! – Quem sabe?

- Sua mãe. Na verdade, ela descobriu antes de mim. Gina, ela estava comigo quando eu descobri. Fleur, Audrey, e Angelina.

- Você está de quanto tempo? – Rony perguntou ainda abraçado a esposa.

- Sete semanas.

- Como vamos contar?

- É melhor nós descobrirmos _quando_ vamos contar não acha?

- Eu tenho outra prioridade, ou melhor, _nós _temos outra prioridade.

- Qual?

- O Quarto do bebê é uma delas.

- Espera ai. – Hermione disse se soltando do marido e indo até o armário. Chegando lá pegou uma caixinha retangular final, branca de lassinho também branco. Pegou-a e levou-a até Rony, entregando-a à ele. – Abre.

- Mais presentes? – O ruivo perguntou curioso.

- Você vai gostar.

Quando o ruivo abriu viu uma veste bruxa de bebê azul cheia de estrelinhas douradas.

- É do nosso bebê. Bem era a última, ai eu quis comprar antes que não tivesse mais nenhuma. Bem eu vou trocar de roupa, porque eu estou exausta.

Ai que os dois se deram conta que ainda estavam com as roupas do casamento, e que aquela altura todos pensavam que eles, estavam fazendo **outras **coisas, bem diferentes do que o que eles faziam no momento.

Então Hermione pôs um pijama larguinho, bem diferente do que ela tinha comprado para a noite de núpcias. E se aconchegou ao corpo de Rony, que também já tinha trocado a roupa.

- E os nomes? – O ruivo perguntou afagando os cabelos da esposa.

- Se for menina você escolhe e menino eu escolho. – Hermione disse.

- Podiam ter nossas iniciais. Menino com R de Rony e menina com H de Hermione. – Hermione fez uma careta, não conhecia nenhum nome de menina bonito com H nem mesmo do seu nome, ela encontrava beleza.

- Podia ser ao contrario. Menino com H e menina com R. Bem melhor não acha? – Hermione concluiu, ia começar uma lista no dia seguinte.

- Sim. Já pensou uma Hermionezinha correndo pela nossa sala?

Hermione sorriu, era tão bom saber, que naquele dia tinha se iniciado a _formação da família Granger-Weasley. _Então assim os dois adormeceram, tecendo os planos para o futuro, totalmente diferente de como deveria ser a noite de núpcias de um casal recém casado.


	22. O dia seguinte

Quando Hermione acordou o sol já estava bem quente, embora lá não fizesse tanto calor. Ela decidiu olhar o relógio que marcava 10h47min. Decidiu que era melhor preparar o café, e talvez Rony preferisse almoçar n'A Toca, mas ela não poderia decidir nada naquele momento.

Uma dorzinha chata acima do umbigo, mas no momento estava com tanta fome que não se importou. Ela seguiu o corredor em direção a cozinha, Lá chegando pegou alguns pães, ovos, bacon, suco de fruta, e etc... Arrumou a mesa da cozinha e começou a preparar o café, após fazê-lo, sentou para tomá-lo sozinha pelo motivo de Rony ainda dormir.

O Ruivo se moveu na cama e sentiu o seu lado vazio, indicando uma coisa: Hermione já acordara. Ele se lembrou da noite anterior e riu, se Jorge ou algum de seus irmãos ficassem sabendo da _noite de núpcias _do casal, iria fazer de tudo para envergonhá-los e o pior é que conseguiriam.

Saiu do quarto silenciosamente, pois queria surpreender Hermione, e saiu surpreendido:

Hermione tinha uma mesa de café da manhã farta, e comia de tudo de uma maneira desesperada, nem parecia a Hermione certinha que todos conheciam.

Hermione sentia uma fome anormal, mas não estava se sentindo disposta, além da dor acima do umbigo, também sentia uma pontada forte na cabeça. Mas enquanto ela tomava seu café uma voz grossa a surpreendeu:

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley.

- Bom dia Sr. Weasley. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Quer? – Ela lhe estendeu uma torrada.

- Claro. – Rony responde sentando-se a mesa.

- Pergunta se macaco quer banana! Pergunta! – Hermione resmungou baixinho e Rony olhou confuso, o que era um "_bacaco?" _- Vamos almoçar n'A Toca?

- Por mim tudo bem... Mas eles não vão estranhar?

- Qual o problema nisso? Nós somos maiores de idade, casados e vamos ter um filho.

Rony sorriu. Eles iam ter um filho.

- Nós vamos ter um filho... – Rony repetiu para si mesmo. – Eu vou ser _pai. _

Eles então terminaram o café. Hermione foi tomar banho enquanto Rony arrumava a cozinha.

Ela não demorou muito no banho, a dor acima do umbigo era ofuscada pela incessante dor de cabeça que não a largava.

Ela vestiu um vestido verde claro, de meias mangas e um pouco acima do joelho, botou um par de sapatilhas brancas, os cabelos deixou soltos, os cachos não estavam definidos, o que a deixava com um ar mais livre, mais leve.

Rony a viu daquela maneira e sorriu. Sorriu por Hermione não ter tido medo, e beijá-lo em meio a uma guerra, e não ter tido medo e se casado com ele.

- Vou tomar banho e já saímos. – Rony disse e Hermione concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Rony tomou banho e os dois saíram por meio de flu, Já que Hermione não deveria ficar aparatando.

- É isso mesmo! Eu pedi ontem a noite a mão de Angelina em casamento! – Jorge disse em meio a algazarra na sala da A Toca.

- Já era hora não? – Rony perguntou sorrindo, saindo da lareira d'A Toca, seguido de sua esposa.

- Roniquinhas veio almoçar com a mamãe? – Carlinhos perguntou.

- Sim! Eu e minha família. – Rony disse.

- Família de dois não conta. – Percy brincou.

- Só se for a sua. Hermione está _grávida _– Rony disse enquanto Hermione corava um pouco. – Ou seja, não somos mais dois.

Os Weasleys homens que estavam na sala ficaram surpresos. Agora estava explicada a repentina mudança de datas.

- Meus parabéns meu filho. – Arthur foi o primeiro a se levantar e cumprimentar Rony, enquanto a morena saia da sala, pois aquele era um momento de homens.

Hermione saiu da sala indo até a cozinha:

- Olá. – Hermione acenou para as mulheres que arrumavam o almoço. – Ué cadê Gina?

- Hermione querida! Pensei que você estaria em casa descansando à uma hora dessas. – Molly disse abraçando a nora.

- É... Eu disse ao Rony ontem que eu estou grávida, e ele já disse a todos lá na sala. – Hermione disse um pouco encabulada.

- E vocês já me escolheram pra madrinha? – Gina perguntou entrando na cozinha acompanhada de Harry e Teddy.

- E eu pra padrinho. – Harry brincou.

- Ai! – Hermione gritou. – Alguém me ajuda, está doendo muito. – Logo em seguida, a morena desmaiou.


	23. Uma grande perda

- Mamãe! Hermione desmaiou! E... Tem... Sangue! Mamãe! Hermione vai perder o bebê! – Gina gritou logo assim que Hermione pediu ajuda.

- Vamos levá-la ao hospital! Rápido! Gina chame o Rony, não diga nada a ele, mas peça que ele venha rápido, não vai dizer nada ao demais. Fleur acuda Molly, ela não parece estar bem. – Harry deu as coordenadas enquanto acudia à amiga.

Gina saiu da cozinha em direção a sala como um foguete, enquanto Fleur abanava a sogra. Gina voltou rapidamente com Rony em seus calcanhares, que parou estático na porta quando viu a bagunça que a cozinha se encontrava.

- Ha... Harry o que houve? – Rony perguntou, quando a cor voltava ao seu rosto.

- Não há tempo Rony, vamos levar a Mi ao pronto-socorro trouxa. – Harry disse.

Então Rony pegou a esposa nos braços e aparatou, ele sabia onde era, já tinha passado por lá algumas vezes, tinha uma lixeira no local então, Rony com Hermione no colo, Harry e Gina, entraram no hospital, que estava vazio por ser domingo.

- Boa tarde, no que posso ajudá-los? – uma atendente perguntou.

- Minha amiga! Ela vai perder o bebê! – Harry quase gritou com a mulher.

- Sim Senhor, - Ela chamou dois enfermeiros com uma maca. – Eles vão levá-la ao obstetra de plantão. Mas por favor, alguém vai ter que ficar e fazer ficha.

- Gina, vai com o Rony que eu fico aqui fazendo a ficha dela, depois encontro com vocês. – Harry disse, e Gina seguiu no corredor onde levavam Hermione na maca.

Rony e Gina estavam esperando do lado de fora da sala, Rony chorava sendo consolado pela irmã.

- Rony, vai ficar tudo bem, Merlin é sábio, vai saber o que é melhor pra vocês!

-Eu sei Gi, mas... Mas, eu descobri que ia ser pai ontem! Por Merlin! Como ela pode... Perder o bebê assim de uma hora pra outra?

- Não é o que você quer, é o que é melhor pra vocês.

- Como pode ser melhor a perda de um filho?

- Não sei Rony... Mas como os trouxas dizem: "_Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas." _Vocês estão começando uma vida de casados agora, poderão ter outros filhos... Tudo tem seu tempo certo.

- Sr. Weasley! – Um homem de jaleco branco chamou na porta da sala.

- Doutor? Como está a Hermione? – Rony perguntou, já se levantando e indo em direção ao médico.

- Me acompanhe por favor? – Medico perguntou e Rony assentiu.

Eles entraram no consultório e Hermione já tinha recuperado os sentidos.

- Bem, o que eu vou falar não deve ser nada fácil para vocês, mas vocês já devem esperar por isso. A Sra. Weasley teve o que nós médicos chamamos de aborto espontâneo. É muito normal que ele ocorra antes da vigésima semana de gestação, e como a Sra. Weasley me informou, ela estava na sétima semana. Vou explicar-lhes o que aconteceu: O cérvix da Sra. Weasley, abriu antes do tempo e resultou no aborto.

Hermione começou a chorar e Rony a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Sra. Weasley Não se culpe pelo **aborto** pois é pouco provável que tenha sido causado por algo que tenha feito. Por exemplo, abortos espontâneos não são causados por relações sexuais ou exercícios vigorosos. A e só mais umas coisas que eu tenho que falar pra vocês: Relações sexuais somente daqui a quatro semanas, e vocês podem ter outros filhos, mas esperem no mínimo mais um ciclo menstrual, então Sra. Weasley, tome esse anticoncepcional durante dois meses. Depois se quiser pode continuar tomando, ou não. Ai é uma opção do casal. Então boa tarde, e senhora, repouso absoluto nessa primeira semana.

Hermione e Rony saíram da sala do médico e encontraram Harry e Gina conversando baixinho no corredor. Gina olhou com pesar pra Hermione.

- Eu e Rony vamos pra casa. Vocês explicam para o pessoal lá n'A Toca? – Hermione falou com voz chorosa.

- Sim. Vocês vão de metro? A estação é aqui perto. – Harry perguntou aos amigos.

- Não vamos de taxi. A Mione precisa descansar. Repouso absoluto essa semana. Nada de ir ao trabalho. – Rony disse, e Hermione ia rebater mas Rony a impediu frisando bem o absoluto. – Nunca vi ninguém fazer um repouso _**absoluto**_ ir trabalhar.

Então assim os casais se despediram.

Harry e Gina voltaram ao mesmo beco e aparataram para A Toca. Chegando lá os Weasley's sabiam parte do que havia ocorrido, pois Fleur presenciou tudo, e explicou o que viu para os presentes.

- É bizarro demais... – Jorge comentou. – Uma hora o Rony está todo alegre porque vai ser pai. E no outro...

- É, eu e Fleur já passamos por isso... _Duas vezes._ Antes de Victoire, eu não acho isso justo, e com eles é pior, eles casaram **ontem**.

- Normalmente, acontece isso com as bruxas, algumas perdem a magia no principio, outras não conseguem controlá-la, algumas perdem o bebê, enquanto outras, não passam por nada disso. – Molly disse abraçada ao marido.

- Mas vamos melhorar o astral dessa conversa. Eles dois vão precisar de apoio. Amanhã visitarei Hermione. – Audrey disse.

- É mesmo, se os treinos não fossem tão constantes eu também iria. – Angelina concordou.

- Mas e vocês Jorge e Angelina, quando vão se amarrar? – Carlinhos perguntou.

- Antes eu vou me aposentar no time, mas pra isso, temos que ganhar a Copa Mundial!– Angelina e Gina bateram as mãos, enquanto Harry e Jorge faziam caretas contrariadas. Eles não gostavam das noivas em um time cheio de marmanjos e somente elas duas de mulheres.

Assim os Weasley continuaram conversando na sala d'A Toca.

- Vem Mi, com cuidado, você não pode fazer movimentos bruscos. – Rony disse enquanto entrava com Hermione. Hermione sorriu.

- Me perdoa?

- Pelo que? – o ruivo a encarou confuso. Não acreditava que ela se culpava pela perda do bebê.

- Pelo nosso bebe. Meu corpo o rejeitou, é culpa minha! – Hermione dizia aos prantos.

- Xiii! Não chora! – Rony sentou com ela no sofá limpando as lágrimas da esposa. – A culpa também foi minha! Quem mandou eu aparatar com você? Mamãe fez de tudo para que não aparatássemos, mas eu o que fiz? Peguei sua mão e aparatei. Você não tem culpa. Nada na nossa vida é por acaso.

- Será que eu mereço um marido assim, tão carinhoso gentil... – Rony deu um sorriso amarelo. – Você mudou tanto... Pra melhor claro! Mas ainda assim mudou. E eu gostei dessa mudança.

- Eu mudei por você! Pra você, pra você se orgulhar e nunca se arrepender de ter se casado comigo. Fica ai vendo TV que eu vou preparar um banho pra você, e enquanto você toma banho preparo nosso almoço.

- Essa Lua-de-mel, não está saindo como o planejado. – Hermione riu. – Quando eu me recuperar vou ser muito boazinha com você.

- Mas já eu não prometo a mesma coisa, vou ser bem malvado. – Rony riu gostosamente. – Agora chega de papo, já pro banho mocinha, se não fica de castigo sem livro nenhum! – os dois riram. – Viu só, já to fazendo você rir.

- Você me faz rir porque só você me faz feliz.

Após o almoço o casal passou a tarde vendo um filme juntos, e rapidamente Hermione dormiu acompanhada de Rony, devido ao esgotamento físico e mental dos dois.


	24. Tédio

- Dormiu bem? – Uma voz grossa perguntou assim que a morena abriu os olhos na segunda feira. Hermione concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. Mesmo com o problema que eles enfrentaram, ele a amava, e estava cuidando tão bem dela! – No que esta pensando?

- Em como, mesmo com os problemas que enfrentamos, eu sou uma mulher de sorte.

- Então... Eu vou indo trabalhar. – Hermione olhou o relógio, incrédula. - Agora Fleur vem lhe fazer companhia, e depois mamãe vem. Não quero você sozinha em casa.

Hermione bufou.

- O que foi? Meu amor não fique assim. Eu sei que se você ficar sozinha vai se enfiar n'aqueles relatórios.

- Agora eu vou ficar com babá, vê se pode. – Hermione resmungou baixinho, e Rony riu.

- Vai sim, se for o melhor pra você. Bem agora eu vou indo, que eu e o Harry temos uma reunião com o chefe do departamento.

Hermione e Rony trocaram um Celinho e o ruivo foi trabalhar.

- O que você vai fazer Hermione? – A morena reclamou levantando da cama.

- Me ajudarr a cuidar da Vic! – Fleur disse entrando no quarto. – Vamos conversar muito! Olha como meu inglés melhorrou.

- Sim Fleur, seu inglês está bem melhor, nem parece o mesmo. Mas sempre pode melhorar. – Hermione disse sobre o idioma da _veela _que não era nem inglês com sotaque francês, e nem francês com sotaque inglês. _"Tudo bem que o inglês está bem melhor, mas por Merlin! Isso ta horrível!" _– Pra isso que tal conversar-mos?

- Sim! Nós nunca fomos intimas, mas adorraria! – Fleur disse empolgada.

Hermione e Fleur ficaram jogando conversa fora, na opinião de Hermione, Fleur passou a ser uma ótima pessoa, e uma mãe melhor ainda.

Depois do almoço Molly foi ficar com Hermione e Fleur foi para o Chalé das Conchas com a pequena Victoire de um ano e meio.

- Molly, eu queria falar com você. Você acha que a aparatação pode ter interferido? – Hermione perguntou enquanto elas tomavam um chá.

- Sinceramente não. Hermione, nós bruxas temos uma gestação diferente, Vê só, Fleur antes de ter a Vic, ela também perdeu um bebê, e pouco tempo depois engravidou, e estão todas duas totalmente saudáveis. Pode acontece de uma bruxa perder o bebê, ou perder a magia no inicio da gravidez, ou ficar com ela descontrolada, algumas não acontece nada, nada muda! Deu pra entender querida? Logo, logo, vocês terão a casa cheia.

- Eu também espero isso Molly. – Hermione disse. – Mas por um lado, não vou dizer que foi bom, mas sim prudente. Eu e o Rony temos que nos estabilizarmos melhor. E eu queria comprar uma casa melhor, maior... Lá em Ottery St. Catchpole, não tem nenhuma a venda? Quando Rony chegar vou falar com ele.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Um ruivo disse abrindo a porta. – Eu gosto de lá, e acho que nosso filhos, também gostarão.

**N/A: **Gente, ouve um erro cronológico. a Victórie já tem um ano. Ela nasceu em 2 de maio de 2000, eu botei errado.


	25. Um dia de trabalho, uma promoção

Hermione acordou mais cedo naquele dia, teria uma consulta com um ginecologista para saber se poderia retornar a sua vida sexual normalmente.

"_7h00min. O Expediente começa 8h30min ainda posso dormir um pouquinho... Xô sai pra lá preguiça, to parecendo o Rony". _Pensou a morena rindo de si mesma.

- Rony, acorda ou vamos nos atrasar. – ela disse se levantando enquanto Rony resmungava.

- Só mais cinco minutos. – ao dizer isto, ele se virou pro outro lado e continuou a dormir.

Hermione entrou no banheiro e foi fazer sua higiene pensando em como ter de forma _atrasada _a sua noite de núpcias.

- Ronald Weasley acorda! – Hermione gritou saindo do quarto. – Você vai se atrasar.

- Não se pode dormir mais nessa casa. – ele resmungou enquanto levantava, sonolento, da cama.

- Não se esqueça de arrumar a cama. – Hermione gritou do corredor.

- Ok, Sra. Weasley. – Rony disse enquanto fazia alguns floreios com a varinha. – Pronto. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Se arrume e vá trabalhar. – Hermione disse voltando ao quarto. – Perdi meus brincos, você sabe onde estão?

- Não sei, não... Você tem vários! Pegue outro.

- Mas esse foi minha _mãe quem me deu!_

- Desculpe... Eu estou com sono.

- Eu percebi.

- Vou tomar banho.

- Eu já vou embora.

- Já?

- Deve ter muito trabalho atrasado.

- Ok. Entendo. – Rony disse se direcionado ao banheiro.

- Ei! – Hermione disse chamando o ruivo. – Cadê o meu beijo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente ao marido.

Ele se aproximou e deu somente um selinho na esposa.

- Você fica lindo emburrado sabia?

Ele deu um sorriso meia boca e Hermione rapidamente saiu.

Hermione aparatou na mesma lixeira que Rony, Harry e Gina aparataram enquanto ela estava inconsciente, e, a passos rápidos foi em direção ao hospital trouxa.

- Hmmm... Boa tarde, eu tenho hora marcada com o doutor Stewart – Hermione disse.

- O Ginecologista e Obstetra? – a atendente perguntou.

- Sim.

- Ele já chegou, aguarde um minutinho, por favor.

Hermione agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e subiu em direção a sala do médico.

Quando ela chegou ao corredor, havia várias cadeiras coloridas, o que fazia parecer uns banquinhos de parque. Ao lado havia uma cestinha com algumas revistas, comuns para mulheres, mas, a matéria principal de uma delas fez o estômago da morena despencar em queda livre: "_Como ser bem sucedida no trabalho e no lar, mãe, mulher e amiga"._

- E não esqueça as vitaminas Sra. Stones. – O médico disse acompanhando uma outra mulher ao sair da sala. – Sra. Weasley? – Hermione confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Por aqui, por favor.

Hermione seguiu o médico e entrou na sala timidamente.

- Me diga Senhora Weasley, o que exatamente a trás aqui?

- Bem, doutor, eu estava grávida, mas sétima semana eu... Eu perdi o bebê.

- Sim, entendo... Então, veio fazer um check - up?

- Sim, isso. Eu e meu marido ainda não tivemos nossa noite de núpcias, por causa desse inconveniente. – o médico a olhou confuso, o que fez Hermione contar a história com mais detalhes.

Depois de algumas perguntas, o médico apenas falou:

- Só tome o remédio até próximo mês, depois a Senhora pode parar. Sua rotina sexual pode voltar ao normal hoje mesmo.

- Ah, obrigada. Até mais ver, Doutor. – Hermione disse.

- Até mais.

- Bom dia Beka, tudo bom? Onde está a Mel? – Hermione disse entrando na sala.

- Olá Mione! Quanto tempo, hein. Mel está doente e o Ministro quer falar com você.

- Comigo? – A morena perguntou. – Bom... Vou ver o que ele precisa.

Hermione saiu da sala onde trabalhava para falar com o Ministro Kingsley. Ela bateu na porta esperando ser anunciada por alguma secretária, mas o próprio ministro fez questão de atendê-la.

- Sra. Weasley, você já trabalha a algum tempo no ministério. Aproximadamente um ano, certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Então, eu queria falar com a Senhora sobre isso. A senhora sempre foi muito centrada, e executa seu trabalho com exatidão. É por isso, que eu gostaria de saber se a Senhora deseja ampliar o F.A.L.E. trabalhando no departamento de Controle e Regulamentação de Criaturas e Animais Mágicos como chefe do departamento.

- Claro, Sr. Kingsley! – Hermione disse eufórica. – É o meu maior desejo!

- Então, o que está esperando? Já pode começar a arrumar sua sala. Você foi promovida.

- Cara, hoje de manhã ela tava muito estranha comigo. – Rony falou com o amigo.

- Como assim estranha? – Harry perguntou lendo uns memorandos.

- Sei lá, saiu mais cedo de casa, e ainda não chegou no ministério.

- Como você sabe?

- Passei na sala dela antes do expediente.

- Vai ver ela veio, só que precisou sair.

- A Beka disse que ela ainda não havia chegado.

- Rony vocês são casados, e você conhece ela a mais de 10 anos. Então não há porque desconfiar.

- Isso está muito esquisito, Harry.

- O quê?

- Essa história aqui: _Encontrado no Beco Diagonal objeto usado pra Artes das Trevas. _Quem encontrou isso não estava no beco, e sim na Travessa do Tranco.

- Você acha? Quem encontrou?

- Batilda Simpson.

- Conhece?

- Não. Vamos interrogá-la?

- Claro.

- Tem veritasserum?

- Hmmm... Só um pouco, mas eu acho que dá.

- Acha? Potter... Potter, tsk, não sei como você é um Auror.

- Eu derrotei Voldemort esqueceu?

- Como você acha que eu iria esquecer disso?

- É meio difícil, levando em consideração o fato de que você e a Mione resolveram se pegar com uma guerra rolando lá em baixo.

- Sai dessa. – Rony disse rindo. – Vem, temos muito que fazer.

Hermione, como estava mudando de sala aquele dia saiu mais cedo.

Chegou em casa e preparou um jantar especial para ela e Rony e, ao tomar seu banho, vestiu a lingerie que havia comprado para o dia de seu casamento, mas que não chegou a usar.

Por cima, ela colocou um roupão rosa felpudo bem comprido. Rony não desconfiaria de nada!

Quando finalmente o ruivo chegou do trabalho, Hermione já tinha posto a mesa.

- Boa noite, amor. Como foi no trabalho? – A morena perguntou ao marido.

- Bem, e você? – O ruivo perguntou sentando-se à mesa.

- Ótimo! Recebi uma promoção! – Hermione disse super empolgada. Rony ficou completamente estático na mesa.

- Parabéns amor, você merece. Agora vamos jantar? Estou morrendo de fome. – O ruivo disse rindo.

Então os dois jantaram enquanto conversavam.

- Ron vai tomar um banho para relaxar, você está com cara de cansado.

- Não é só a cara, eu estou exausto.

- Vou limpar a cozinha.

Quando Hermione voltou ao quarto Rony já se encontrava deitado na cama. Para provocar, ela vagarosamente foi descendo o roupão, enquanto Rony acompanhava aquilo engolindo em seco.

- Você não estava de resguardo?

- Ele acabou hoje.

- Jura?

- Uhum. Mas como meu maridinho está muito cansado, nós vamos dormir.

- Quem está cansado? Eu estou super revigorado. – Rony pulou da cama enlaçando Hermione pela cintura.

- Negativo, eu prometi que ia ser boazinha com você, não prometi?

- E eu disse que ia ser muito malvado, não falei? Então Hermione Weasley, agora você está nas minhas mãos.

Os dois riram gostosamente enquanto Rony jogava Hermione na cama.

./imgres?imgurl=./_&imgrefurl=.&h=400&w=267&sz=21&tbnid=zAS8Z47a9qsJEM:&tbnh=124&tbnw=83&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlingeries%2Bpara%2Bnoites%2Bde%2Bn%25C3%25BApcias&zoom=1&q=lingeries+para+noites+de+n%C3%BApcias&hl=pt-BR&usg=_7Bu-IJZ_wyeE0RH3rlZkSVS5SjI=&sa=X&ei=WyKNTM2FKoGB8gatpPXSCQ&ved=0CCgQ9QEwAg


	26. Sra Potter

**Sra. Potter**

_Momento H/G_

**Pov.**** Gina.**

Finalmente, é hoje. É hoje que eu vou me casar com o homem que domina meus pensamentos desde os 11 anos, quando eu o vi na estação de trem a caminho do primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

E quando ele veio passar as férias de verão na minha casa, parecia um sonho...

Em pensar que eu sentia ciúmes da nerd cabeluda, que vivia grudada nele, é isso mesmo, estou falando da minha cunhada Hermione Granger... _Weasley._

É isso mesmo, eu tinha ciúmes dela com o Harry e não pense que eu era a única, o Rony e o Vítor também tinha, a Cho.

Mas a Hermione que me ajudou a ficar com o Harry, ajudou aspas, ela me disse o que eu deveria fazer pra atrair a atenção dele, e deu uns toques nele, tipo: _Ta vendo aquela ruiva? Ela não é só a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, ela é uma garota. _

Mas ele era tapado demais pra entender que ela queria dizer isso.

Me aposentei ontem do Harpias, vou começar a trabalhar no Profeta Diário daqui a um mês. E em oito messes e meio serei mamãe. É isso ai, hoje é dia 4 de abril, estou de uma semana, Harry já sabe, o bebê é pra inicio de janeiro, uma curandeira que me falou, minhas contas estavam dando dezembro, mas ai você me pergunta, como eu já sei que estou grávida em tão pouco tempo. Simples, porque minha regra vem certinho todo dia 28, e ainda não tinha vindo, como eu me lembrava, eu comprei um teste de farmácia igual ao da Mione, só que o _farcemeutico _disse que era melhor o Beta... E deu positivo.

Ai você deve me perguntar: _E ai você ta feliz?_

Feliz eu até to, mas vamos levar em consideração, eu tenho vinte anos, recém casada, e daqui a nove messes serei mamãe.

Eu tenho pena da Hermione, que perdeu o bebê... Eu não quero perder o meu pedacinho do Harry... O meu filho, _meu filho... _

- Ginevra que cara é essa? – É gente, vocês não vão acreditar mas essa é a sem sotaque Fleur Weasley. O que aconteceu eu não sei, mas há dois messes, o _ingrress da veela _está perfeito. – Você esta parecendo o vampiro do sótão.

- Eu não consegui dormir direito. Sonhei que o Harry fugia, desistia do casamento. – Confessei a Fleur.

- Você tem cinco irmãos, ele não é louco.

Nós duas rimos.

- Levanta, vamos tomar café.

Então descemos até a cozinha, Hermione tinha dormido n'A Toca, no antigo quarto de Rony, Fleur no antigo quarto de Gui e Carlinhos, Audrey no de Percy, e Angelina no dos Gêmeos.

Já estavam todas as mulheres no andar de baixo, até mesmo a pessoa que eu menos queria ver no momento: _Isabelle Delacour:_

- Bom die Ginevrre.

- Bom dia Isabelle. – Eu respondi mais ríspida do que eu pretendia.

- Nossa quanto mau humor. – Hermione disse rindo.

- Nem parece que vai casar hoje. – Angelina completou.

- Você, - eu apontei o garfo ameaçadoramente para Hermione. – Não estava nem um pouco calma no dia do seu casamento. – E você. – Dessa vez apontei pra Angelina. – Ano que vem, agente conversa sobre o seu humor.

- Gente, gente. A Gina ta nervosa, vamos com calma. – Audrey disse.

- Gina, assim que acabar de tomar café, já pro banho, e eu vou ver se tiro essas olheiras. – Mamãe disse entrando na cozinha.

Ainda bem que ela não sabe que eu to grávida. Quando Rony e Hermione tinham decidido morar juntos, ela não disse nada a eles, mas eu ouvi tanto aqui em casa, e quando eu ia dormir na casa do Harry? Pior ainda, ela dizia que isso não era coisa de moça de família, por isso que ela adora a Angelina, já que minha cunhada não cai no papo furado do Jorge.

- Ok mamãe. – Assim eu terminei meu café e fui tomar banho.

Hermione ficou responsável em fiscalizar o jardim, e Angelina ia de tempos em tempos ao Apartamento do Rony e da Hermione, ver como os meninos estavam, o que era uma exigência minha, depois que eu descobri que o Harry e o Rony quase não acordaram no casamento a seis messes atrás.

Ai você me pergunta porque eu to irritada, simples, tem uma veela da sua idade no seu casamento e ela deve a vida a seu marido.

- Harry, Harry, Harry...

- Fala logo Jorge! Você está nesse Harry, Harry, Harry a quase dez minutos. - Harry impacientou-se.

- uiah! A noivinha ta nervosa. - Carlinhos zombou do futuro cunhado.

- Olha só, o assunto é sério. - Começou Gui. - A Ginhinha tem vinte anos, mamãe te ama e vocês vão casar. Ela é pura e virgem, e deve permanecer assim pelo restante da vida. Mamãe tem outros cinco filhos para dar netos à ela.

O pânico de Harry era palpável, _"Gina me disse a três dias estar grávida ... Ah Merlin o que eu faço? Voldemort não é nada comparado a cinco Weasley 's raivosos."_

- Harry? Você está bem? Cara você não vai morrer agora né? É brincadeira do Gui, o pai da Fleur disse o mesmo pra ele. - Rony disse chamando o amigo a razão.

- Todos prontos? Nós temos cinco minutos para chegar A Toca. - Percy disse, e logo os rapazes aparataram.

- Gina você está linda nesse vestido. - Hermione me falou com um brilho tão grande nos olhos.

- Mi eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

- Sim Gina? - Ela disse ajeitando o próprio vestido.

- Eu não gostava de você. - confessei.

- Hã? - Ela parecia cofusa

- Eu sempre fui paixonada pelo Harry. Quando o Rony saturou o assunto Harry Potter, ele começou o assunto Hermione Granger. Disse que você era muito inteligente e bonita, mas não era muito vaidosa, falava muito de você. Disse que vocês andavam sempre juntos, os três, no meu primeiro ano, eu vi com meus próprios olhos e tive vontade de te azarar. Depois isso passou. Eu vi que você amava o Rony no meu segundo ano, e eu sei que internamente você nunca perdoou o Sirius. - Hermione corou com minha ultima afirmação. - Mas no baile de inverno... Fique calma, eu já gostava de você. Retomando, no Baile de Inverno, a Rita escreveu aquilo, o Vítor e o Rony brigando por você, eu pensei porque o Harry também não se interessaria por ela?

- pelo mesmo motivo que o Rony não se intereça por você. O Harry e eu, somos irmãos . - Hermione me interrompeu.

- Pra provar que eu te amo, você aceita ser madrinha do meu filho?

- Filho? Gin, você está grávida?

- Sim.

- Não precisava nem ter perguntado. - Ela veio me abraçar mas parou. - O vestido. - E apontou para o meu.

- Verdade, não quero chegar amassada. E você está linda de Dama.

- É isso é muito estranho. Você foi dama do meu casamento, e eu do seu.

- Uhum e o Harry padrinho do seu e o Rony do meu. E você madrinha do meu filho...

- Isso vai dar uma boa briga.

- O que? - Eu perguntei queimando de curiosidade.

- Meninas estão prontas? - papai perguntou da porta do quarto. - Podemos descer?

- Sim - Eu respondi.

- Vocês estão lindas. Vocês já sabem como fazer certo?

- Sim Sr. Weasley. - Hermione respondeu. Ela ainda não perdeu essa mania de chamar meus pais pelo sobrenome. As vezes, muito raramente os chamava pelo nome.

Papai foi me guiando pelas escadas, com Hermione a nossa frente. Quando chegamos ao jardim foi ali que eu me dei conta que eu iria me casar, _eu já estou me casando._

O Harry estava aponto de enfartar, e lindo também. Trajava um terno verde-esmeralda combinando com os olhos que herdara de sua mãe.

O Jardim também estava muito bem ornamentado. A grama estava bem verde, afinal estamos na primavera, bem aparada e macia, usamos a mesma poção que a Hermione usa no cabelo, e mamãe também botou um pouquinho no cabelo Harry, mas não adiantou muita coisa, melhor dizendo, não adiantou nada.

Mas voltando ao Jardim, ele estava decorado ao final de cada fileira de bancos com um arranjo de flores, vermelhas e brancas, Harry me confessou amar vermelho uma vez: _" Eu amo o vermelho, ele me lembra as duas coisas que mas me fizeram felizes: Weasley e Grifinória." _Portanto, no nosso casamento, vermelho era o essencial, e os noivos também obviamente.

- Faça-a feliz. – papai me tirou dos pensamentos me entregando ao Harry. É agora ou nunca.


	27. Sra Potter 2ª parte

**Senhora Potter.**

**2ª Parte**

_Momento H/G_

**P.O.V. HARRY**

Gina enquanto vinha em minha direção me parecia um pouco pensativa. Será que ela queria desistir de tudo? Será que ela só aceitou se casar comigo pela pressão que os Weasley estavam fazendo após o casamento de Rony e Mione? Será que ela não estava feliz em casar comigo? Será que ela só aceitou porque está grávida? Será que...

- Eu te amo. – Gina sussurrou para mim assim que Arthur a entregou-me – E eu sei o que está pensando.

Eu sorri... Ela sorriu de volta. Era tão bom vê-la assim, ela me entendia tão bem, realmente eu não podia ter mais sorte.

A cerimônia corria tranquilamente, eu particularmente não prestei atenção a uma só palavra do juiz de paz, eu só queria ver a minha Gina se tornar a _Senhora Potter._

- Harry James Potter, aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legitima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe? – o velhinho anão me perguntou.

Parecia que minha garganta tinha congelado, minha voz não queria sair. Gina me olhou em pânico. "_E agora? Respira Harry... Respira. Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três..."._

- Aceito. – E finalmente a voz saiu, Gina me olhou aliviada, e eu senti o olhar dos Weasleys queimando em minhas costas.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita Harry James Potter como seu legitimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?- Meu sangue gelou após essa pergunta. Se ela quisesse se vingar? E eu não errei, ela me olhou com uma cara de homicida psicopata que põe medo até na Sra. Weasley.

- Aceito. – Ela disse e me olhou como se dissesse: depois conversamos.

- As alianças, por obséquio. – O velhinho disse e Rony, o guardião das minhas alianças, entregou-as a ele. – O Senhor primeiro. – ele disse me entregando a aliança menor.

- Gina, receba está aliança, com a qual lhe desposarei, eu sei que ela afetivamente não diz nada, mas simbolicamente sim. E que você nunca duvide do amor que eu sinto por você, mesmo eu sendo um pouco lerdo, não mais que o Rony, eu sou capaz de doar minha vida se for pra te fazer feliz.

Eu vi que Gina voltou a ficar vulnerável, ela me pareceu um pouco chorosa, minha vontade era de abraçá-la naquele momento, dizer a ela tudo o que eu estava sentindo, mas ainda não era hora.

- Senhora. – Gina pegou a aliança que ficou na almofada.

- Harry, com está aliança eu desposo o amor da minha vida desde os onze anos, homem que eu escolhi pra me casar, construir uma família, apoiar, amar... Está aliança não é única, ela é um par, e sempre que olhar pra ela lembre-se de mim, lembre sempre que aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre estarei aqui.

- Pelo poder investido a mim, eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar... – Ele não terminou de falar e eu não perdi tempo. Puxei a Gina, a **Senhora Potter**, _minha esposa_ para um beijo. Um beijo calmo... Pra que a pressa? Ela mesma disse que sempre estaria me esperando, e nós temos a vida inteira pela frente. Depois do beijo eu abracei _minha esposa_... Eu estou tão feliz, eu queria passar a minha alegria pra ela, queria que ela sentisse a minha alegria. Não que eu duvidasse que ela esteja feliz, não! Não é isso, eu só quero que ela saiba como eu estou me sentindo nesse momento.

Eu vou ser pai, acabei de casar com a mulher que amo, e vou formar a família que eu perdi tão cedo, e que sempre quis ter.

- Eu te amo. – Ela me disse com os olhos marejados.

- Hey! Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi, está casando com o melhor homem do mundo, porque está chorando? – perguntei brincando com minha esposa.

- Porque eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo nesse momento! – ela me disse e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

**Sem Pov****.**

A festa estava perfeita; Rony e Hermione discutiam em um canto, Jorge e Angelina conversavam sobre o futuro casamento, Percy estava em um canto, quieto e sem beber, pois tinha discutido com Audrey assim que chegou A'Toca, Gui e Carlinhos conversavam sobre quadribol.

- Está tudo igual, e mesmo assim tão diferente. – Gina cochichou no ouvido de Harry enquanto eles dançavam.

- Não, o Rony e a Hermione ainda estão brigando, então enquanto os dois estiverem brigando, é porque tudo está na mais perfeita ordem. – Harry respondeu abraçando mais a esposa.

- Não eles já param de discutir, Hermione acabou de entrar e o Rony foi conversar com Percy. Com o Percy, Harry! Você entende a gravidade da situação? – eles riram.

- É bem tensa essa situação, mas acho que o Rony cansou das chateações do Percy e decidiu entrar, olha ele lá.

- Pra um casal recém casado, nós estamos muito preocupados com a vida alheia. – Harry zombou.

- Pois é... Essa festa demora tanto a ter fim... – Gina disse sorrindo maliciosamente. – Eu adoraria consumar o nosso casamento logo.

- Ô ruiva, não brinca assim comigo. – Harry disse à esposa. _"Minha esposa"_. Riu.

- Do que está rindo?

- Por pensar que depois de tudo pelo que nós passamos, hoje conseguimos ser felizes, eu estou vivo e me casando com a mulher que eu amo.

- Gina! O buquê! – Angelina veio correndo. – Você viu a Hermione?

- Ela entrou. E o Rony logo atrás. Acho que eles brigaram. – Gina disse chegando à conclusão óbvia do fato que muitos presenciaram.

- Ok. Vem vamos trocar de roupa antes que você jogue o buquê e vá pra sua lua-de-mel.

- Uh. – entrou Hermione esbaforida no quarto. – Nem falei com você Senhora Potter.

- É, não falou mesmo. – Gina fez biquinho. – Mas onde a senhora estava?

- Nem me pergunte! Quero matar o seu irmão! – Hermione disse mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Vai me dizer que vocês estavam brigando esse tempo todo? – Angelina perguntou.

- Pior que sim! Alguém já disse àquela vaca da Cosete que o Ronald é casado? Porque ela parece não saber. – Hermione disse alterando-se.

- Hey, hey! Vamos nos acalmar por aqui. Isso é uma festa de casamento. – Molly falou.

- É, mas parece que vai ter um divórcio. – Hermione resmungou e Fleur riu da concunhada**.**

- Gina pra onde vocês vão? – Perguntou Angelina vibrando de excitação.

- Hawaii. – Gina falou dando pulinhos. – Nós queríamos ir à praia.

- O hotel vai pegar fogo! Do jeito que a Gina é fogosa, e o Hawaii é quente, vai haver um incêndio. – Hermione disse provocando risadas de todas.

- Hermione! O que minha mãe vai pensar de mim? – Gina disse se fazendo de ofendida.

- Nada Ginevra, eu sei muito bem do que você é capaz. – Molly disse fazendo as moças explodirem as gargalhadas.

- Vamos descer meninas? – Perguntou Angelina.

- Vamos, mas antes tenho que dar uma palavrinha com a Hermione. Podem ir descendo. – Gina disse.

As demais mulheres que estavam no quarto desceram ficando somente a Sra. Potter e a Sra. Weasley no quarto. Gina se sentou na cama, com uma cara misturando cinismo e seriedade, o que deixou Hermione um tanto nervosa e desconfortável.

- Sra. Weasley! Você pensa que me engana? – Gina disse rompendo as gargalhadas.

- O que Gina? – Hermione perguntou confusa.

- Passou despercebido pras outras, mas para mim não. Você está com alguns amassados na roupa e no seu pescoço. Fica calma – Gina disse quando Hermione correu para o espelho. - Na parte de trás, tem uns vergões vermelhos. Me conta o que aconteceu.

- O quê? – Hermione se fez de desentendida.

- Aonde foi?

- Aonde foi o que Gina? – Hermione impacientou-se.

- Que vocês fizeram amor. – Hermione corou, mas respondeu:

- No banheiro.

- O QUÊ!

- Eu sei Gina. Foi seu irmão, ele me empurrou porta adentro, nem vimos onde estavamos e quando demos conta... Já era. – Hermione corou violentamente.

- Não posso acreditar. – Gina disse rindo. – A garota certinha de Hogwarts, que não suportava descumprir as regras, faz umas coisas dessas...

- Vamos descer Ginevra.

Logo que as duas desceram, Hermione foi pra perto de Angelina. Enquanto Rony, Jorge, Carlinhos, Harry e _Cosete _conversavam o que irritou profundamente Hermione.

- Hey, aqui ela não fará nada. – Angelina tranqüilizou a outra morena.

- É _aqui _não.

- Vou jogar o buquê! – Gina gritou de longe.

**xxx**

- Você devia ir lá. – Rony disse a Cosete.

- É eu vou. – A jovem loira disse aos rapazes e saiu.

- Se ela agarrar o buquê, Rony, se prepare, você é um homem morto. – Carlinhos comentou.

- Por que? – O Weasley mais novo perguntou confuso.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, essa moça está dando em cima de você descaradamente, e Hermione já percebeu. Aliás, todo mundo percebeu e só você que não. _Nós _já te ajudamos uma vez, e eu não quero estar aqui pra ver você jogar tudo fora. – Jorge disse ao irmão, com uma seriedade anormal.

- _Merda! _– Harry disse. - Cosete conseguiu pegar o buquê!


	28. Chapter 28

- Parabéns Cosete. Bem cunhados _queridos _vou indo. – Harry disse rindo e indo em direção a Gina.

Hermione se despediu dos amigos que iriam aparatar para um beco perto do aeroporto. A morena continuou na festa conversando com Angelina.

- Finalmente eu e Jorge vamos casar! Eu estou tão feliz! Nós estamos pensando em comprar uma casa aqui perto com quintal sabe?

- Uhum. – A morena respondeu com os olhos vidrados no marido que estava em uma conversa bom animada com Cosete. – Desculpe Ang, mas eu não estou mais agüentando isso.

- Mi, eles tão só conversando. – Angelina interveio. – Relaxa, aproveita a festa.

- Por enquanto eles estão _só _conversando. Vou entrar... Domingo conversamos melhor.

Hermione se despediu de Angelina, e entrou na casa torta, Molly e Fleur estavam ajustando as lembranças de casamento.

- Molly me perdoe, mas eu não estou em condições de ficar e ajudar. – Hermione se desculpou.

- Que isso querida. – Molly disse carinhosamente. – Eu é quem adoraria lhe ajudar, mas estou atarefada.

- Hermione, você fica com Victoire para mim? Está tarde, e ela está um pouco enjoadinha. – Fleur perguntou a cunhada, com a pequena _veela _no colo.

- Claro Me de ela. – Hermione disse. – Posso usar seu Flu Sra. Weasley?

- Claro que pode.

**xxx**

Hermione chegou em casa exausta, mas tinha uma criança para cuidar... Uma criança... A morena começou a pensar no que teria acontecido se não tivesse perdido o seu bebe... _"Será que o Ronald estaria assim com Cosete? Será que ele estaria babando minha barriga? Eu estaria grávida de quase oito messes... Talvez realmente tenha sido melhor assim, se continuar desse jeito, provavelmente nós dois nos separemos e como deve ser pra uma criança crescer com os pais separados?"_

- em Vick, vem tomar banho com titia. – Hermione pegou a pequena de quase dois anos e se encaminhou para o seu banheiro pondo a banheira para encher.

- Tadê o tio Onald? – Victoire perguntou olhando para os lados, tentando achar o tio.

- Eu não sei meu anjo... Eu não sei...

A garota ficou brincando na banheira, e logo Hermione a tirou. Vestiu-a com um pijama de unicórnios e a deitou na cama dela e de Ronald, pois o outro quarto da casa era usado como biblioteca. A pequenina menina demorou um pouco a dormir, e quando o fez já era 22h49min e nada do seu marido chegar. Sentiu seus olhos encherem de água e se direcionou ao banheiro para tomar banho, entrou na banheira e chorou tudo o que tinha pra chorar _"Será que o estúpido do Ronald não vê que essa mulher está se insinuando para ele? Será que ele está gostando? Será que ele não vê que eu estou sofrendo?"_

Após esse momento de reflexão e _meu marido não me ama _Hermione saiu da banheira e entou em um "pijama", um camisa velha do Chudley Cannons do Rony que ela adorava vestir como camisola e uma calça d moletom também velha. Quando a jovem se olhou no espelho se sentiu um sapo: os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas, e amanhã vou para a casa dos meus pais. – Dito isso, Hermione arrumou uma mala com algumas roupas, iria ficar somente uma semana com os pais, depois voltaria para casa. Ai sim sentaria e conversaria com Rony, no momento, ele corria sérios riscos de receber uma maldição imperdoável.

Depois de organizar suas coisas, deitou-se na cama ao lado da sobrinha chorando silenciosamente, depois acabou adormecendo devido ao esgotamento emocional, não ouviu o som do seu marido aparatando.

**xxx**

Ronald estava conversando com Cosete, mas prestava atenção a todos os passos de sua esposa, Hermione.

- Você acha que eu tenho chance com o Adrian? – Cosete perguntou ao ruivo. – Bem... er, vocês são amigos, então eu me aproximei de você porque eu pensei que você poderia me dar uma forcinha com ele... E agora, temos a magia do buquê ao meu favor... Você me ajuda Weasley?

- Claro. – Rony respondeu vendo Hermione entrar em casa.

- Então Rony, vou indo embora, amanhã é minha escala, tenho que começar a patrulhar as cinco da manhã... Acredita nisso?

- Uhum, tchau. – Os dois se abraçaram e Cosete aparatou.

- Angelina, cadê a Hermione? – Rony perguntou a cunhada.

- Você é quem deveria saber, ela é sua esposa, não minha. – Angelina respondeu ríspida e Rony lhe lançou um olhar zangado.

- Obrigada pela informação. – O ruivo respondeu e saiu dali a passos duros.

- Mamãe, a senhora viu a Hermione? Eu acho que ela foi embora, vi ela entrando, mas não a vi sair.

- Ela foi para casa, e está muito chateada... Então dê um tempo, me ajude a entregar as lembrancinhas sim?

- Ok mamãe...

- Entregue essa a sua tia Muriel.

- Mamãe por favor...

- Já foi e já voltou Ronald?

- Essa batalha está perdida?

- Com certeza.

**xxx**

O ruivo aparatou na sala de sua casa, e entrou no corredor em direção ao seu quarto. Quando entrou no quarto não pode deixar de sorrir. Hermione e Victoire dormiam na cama um sono tranqüilo, Hermione meio que abraçava a pequenina de maneira protetora, mas uma mala no chão do quarto desviou sua atenção. Decidiu se aproximar e ver o que tinha dentro. Seu estomago despencou em queda livre, ao contatar que se tratavam das coisas de Hermione. _"Será que ela ia se separar dele?" _Entrou no banheiro, e enquanto tomava banho refletiu... Eram ciúmes! Sim ciúmes, ela não suportava a presença de Cosete! Ah! Hermione, como você estava sendo boba, todos estavam, pois a loira, não tinha nenhum interesse no ruivo.

Após o banho, o jovem pegou um travesseiro e um lençol e foi dormir no sofá. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Tão vendo só? Vocês xingaram a coitada da Cosete a toa. Me perguntaram quem era Cosete, da onde veio e pra onde vai. Cosete é o nome da filha da minha amiga, eu que escolhi, porque eu iria ser a madrinha, então como eu não aceitei batizar a menina, eu fiz essa personagem em homenagem a ela._

**_N/A²_**_: Minhas maquiagens de final de balada, peçam por mim, porque capitulo agora só depois do dia 28/11. Eu tenho que prestar concurso._

_Blood Kisses Liih._


	29. Aniversário de Casamento parte I

Quando Rony acordou na manhã seguinte, o sol ainda não tinha nem nascido. Mal acordou, dobrou o lençol que tinha usado - dobrou-o de maneira trouxa -, pegou o travesseiro e foi em direção ao quarto para guardá-los, e também ter certeza de que Hermione ainda estava em casa.

De coração apertado ele abriu a porta do quarto, quando ele viu o lado de dentro do quarto, sentiu-se aliviado, permitiu-se até um suspiro de alívio. _Ela ainda dormia ._Entrou sorrateiramente no quarto para não acordá-la, mas acabou se assustando quando ela começou a falar:

- Rony... Ron... Por favor, fica... Eu te amo, não posso ficar sem você... Você não me ama mais?

- Claro que te amo, mas... – Ele parou de falar quando constatou que ela ainda dormia. _Ela sonhou comigo. _Ele pensou e saiu sorrindo do quarto.

**xxx**

- Já de pé essa hora? – Hermione disse aparecendo na porta da cozinha. – Não vi você chegar ontem...

- É... Quando cheguei você já dormia. – ele respondeu mirando o copo vazio que segurava. – Preparei o café.

- Ah... Obrigada. – ela respondeu sem graça.

- Você... Hum... Não precisa ir... – ele disse por fim.

- Ir? Ah... Você viu a mala...

- É, vi... Sabe a Cosete?

- Sim... – Hermione disse indiferente.

- Eu estava pensando em a chamar para jantar... – Hermione quebrou um copo – Junto com um outro auror, o Adrian. Ela tá na dele. Pediu-me pra falar com ele e tudo... O que acha de sexta?

- Ela... Ela... Não quer _nada com você_? – perguntou a morena chocada.

- Não. – ele sorriu – Porque achou isso?

- Por que ela só falava com você. Era Rony pra cá, Weasley pra lá. – ela disse aborrecida.

- Por que o Adrian só fala comigo... Nem com o Harry ele fala. Não me pergunte o porquê disso tudo! – ele sorriu singelamente para a esposa que ainda estava chocada.

- Então você nunca teve nada com ela? Nem ia me deixar?

- Claro que não... E eu já não consigo mais dormir brigado com você. Quando eu vi aquela mala... Fiquei desesperado, pensei que fosse te perder pra sempre. Minha vida é você. – ele que já estava de pé segurava o rosto dela com as mãos. – Eu te amo Hermione Weasley, você é a mulher da minha vida.

Ela chorava ao pensar o quão idiota tinha sido em pensar todas aquelas coisas... Ela não era assim, ela sempre foi mais racional, mais centrada, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela ia ficar maluca, com certeza ia.

- Você ainda vai me deixar louca... – ela disse antes de beijá-lo com voracidade. – Acho que essa é uma das razões para eu te amar tanto.

**xxx**

Rony e Harry estavam no departamento dos aurores discutindo sobre a ronda daquela noite.

- Rony, eu já te expliquei que eu não posso trocar a escala com você! A Gina já está com a gravidez bem adiantada, eu não posso deixar ela sozinha em casa!

- Harry, se eu ficar na ronda essa noite, a Hermione me mata! Arranca minha pele sem magia! Hoje nós fazemos um ano de casados, é o nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento, põe a mão na consciência. E a Gina só está de seis messes, o bebê não vai nascer agora.

- Não vai, mas... Rony, por favor, deixe-me completar um ano de casamento antes da sua irmã me decapitar. – Harry olhava pro cunhado suplicante.

- É... Então eu fico... – Rony parou de falar, quando ele e Harry viram quem entrava no cubículo, ao qual eles chamavam de sala, _Adrian. _

- Adrian, que bom ver você por aqui. – Rony começou, o que despertou a desconfiança de Adrian.

- Eu trabalho aqui, e divido a sala com vocês. O que você quer Weasley? – Adrian falou tudo da maneira estúpida que sempre usava ao tratar as pessoas.

- Tem como você trocar a sua escala comigo? Hoje é meu aniversário de casamento e... – Rony foi interrompido por Adrian que foi curto e grosso em sua decisão.

- Impossível.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Harry tem um rosário ai? – Rony disse tentando _se _descontrair, pois sabia que Hermione não perdoaria sua falha. – Ou melhor, um telefone, porque eu acho que vou ligar e fazer aquele seguro de vida que a Hermione estava falando outro dia lá com você e a Gina.

- Se eu fosse você usava o telefone pra falar com ela, já que vocês colocaram o telefone na casa de vocês. – Harry disse a Rony que se jogava em uma cadeira, para não azarar Adrian que saia da sala.

- Vou fazer isso.

Rony pegou o telefone de Harry e ligou para a esposa.

_ - Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Rony? Ele está ai? Está tudo bem? _– Hermione disparou ao atender o telefonema.

_ - Querida, sou eu, Rony. Está tudo péssimo._

_ - O que houve? O problema da escala?_

_ - Sim, isso. Ninguém quis trocar, nem o Harry. Um trabalho tão fácil. É só ficar sentado, o departamento vazio, ninguém atormentando o juízo alheio, se quisermos podemos até dormir. Só temos que acordar caso ocorra algum chamado, e avisar o restante dos aurores._

_ - Mesmo assim ninguém quis trocar? Pra mim quem tinha que ficar à noite era mais difícil..._

_ - Tem a ronda que é pior, alguns têm de ir a Azcaban, outros ao Beco Diagonal, travessa do tranco, Hogsmead, e até mesmo na Londres trouxa._

_ - Rony você nunca me disse isso..._

_ - Porque nós nunca conversamos sobre trabalho, e eu estou tentando lhe mostrar que se eu não fui para casa, não foi porque eu quis._

_ - Eu sei que você queria vir... Então eu acho que eu vou ficar com meus pais... Tudo bem pra você? _

_ - Sim, tudo bem. – Rony disse pesaroso._

_ - Não fique assim meu bem. Sei que a culpa não foi sua. Te amo. Mande um abraço ao Harry e a Gina._

_ - Também te amo. _

Rony desligou e entregou o celular ao Harry, ele até tinha um celular, presente de Hermione, mas não acertava mexer, então preferia deixá-lo em casa.

Harry se despediu do amigo, já eram seis e meia, a hora em que os aurores eram liberados do expediente, mas foi às sete que _ela _apareceu na sua sala.

**N/A:** _Quem será que apareceu na sala dele? Mistérios, e gente, eu vou dar uma corridinha com a fic, e mudando de assunto, quem está lendo a Um grande erro II, ela ta um muito atrasada, mas eu não desisti dela, eu vou atualizá-la, logo, logo._

Blood Kisses Liih.


	30. Aniversário de Casamento FINAL

Harry se despediu do amigo, já eram seis e meia, a hora em que os aurores eram liberados do expediente, mas foi às sete que _ela_apareceu na sua sala.

Rony foi surpreendido ao ver a porta da sua sala ser aberta e _ela_ter ido lá. Ela nunca ia lá.

- O que houve? – O ruivo perguntou assustado.

- Vim lhe ver. Não gostou da surpresa? – Ela disse de forma meiga, entrando na sala, depositando a cesta que tinha em mãos na mesa de Harry. – Atrapalho?

- Não. Você nunca atrapalha só que foi realmente uma surpresa. O que tem na cesta? – Ele perguntou levantando da mesa.

- Hidromel, tortinhas de abóbora, sapos de chocolate, feijõesinhos de todos os sabores... Eu sei que você gosta, então passei no beco e comprei.

- Você não ia pra casa dos seus pais? – Ele perguntou enlaçando-a em um abraço.

- Ia, mas mudei de idéia. Você disse que aqui ficava vazio. – Ela se encaixou melhor entre os braços do marido. – Então tive a idéia de fazer um piquenique.

- Piquenique?

- Sim.

- Então, vamos arrumar. – Ela se soltou do abraço e foi pegar a toalha. Ele puxou a varinha e com alguns floreios já tinha arrumado tudo.

- Ah Rony! Eu queria fazer tudo sem magia! – Ela fez beicinho, o que provocou a risada do ruivo.

- Então me desculpa, meu amor?

- Tem como não desculpar? Tudo bem que às vezes você é um trasgo insensível, mas eu te amo mesmo assim. Foi pra você que eu disse sim há um ano atrás.

- Ter até tem, mas que bom que você não sabe. Você é essencial na minha vida. Eu preciso de você pra poder respirar todos os dias, pra ter um objetivo na vida. Até hoje não sei o que você tinha tomado pra dizer sim há um ano atrás, mas mesmo assim eu estou muitíssimo feliz. Porque é você que me completa, e eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo! Feliz um ano de casado. – Ela disse beijando de forma saudosa os lábios do marido.

**N/A**:_Minhas maquiagens de final de balada eu queria desejar a todos vocês um Feliz Natal pra todos, e um 2011 repleto de bençãos.  
Esse capitulo não está a 8ª maravilha porque eu escrevi as preças, porque tinha muita gente achando que eu tinha abandonado a fic. Eu só abandonarei alguma fic minha incompleta o dia em que eu morrer.__  
_**N/A²:**_Eu ia postar esse capitulo no dia 24 mas acabou não dando. Me perdoam?_

_Blood Kisses, Liih._


	31. Seja Bem Vindo James!

A rotina de casados não era fácil. Cuidar de uma casa e ainda trabalhar no ministério era sacrificante, mas Hermione não se importava com isso. Queria era mais... Mais cansaço por ter que cuidar de Rony, da casa e das suas responsabilidades como chefe do Departamento de Controle e Regulamentação de Criaturas e Animais mágicos.

Hermione tinha ido para o trabalho sozinha, pois queria chegar mais cedo; deveria recolher uns materiais pois tinha uma reunião com todo o departamento.

- Bom dia Tasha. – Hermione disse para a secretária que havia chego há pouco tempo.

- Bom dia Senhora Weasley, Vai precisar de mim agora? Ou posso tomar um café? – A secretária nova de Hermione, Natasha, que era uma morena de cabelos crespos e íris escuras perguntou.

- Não. Pode ir, vou separar as planilhas dos projetos e irei pra sala de reuniões. – Hermione disse sorrindo.

Hermione era uma boa chefe e Natasha uma boa funcionaria. As duas gostavam de perfeccionismo em tudo o que faziam, então era um trabalho de companheirismo. Natasha era muito mais que uma simples secretária.

**xxx**

Hermione já estava na sala de reuniões e apresentava os seus projetos aos funcionários, enquanto Natasha estava organizando a agenda dela, até que um ruivo corria afobado na direção dela, assustando-a.

- T-Tasha... Hermione... Onde está?

- Sr. Weasley o que houve? Ela está na reunião, não posso interromper.

- O James... Nasceu! Harry foi correndo pra casa, eu quero conhecer meu afilhado, diz pra ela, que eu já fui pra lá, ok?

- Sim senhor, só preste atenção na hora de aparatar.

- Pode deixar. Não esquece de avisar a ela, por favor!

**xxx**

- Então, a solução que eu encontrei para que consigamos por o F.A.L.E em prática era a nos associarmos ao departamento de Aurores para que faça-mos um relatório detalhado sobre quais casas tem Elfos domésticos e como os animais são tratados, todos de acordo? – Hermione disse fechando a pauta da reunião. – Então, terminamos aqui. Uma boa tarde a todos.

Quando Hermione ia chegando a sua sala, Tasha a interceptou no caminho e foi logo despejando:

- Hermione, seu sobrinho nasceu.

- James? Quem disse? – Hermione indagou desconfiada.

- O Senhor Ronald veio aqui, atrás da Senhora, e eu disse que a senhora estava em reunião.

- E ele esta aonde?

- Foi pra casa ver a irmã e o cunhado.

- Casa? Nasceu no Largo Grimmauld?

- Não sei dizer... Não é melhor a Senhora ir n'A Toca?

- É... é melhor... Alguém lá deve saber de algo.

- Se não, a loja de Logros é uma opção.

- Obrigada... Já vou indo conhecer meu afilhado.

**xxx**

- Rony cadê a Hermione? – Gina perguntou ao irmão que estava com o afilhado no colo. – Cuidado com o meu filho! Mamãe ele está segurando o James errado.

Rony corou um pouco e Molly ajeitou o bebe que dormia, no colo do tio.

Hermione chegou ao Largo e bateu na porta, Audrey que estava na sala abriu a porta para a concunhada.

- Olá Herm! – A moça saudou a outra com um sorriso. – Estão todos lá em cima, no quarto, o Bebê é lindo!

- Olá Audrey, quanto tempo! – Hermione abraçou a outra. – Então vou correr.

Hermione subiu as escadas calmamente e viu pelo vão da porta Rony com o sobrinho no colo. Aquilo a fez sentir uma pontada de inveja. Eles tinham tudo pra ser uma família, e não mais só um casal... Mas eles já não tinham mais um bebê, e isso fez com que Hermione sentisse os olhos arderem. _"Hey! Isso não é hora de ter inveja deles. Tudo a seu tempo, quem sabe daqui a um ano ou dois quando eu e Rony estivermos mais estabilizados no trabalho? Minha meta agora é o F.A.L.E!"_

Continuou o caminho e entrou no quarto:

- Cadê o meu sobrinho? – Hermione disse pegando todos de surpresa.

- Hermione querida! – Molly disse a abraçando. – Tudo bem?

- Sim. Vim correndo do trabalho pra cá. Vim conhecer essa coisinha gostosa que é meu sobrinho! – Hermione disse empolgada indo pra perto do Rony.

- James não é seu sobrinho. – Gina disse deixando Hermione estática e decepcionada por alguns momentos.

- Desculpe... Eu pensei que... – Hermione foi se justificar; e Rony ao seu lado estava com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Ele é seu afilhado. – A ruiva disse com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. – Até parece que não sabia disso.

- Então me dá esse moleque aqui Ronald! – Hermione pegou o afilhado no colo, com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

* * *

**N/A:** _Minhas maquiagens de final de balada! Senti tanta falta de vir aqui._

_Toda vez que eu recebia algum review meu estomago despencava em queda livre, todas as vezes que eu lia um CONTINUA POR FAVOR, o remorcio me dominava sabem porque?_

_Porque muitos momentos de felicidade foram vocês que me proporcionaram com as simples reviews que vocês escreviam, saibam que essa autora ama muito vocês, mesmo sem as conhecer, mesmo sem ter visto nenhuma de vocês. Não posso prometer capítulos semanais, estou estudando de segunda a sábado, em horário integral, mas prometo capítulos no mínimo mensais, e vocês promete continuar lendo?_


	32. Uma manhã de Natal

- James é lindo não é? – Não vejo a Horr-ra de ter mais um bebê, mas acho a Victórrie muito pequena ainda.

Gina que estava com o filho de apenas sete meses no colo sorriu, já estava grávida de três meses do segundo filho, algumas pessoas a censuravam por ter largado a vida nas quadras para se dedicar ao casamento, e ainda por cima ter uma gravidez em cima da outra.

- Ela já tem quatro anos. Deve estar cobrando um Irmãozinho, não é? - Audrey que estava com seu um mês de gestação, não parava de alisar a barriga.

- SÃO DOIS MAMÃE! Dois! – Jorge entrou pela casa gritando, enquanto Angelina vinha se arrastando com sua barriga de cinco meses.

- Dois o que? – Molly Weasley disse saindo da cozinha.

- BEBÊS! – Jorge disse sorrindo.

- Bebês? Gêmeos? Meus parabéns crianças. – Molly disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abraçando o filho. – Arthur! Venha aqui, venha ouvir a novidade!

Sr. Arthur Weasley entrou na sala que estava entupida de Weasley's que vieram para o tradicional almoço de Natal n'A Toca.

Arthur tinha uma expressão cansada, mas feliz. Entrou na sala comum olhar curioso, querendo saber o porquê toda à agitação na sala.

- O que houve Molly querida?

- Jorge vai ser pai de gêmeos! – A matriarca respondeu com os olhos molhados.

- Nada mais normal, quando se trata dele ser gêmeo também. – Arthur respondeu a esposa.

Os homens que estavam na sala foram parabenizar Jorge, enquanto as cunhadas confabulavam.

- Bem você e Gina, vão ter muito que conversar. – Audrey disse rindo.

- Porque? – Angelina perguntou sem entender muita coisa.

- Bem, vocês de maneiras diferentes, vão passar por muitas saia justas. Você é mãe de gêmeos e ela vai ter dois filhos muito pequenos em casa.

**Xxx**

Hermione foi a primeira a acordar naquele 25 de dezembro. Ela olhou pela janela do seu antigo quarto, na casa dos seus pais e constatou que nevava. Olhou para o chão e viu seu ruivo dormindo. Levantou-se da cama e calçou os chinelos, vestiu o penhoar e foi em direção ao banheiro fazer a sua higiene matinal. Ao abrir seu nécessaire deu de cara com um pequeno calendário bruxo que estava vermelho, nesse momento seu estomago despencou a mil por hora.

**Xxx**

Os Weasley's estavam animados n'A Toca, pois em breve, mais ruivinhos viriam ao mundo, mas com uma diferença: em tempos de paz. A paz pelo qual todos eles haviam lutado. A paz pela qual perderam Fred.

Mas esse era um dia de alegria, uma manhã de Natal em que a família estava reunida... Bem, quase toda.

Carlinhos ainda não tinha chego de viajem, mas havia prometido chegar até a hora do almoço, e Rony e Hermione, tinham passado a noite de Natal com a família da moça e iam passar o dia 25 com os Weasley's, como todos os anos, desde que haviam se casado.

Já na casa dos Granger's todo dia 25 era um dia vazio. Primeiro passaram 9 anos longe da filha, e depois a filha se casou... E fazia visitas todo terceiro domingo do mês, porque o primeiro era dos Weasleys e o segundo e o quarto eram só do casal...

A Sra. Granger nunca se queixou, apenas sentia falta dos almoços e jantares em família. Tinham feito de tudo para que a moça voltasse pra casa, mas a menina aos olhos da mãe, não quis abrir mão da presença do garotinho ruivo desengonçado. Que hoje, era o seu genro.

E por incrível que parecesse, ela não via à hora de criancinhas ruivas levitando seus quadros e livros. Sim ela queria netos, netos ruivos e com cabelos cacheados, netos ruivos e de dentes grandes, netos ruivos e desengonçados.

Ela queria os frutos do amor da sua filha. Ela queria uma criança para alegrar a sua velhice.

A mulher se assustou quando ouviu passos descendo a escada, se virou e viu sua filha com os olhos vermelhos descendo a escada. Sentiu seu coração ficando apertado.

- Filha? O que aconteceu? – A Jean Granger foi em direção da filha e abraçou-a.

- Mãe... Eu acho que estou grávida.

- Grávida? Hermione essa é uma ótima notícia! – Ela não podia acreditar, seus sonhos estavam começando a se realizar.

- Mas mãe... Eu só _acho_.

- Hermione, a vida não é feita somente de certezas, as vezes é preciso que nós atiremos no escuro. Não vou te dizer que você não vai se decepcionar, você vai sim, e muito. E você sabe disso, sempre soube, mas cabe a você decidir se vai atirar no escuro ou não, cabe a você persistir ou não, cabe a você tentar ou não.

- Eu não sei se eu quero ser mãe... – Hermione disse tremula, fazendo com que sua mãe acariciasse seu rosto, de modo compreensivo.

- Por que não? Minha filha, toda mulher nasce com esse sonho.

- Eu sempre me vi como uma profissional bem sucedida, mas não como mãe ou esposa.

- Hermione, tudo que você faz, você realiza da melhor maneira possível, com um empenho e afinco ímpar. Quando você foi pra Hoggy... Aquela escola de bruxaria, você sabia como ia ser?

- Não...

- Mas você foi, e mesmo tendo se atrasado um ano, você se formou com méritos, não foi?

- Sim.

- Então, essa é uma nova fase, esse é o auge da sua vida, aproveite isso, o tempo não volta. Nunca volta.

Hermione abraçou sua mãe e levantou do sofá.

- Tem alguma farmácia aberta?

- Tem uma que funciona até as duas. Acho bom você correr então.

- Não diga ao Ron onde fui. Quero chegar com boas noticias.

**N/A: **_Oi minhas maquiagens de final de balada mais lindas do mundo! Tudo bom com vocês? Como passaram Natal? E de ano novo? Feliz 2012 pra todo mundo, porque pra mim já começou fudendo com tudo, mas não é sobre isso que queremos falar, não é mesmo? Então povo que eu tanto amo, eu devo terminar essa fic em breve, já enrolei vocês demais. O que eu vou fazer, vou dividir essa fic em duas, pra não virar uma long long forever fic, se não ninguém agüenta, não é mesmo? Se tiver algum erro ortográfico, de concordância, ou o capitulo somente estiver uma merda vocês me avisam por favor? Porque eu to com 1001 problemas e então dediquei um tempinho (raro) livre pra minhas fics._

_E mesmo que vocês não acreditem, eu amo muito todos os meus fieis leitores, os que nunca me abandonam. _

_Blood Kisses Liih._


	33. Presente de Natal

Hermione chegou em casa e viu sua mãe na cozinha, terminando os preparativos do almoço, não viu nenhum sinal de Rony ou de seu pai.

Foi sorrateiramente até o banheiro e fez o teste.

Passou um minuto...

Dois minutos...

Dois minutos e meio...

Três minutos.

Uma barra...

Duas barras.

A jovem sentiu o coração disparar. Duas barras querem dizer positivo; Positivo quer dizer gravidez; Gravidez quer dizer bebê a caminho.

Seria mãe... Sentia-se a mulher mais feliz da face da Terra, finalmente era uma mulher realizada. Além de ser bem sucedida financeiramente, ter um casamento perfeito, ter uma família enorme, agora seria mãe.

Depois que perdeu seu primeiro bebe, Hermione tinha medo de engravidar, tinha até tirado essa idéia de sua cabeça, retirado está possibilidade da sua vida.

Saiu do banheiro e foi em direção a cozinha, ao chegar ao cômodo certificou-se de que o mesmo estava vazio.

- Mamãe? – A jovem disse ao entrar no corredor em direção a sala.

- Aqui na biblioteca. – A mulher disse num tom mais alto, para que a filha ouvisse.

A jovem antes de chegar à biblioteca viu na parede um retrato seu; tinha aproximadamente uns seis anos. Cabelos castanhos claro, dentes grandes e brancos, pequenas manchinhas no rosto e olhos cor de mogno. Era bem magra, o que fazia que parecesse um cotonete em relação ao volume dos cabelos.

- O que houve minha menina? – A mãe disse saindo da biblioteca e sorrindo amorosamente para a jovem. – Fez o exame?

- Hm... Mamãe... – Hermione suspirou longamente. – Podemos conversar depois? Onde está o Rony? Já estamos muito atrasados para o almoço de Natal n'A Toca.

- Ronald está na garagem com seu pai. Ele quer ensinar o menino a dirigir. Vê se pode? – Minha filha... Porque não me conta o resultado?

- Não fiz o exame. – Mentiu a jovem. – Não tive coragem.

Hermione corou levemente nas bochechas. Queria que Rony fosse o primeiro, a saber. Iria contar ao marido na festa de ano novo, ano novo, vida nova, família nova.

- Mamãe então ou indo chamá-lo.

Hermione saiu de casa e foi em direção a garagem, mas sem antes passar pelos jardins da casa, tinham um pouco de neve, mas ao invés de ir à direção da garagem, a jovem moça foi em direção ao parquinho que tinha próximo a sua casa. Ao chegar ao local olhou em volta e ao certificar-se de que não havia nenhum trouxa por perto sacou a varinha e tentou secar o balanço. Não funcionou. _"Como pode não estar funcionando? Nunca vi nenhum caso de um bruxo perder os poderes. E agora? Como eu farei?"_

Hermione puxou a manga do casaco e secou o banquinho e se sentou. Não pode deixar de sentir seus olhos marejados, a três anos atrás perdera seu primeiro bebê. Ainda tinha guardado o macacãozinho e tinha comprado para o bebe. Ninguém jamais poderia entender como se sentia. Iria ser mãe, finalmente mãe.

Obviamente outras mulheres já tinham passado por isso, mas não da mesma maneira que Hermione. Casar num dia e perder o bebe no outro. Ninguém nunca entenderia isso. Assim como ela nunca entenderia a dor de sua sogra, e nem pretendia, ela deseja com todo o seu ser que essa gravidez fosse levada a diante, desejava de todo o coração que uma criancinha ruiva e sardenta sorrisse para ela todos os dias.

Hermione não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, quando se deu conta, já chovia forte e a moça estava ensopada. Tentou aparatar e não obteve êxito algum; então teve de ir caminhando de volta pra casa na chuva. Ao chegar na casa de seus pais, Rony e os Granger estavam sentados no sofá apreensivos a sua espera.

Hermione tocou a campanhinha e aguardou que alguém abrisse a porta para ela. Alguns passos e a porta foi aberta, seu pai lhe disparou várias perguntas:

- Hermione onde esteve? Você está encharcada! Porque não avisou onde ia? Entre, entre. Porque não levou a chave, ou abriu a porta com magia?

Hermione entrou e sua mãe veio em sua direção com uma toalha.

- Assim você vai ficar doente!

Hermione lançou um olhar em direção e viu que Rony estava no sofá com uma feição triste, de abandono.

Hermione foi em direção ao quarto e lá trocou de roupa, tentou secar as molhadas com a varinha mais não conseguiu, quando olhou no relógio eram 13 horas, estavam muito atrasados para o almoço de natal.

Desceu as escadas correndo e chamou Rony para irem, despediu-se dos pais, e a jovem aparatou junto com o marido. Ao chegarem aos jardins d'A Toca, entraram na casa separados, Rony estava chateado com a esposa e com razão. Ao acordar de manhã não viu a esposa e a mesma passou todo o dia fora. Quando entraram Rony e Hermione cumprimentaram a todos, James de apenas sete meses e dois dentinhos estava em pé apoiado no sofá da sala, e ao ver a madrinha disse suas primeiras palavrinhas:

- Nhenhem. – E ao dizer isso sorriu e agitou os bracinhos na direção de Hermione.

- Sim meu amor, a dinda vai pegar o neném! – E Hermione foi na direção do afilhado e pegou o mesmo no colo. – Você falou pra mim é? Você falou pra sua dinda é garotinho? – James ria enquanto a madrinha fazia cosquinhas no mesmo.

**Xxx**

Enquanto todos se divertiam na sala, Rony e Harry conversavam num canto mais afastado.

- Eu disse a você Harry que ela não ta bem. Onde já se viu, passou o dia inteiro fora e não quer usar magia.

- Como assim não quer? – Harry perguntou confuso ao amigo.

- É Harry não quer, ela hoje chegou na casa dos pais encharcada da chuva e nem usou magia pra abrir a porta ou se secar. Na hora de vir pra cá aparatou junto comigo.

- Rony... Isso tudo é muito estranho. Muito estranho mesmo. E por falar em estranho, Jorge e Angelina terão gêmeos.

- Estranho cara, seria eu ter gêmeos, ou melhor, eu ter filhos. – Rony disse cabisbaixo.

- Vocês não querem?

- Eu não sei. Desde aquela vez eu e Hermione não tocamos mais no assunto, e sempre usamos proteção, tanto trouxa quanto bruxa.

- Merlin sabe o que é melhor pra vocês, mas se vocês tentarem?

- Eu não sei se quero tentar...

**Xxx**

- Carlinhos com uma nova namorada? – Jorge disse. – E quando ele não tem uma nova namorada?

- Eu acho melhor você dar uma maneirada no Whisky de Fogo Jorge. Você está começando a constranger todo mundo aqui. – Angelina disse censurando o marido.

- Xiiiiiiiu. Eu quero comemorar os meus _DOSI_ filhos. Porque Merlin me deu essa graça. Eu já tive motivos demais pra sofrer, eu perdi meu _ismão_! Vocês não entendem, vocês não tem noção do quão _Felix _eu to! – Jorge disse emocionado.

O almoço de natal transcorreu bem, James não queria sair do colo da madrinha repetindo o mantra que ele mesmo tinha criado _"Nhenhem" _ o que despertou pena de todos os presentes, pois o único casal que não tinha filhos era Rony e Hermione.

Quando deu umas onze horas da noite alguns foram se deitar, mas Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Rony e Carlinhos ficaram na sala conversando e tomando cerveja amanteigada, todos riam e se divertiam muito nesse fim de noite, até que Molly Weasley se pronunciou.

- Hermione querida, me ajuda a levar essas garrafas vazias?

- Claro. – Hermione juntou algumas garrafas com a mão e foi andando em direção a cozinha, chegando lá, depositou-as em cima da mesa e se virou para a sogra. – Sra. Weasley, é comum uma pessoa perder a magia?

Molly sorriu para a menina e respondeu:

- No seu caso sim, é muito comum. Você pensa que eu não percebi? Seus olhos estão com um brilho diferente, e o que James fez mais cedo meu deu toda a certeza de que eu tenho mais um netinho a caminho.

Hermione abraçou a sogra e chorou. Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Chorou pela sua plena felicidade.

**N/A: **_Seus lindos, ninguém lê mais essa história?_

_Bem, boa noite a todos e Blood Kisses, Liih._


	34. Final

Hermione se soltou do abraço da sogra e sorriu para a matriarca que tinha os olhos cansados e complacentes.

- Mas como à senhora sabe? – Hermione perguntou.

- Hermione... Eu sou de uma das famílias bruxas mais antigas, as mulheres da minha família não tinham poção para saber se estavam grávidas, e nem sempre as mulheres tinham o aviso da menstruação... Então Hermione... Elas recorriam a outros sinais. Perda de magia, magia descontrolada... Lembra quando você descobriu que era bruxa? Então, é assim que acontecesse com algumas na gravidez. Ou somente perdiam o bebê antes mesmo de descobrir que estavam grávidas. Ou algumas não tinham nada, chegavam a hora de dar a luz sem nem saber que teria um bebe. Hermione o mundo mágico vai muito além de livros, querida. Você não vai encontrar em nenhum livro como ser uma boa mãe.

- Senhora Weasley... A senhora disse que James a fez ter certeza, como assim?

- Ah sim! Você nunca ouviu dizer que crianças enquanto são inocentes tem poderes que adulto nenhum tem? – Hermione mexeu a cabeça negativamente. – O que acontece é o seguinte: As crianças conseguem pressentir a presença de outro bebe do sexo oposto. Ou seja, Hermione, eu serei avó de mais uma menina.

Uma menina! Era isso mesmo? Ela seria mãe, e mãe de uma menina. Nada podia deixá-la mais feliz.

- Ah Senhora Weasley! A senhora sabe que eu a considero uma mãe, não sabe? Obrigada por sempre me ajudar, eu não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse à senhora.

- Vamos voltar a sala Hermione, dê atenção ao seu marido. – Molly sorriu a nora que correspondeu ao sorriso, e assim as duas retornaram a sala de estar.

Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony que conversava sobre quadribol com o pai e o irmão. Os Chudley Cannons tinham grandes chances de se classificar para as estaduais.

- Rony, estamos falando de ESTADUAIS não se iluda tanto assim. O Cannons não está tão bom assim esse ano. – Carlinhos argumentou.

- Mas ele tem vencido todas as partidas. – Sr. Weasley disse.

- Muito apertadamente. Eles só têm um bom apanhador, mas o time está sem treino. – Carlinhos continuou

- Se eles tem um apanhador, tem tudo pra ganhar, o Wood é um ótimo goleiro, desde a época do colégio, eu lembro que no último ano dele, ele deixou somente três gols passarem, é uma margem muito boa. – Hermione se intrometeu.

- Mas o quadribol de Hogwarts não se compara a um jogo estadual. – Carlinhos retrucou.

- Mas isso não desmerece o Wood. Ele é um bom jogador. Eu posso não entender tanto de quadribol quanto vocês, mas pelos jogos que eu assisti com Rony, eu tenho convicção do que eu estou dizendo. Esse ano o Chudley tem Chances sim. – Hermione concluiu com o seu tão famoso ar de quem sabe o que fala. Rony sorriu e passou o braço em volta da cintura da esposa.

- Carlinhos, eu aposto 10 galeões com você de que o Chudley vence. – Rony disse sorrindo travesso para o irmão.

- Apostado! – Carlinhos sorriu de volta para o irmão.

- Hm... Ron, eu vou subir. Estou muito cansada. – Hermione disse para o marido beijando a sua bochecha.

Hermione se levantou e deu boa noite a todos e subiu as escadas. Estava tão feliz que nada poderia atrapalhar sua felicidade, chegou ao antigo quarto de Rony e riu ao ver o forno para os olhos que era o quarto. Pegou uma camisola rosa, um pouco acima dos joelhos e vestiu, era de alças finas e destacava bem as curvas de seu corpo, que já estava começando a ficar um pouco roliço. _"Será que o Rony vai gostar?" _Se perguntou mentalmente. _"Mas gostar de que Hermione?" _Uma voz falou em sua cabeça:

– Do bebe. – Hermione acabou falando em voz alta na hora em que Rony entrou no quarto.

- Que bebe? – O ruivo perguntou curioso.

- O que você pensa com relação a bebes?

- Eu... Er... Hm...

- Seja sincero. – Hermione falou ríspida.

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim, não sabe? Nosso bebe já iria ter...

- Três anos. – Rony cortou-a. – Eu me lembro muito bem.

- O que você acha de tentar... – Hermione se sentou na cama e pos as mãos no joelho suspirando levemente estando com a cabeça baixa. – Tentar de novo... Ter o nosso bebe. – Hermione por fim olhou para o ruivo que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Olha Hermione, desde aquele dia, eu nunca mais quis tocar no assunto para não te chatear. Mas... Eu tenho medo, não sei se quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo. – Rony abraçou a esposa e beijou seus cabelos. – Mas não seria má idéia ter um mini eu.

E Rony riu gostosamente. E Hermione chorou. Chorou ao ponto de soluçar e tremer.

- Rony... – Gemeu chorosamente a morena.

- Sim Hermione? Que houve? – Rony perguntou preocupado.

- Não vai ser um mini você, vai ser _uma menina._

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Rony perguntou incrédulo. Será que?

- Rony, eu to grávida. De uma menina. – Hermione disse limpando as lágrimas.

Rony se abaixou na frente da esposa, com os olhos cheios d'água e perguntou ainda gaguejando:

- Você vai mesmo me dar uma filha? Há quanto tempo você sabe?

- Vou. Eu descobri hoje pela manhã. Assim que acordei fui a uma farmácia e comprei um teste trouxa, eu não consigo realizar nenhum feitiço. Assim que cheguei o James chamou neném, mas ele não se referia a ele mesmo, e sim ao neném que eu to carregando, por isso sua mãe me chamou na cozinha, ela não precisava de ajuda com as garrafas, ela somente queria falar comigo. Ela que me esclareceu o porque eu tava sem magia e por que o James percebeu que eu vou ser mãe, por que é uma menina, do contrário, ele não teria percebido.

- Então eu vou ser pai? – Rony chorou, chorou abraçado a esposa que afagava seus cabelos. Os dois choraram o motivo que os mais deixava feliz. Era o melhor presente de Natal que os dois jamais puderam desejar.

Depois do susto que levaram, do medo de não poderem mais ter um filho, finalmente tudo estava seguindo o caminho certo. Finalmente eles teriam uma família deles.

Uma família de morenos sardentos e de ruivos de cabelos cheios, uma família que iria almoçar todos os domingos na casa dos avós. Uma família grande e feliz.

A Família Granger-Weasley.

**N/A: **_Olá meninas e meninos, tudo bom? Este é o capítulo final, e só falta o epílogo que eu ainda não tenho idéia de como será. Achei melhor terminar a fic aqui, pois eu não tenho mais tanto tempo livre pra me dedicar somente a isso. Talvez eu faça One Shots como continuação dessa, ou talvez não. E agradeço a todos que estiveram comigo até o fim._

"_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus"_

_Blood Kisses Liih._


	35. Epílogo I

- Mamãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaae! – Rose entrou correndo e pulou na cama dos pais, bem em cima de Rony que ainda dormir. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia princesa! – Hermione disse afagando os cabelos de Rose. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim. Acorda papai! Hoje é Natal, dia de ir pra casa dos vovôs Granger e ganhar muitos presentes! – A menina disse emburrada sacudindo Rony. – Papai... – Disse começando a choramingar.

- Vem meu amor, vamos tomar café e por os presentes no porta malas do carro. Quando seu pai acordar nós vamos passar o dia com os seus avós. – Hermione disse pegando a filha no colo.

- Mamãe posso tomar banho sozinha? Eu já sou _grandi_! – Protestou Rose.

- Deixe-me pensar...

- _pufa-vor! _– Rose suplicou. – Eu já tenho 2 anos, sou _gandi!_

- Está bem. Depois vou inspecionar essas orelhas. – Hermione disse rindo e batendo no bum bum da filha. – O que quer para o café?

- Panquecas! – Rose disse antes de sair correndo para o banheiro.

Hermione seguiu o seu caminho para a cozinha e deu continuidade as suas tarefas matinais. Preparou bacons e salsichas para Rony, panquecas e waffles para Rose, que era tão esfomeada como o pai, e tão magra quanto ela, preparou suco de abóbora para Rony, que não bebia outra coisa pela manhã, enquanto Rose adorava tomar leite de vaca, alguns dos hábitos trouxas Hermione fez questão de incrementar a vida da filha, como a alimentação. Rose desceu as descadas de casa com os cabelos pingando e foi ao encontro da mãe na cozinha.

- O que é isso no seu cabelo Rose? – Hermione perguntou com o olhar duro.

- Uma _iscova. _– A menina respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

- Jura? – Hermione disse irônica – Isso eu sei, eu quero saber porque ela está embolada no seu cabelo.

- Isso só Merlin sabe. – a menininha ruiva e sardenta sorriu para a mãe. O mesmo sorriso de Rony, o mesmo sorriso que sempre amolecia seu coração... Mas não dessa vez.

- Você está muito engraçada mocinha. O que você fez ai? – Hermione perguntou já perdendo a paciência. – A quer saber? A idiota sou eu que fui confiar numa criança de 2 anos tomando banho sozinha.

- O que estão aprontando ai? – Rony disse entrando na cozinha. – O que você fez no cabelo de Rose Hermione?

- Eu Ronald? Eu? Tem certeza que eu faria uma estupidez dessas? – Hermione disse exasperada. – Se meu marido tivesse acordado pra dar banho nela enquanto eu preparava o café nada disso teria acontecido, mas não, Ronald você tinha que ser um maldito preguiçoso! – Hermione disse se sentando e pondo as duas mãos no rosto chorando. – Não chegue perto de mim se não quiser ser estuporado.

- Vamos lá Rose, vou endireitar seu cabelo e por um laço bem bonito no lugar que tal? Deixe-mos a mamãe se acalmar. – Rony disse pegando a filha no colo.

- Ela tá ficando maluca? – Rose perguntou ao pai.

- Ela sempre foi... Maluca por nós... – Rony respondeu, só não pode ver o sorriso que se formou no rosto de Hermione ao ouvir aquilo e não viu também a mão da morena viajar para a própria barriga._"Como eu amo cada um de vocês três"._

(...)

Estavam todos sentados na sala da casa do Sr e Sra Granger observando Rose se divertir com os presentes dos avós maternos e dos pais.

- Não entendo porque compram tanta coisa pra ela. – Hermione disse para a mãe.

- Ela é a nossa única neta. Temos o dever de mimá-la. – Jean respondeu.

- Porque não sabe o que ela aprontou pela manhã. – Hermione disse e Rony abafou uma risada. – Não ria Rony, está menina está respondona, mandona, e malcriada.

- Como a mãe. – Sr Granger disse. – Você também nunca foi uma criança fácil.

A noite foi agradavel para todos que riam, até que Rose dormiu no colo de Rony, que a carregou no colo até o antigo quarto de Hermione, onde ele, a filha e a esposa iriam dormir. Logo depois os pais da moça se direcionaram para seu quarto e se despediram da filha.

- Se você e Ronald quiserem, tem sorvete no congelador. Sei que ele adora, tem de flocos. – Jean disse dando um beijo na filha. – Boa noite princesa.

- Boa noite mamãe, boa noite papai. Amo vocês. – Hermione respondeu.

- Vamos dormir Hermione? Ou tem algum filme que queira ver na tv? – Rony disse se aconchegando na esposa.

- Está passando A Christmas Wish se quiser ver... – Hermione disse sorrindo beijando o pescoço do marido.

- Seu presente de Natal. – Rony disse ao tirar do bolso uma caixa preta de um colar. – Não sei se você vai gostar, mas me deu muito trabalho conseguir.

- O que é? – Hermione perguntou curiosa se sentando.

- Veja você mesma. – Rony sorriu pra ela que sorriu de volta.

Hermione abriu a caixa aveludada e viu uma jóia verde, era um medalhão com uma pedra verde, abrindo o medalhão havia uma foto de Rony, Rose e Hermione, enquanto o outro lado era um grande borrão de fumaça.

- Acho que deve estar com defeito. – Começou ele dizendo. – Quando eu comprei, só tinha a foto de Rose ai, eu nem te disse que era mágico. – Hermione o ouvia enquanto olhava maravilhada para o presente. – No outro era uma foto de Rose, não entendi porque está esta fumaça. – O ruivo coçou a nuca. – Gostou? Assim que der eu troco, pode deixar.

- Oh Rony! – Hermione gemeu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – É perfeito, e não adianta trocar, eu já entendi o que aconteceu. Quando eu te entregar seu presente você vai entender.

A morena se inclinou sobre a árvore de natal e pegou uma caixa azul, embrulhada com uma fita também azul.

- Tome, é seu. – Hermione sorriu.

Ele pegou das mãos dela também sorrindo e desfez o laço e depois abriu a caixa. Lá tinham dois sapatinhos de bebê azul e branco com um pequeno bilhete escrito _"Feliz Natal Papai... Em sete meses estou chegando e você nunca mais terá paz"_

- Obrigada Hermione. O melhor presente de natal que eu já ganhei quem me deu foi você, e o nome dele é família. Eu te amo Sra Weasley.

- Eu te amo Sr. Weasley. – E ela o beijou.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **_Coisas lindas acabou. Obrigada por acompanharem até aqui e perdão pela demora. Estive doente e meu ano praticamente não existiu._

_E outra coisa, a história tem dois epílogos, porque eu não lembrava que eu já tinha escrito o epílogo e escrevi outro, então considerem um como continuação do outro, afinal são totalmente opostos._

_Blood Kisses Liih._


	36. Epílogo II

Rose dava gritinhos excitados enquanto era empurrada no balanço pelo pai. – Mais rápido papai, mais rápido! – A menina de dois anos gritava e agitava as mãozinhas! Rony sorria ao vislumbrar a alegria da menina ruiva, de longos cabelos cacheados, cujo penteado que a mãe havia feito, já estava todo arruinado. A menininha tinha as bochechas coradas e o rosto completamente suado.

- Vamos gnominha, vamos nos sentar com sua mãe, ela está lá sozinha. – Rony disse retirando a ruivinha da cadeira do balanço. A garotinha olhou para ele, com seus suplicantes olhos azuis, pedindo por mais cinco minutos. – Nem cinco, nem dez. Vamos ficar um pouquinho com sua mãe.

- Mas ela tem o Hugo! _Pufavô _papai. – A menininha olhou para o pai, como viu que o homem não iria ceder saiu correndo em direção à mãe que estava sentada em uma toalha de piquenique comendo um pedaço de torta de maçã. Hermione estava sentada com as pernas ligeiramente aberta, pois a suas costas doíam ligeiramente, ela tinha a face corada por conta do calor e a cabeça inclinada para trás, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de torta. Duas pequenas mãozinhas cobriram os seus olhos.

- _Advinha _quem é mamãe?

- Hm... Deixe-me pensar... É ruiva?

- Sou sim mamãe. – Rose soltou uma risadinha.

- É inteligente? – Hermione perguntou e as risadinhas só aumentaram. – Então eu acho que é a Lily! – Hermione disse enquanto agarrava a filha e a enchia de cócegas. - Demoraram a voltar. Sabia que seu irmão sentiu sua falta?

- Sério mamãe? Como você sabe? – Rose perguntou deslumbrada.

- Sim. Ele só parou de chutar quando você me abraçou. – E então Rose depositou um beijo na barriga da mãe e logo em seguida começou a conversar com o irmão. Rony chegou logo depois com duas casquinhas e um pote de sorvete. Deu uma casquinha de morango a filha, ficou com a de creme e deu um potinho de napolitano a Hermione.

Hermione jogou sorvete no rosto de Rony, o que fez Rony "atacar a esposa como um _trigue" _e Rose dizer que os dois estavam de amorzinho. Os três passaram uma tarde agradável, Rony e Rose fazendo uma competição de quem fazia Hugo chutar mais vezes e Rony acabou ganhando muitos tapas de Hermione por ter tido essa idéia brilhante.

- Wow... Rony, leve Rose para o carro. – Hermione disse calma, mas com o rosto torcido em dor.

- Por quê? Oh não Hermione... Vem vamos rápido para o carro. – Rony disse nervoso.

- Eu consigo caminhar, somente pegue Rose e a ponha na cadeirinha. – Hermione disse enérgica para o marido. – Depressa Rony!

- Ok... Ok... – Rony disse confuso. – Rosinha do papai, vamos para a casa da vovó?

- Ebaaaa! Tiago e o Al estão lá? – Rose perguntou sorrindo enquanto era levada pelo pai para o carro.

- Sim, estarão todos lá em poucos minutos. – Rony disse enquanto terminava de prender Rose na cadeirinha. Hermione já estava sentada no banco da frente alisando a barriga. Rony acabou de prender a filha e se dirigiu ao banco da frente. – Tudo bem querida? – Rony disse dando partida no carro e saindo do parque e indo em direção a Ottery St Catchpole aonde o parto deveria ocorrer. Era mais fácil levar Hermione para A Toca do que levar Molly Weasley para a casa do casal, além do mais, tinha Rose, que iria ficar mais entretida brincando com os avós. Era mais comum, todos irem para A Toca do que irem para a casa do casal. Rony durante o percurso derrubou três lixeiras, assustou cinco velhinhas e quebrou uma bicicleta.

- Rony, se você continuar assim Hugo vai nascer em uma delegacia. – Hermione brigou com Rony enquanto Rose dormia profundamente no banco de trás. – Ela está dormindo. Não é possível que alguém durma tão pesadamente. Ai! Ah, é possível sim, você também faz isso.

- Hermione eu estou uma pilha de nervos e eu não quero que você brigue comigo assim como foi no nascimento de Rose.

Então Hermione se calou e os dois se lembraram dos acontecimentos do nascimento de Rose. Hermione havia feito um jantar especial para Rony, para assim provar ao marido que ela não estava mal humorada pela licença maternidade. Então quando os dois comiam juntos e namoravam, Hermione recebeu uma carta. Era de Viktor Krum. O Búlgaro estava organizando uma reunião para reencontrar antigos amigos. Mas para Rony o búlgaro estava procurando uma maneira de se encontrar com Hermione e a mesma tentou explicar a Rony que não iria, e mesmo assim Rony pareceu não escutar a esposa, com isso, Hermione começou a passar mal e Hermione teve uma eclampsia, fazendo com que Rose e Hermione quase morrerem na hora do parto.

De certa forma Rony se sentia culpado e tinha medo que o mesmo acontecesse com Hugo. Se Hermione morresse, Rony morreria por dentro de tanta culpa, se Hugo morresse Rony sairia da vida de Hermione e Rose como se ele também tivesse morrido. Dando a elas a chance de serem felizes, a chance de seguirem em frente sem ele. A sorte de ambas foi que o parto de Rose foi realizado em um hospital trouxa como era da vontade da mãe de Hermione.

- Rony... Se você não bater o carro eu irei ficar muito feliz. – Hermione disse sorrindo passando a mão pelo rosto de Rony. – Fique calmo meu amor... – Hermione não pode deixar de dar um grito sufocado. – Rony ainda falta muito?

- Está tudo engarrafado Hermione, não está vendo? Porque tínhamos que morar tão longe da casa da mamãe? Não podemos aparatar o carro?

- Estou vendo sim Rony. Mas está doendo mais que as cruciatus que eu recebi você que escolheu essa casa e não, não podemos aparatar o carro. – Hermione puxou o relógio do ruivo do pulso dele e começou contar os minutos entre as contrações. – Rony... – A morena choramingou.

- Sim querida? – Rony disse carinhoso tentando acalmá-la.

- Hugo quer nascer... Agora.

- Como assim agora? Hermione... Não brinque assim comigo. – Rony disse com o rosto relativamente verde.

- Rony... Ele está coroando. – Hermione disse quase num sussurro.

- Coroando? Como assim? – Rony num impulso segurou algo que ia caindo do banco do carro. Ao se dar conta, Rony viu que segurava seu próprio filho coberto de sangue, o menino tinha a face corada e chorou. Tinha uma grande cabeleira castanha e olhos azuis. Hermione o limpou com seu vestido e sorriu. – Ow... Menino levado, já nasceu sujando meu carro. – Hermione e ele riram. Rose acordou querendo saber quem chorava e se assustou ao ver Hugo no colo da mãe.

- Mas ele não tava na sua barriga? Porque ele ta sujo? Porque ainda não chegamos à casa da vovó?

- Ele já saiu da barriga da mamãe. Olha, ele parece com você. – Rony disse sorrindo para a filha. – Vamos vou pegar o retorno e iremos para o Hospital.

Assim os três seguiram rumo ao hospital enquanto um Hugo sonolento dormia nos braços da mãe.

- Sabe Rony... Acho que quero ter um terceiro filho. Quem sabe esse nasça de maneiras convencionais bruxas. – Hermione disse cansada.

- Xiu Hermione, não se canse mais. E não, é melhor pararmos em Hugo, você não merece mais dores.

- Dores? Esse parto foi quase indolor. – Hermione sorriu. – Não se compara a uma boa cruciatus.

- Você é que está imune a dor. – Rony gargalhou. – É quem sabe Rose não queira uma irmãzinha?

* * *

**N/A: **_Odiaram? Amaram? Querem me matar? Esse é o melhor que nós temos, espero que vocês gostem. Foi muito bom o tempo que estivemos juntos, pois essa fic tem quase dois anos. Obrigada a todos os meus leitores. As betas que essa história teve, os colaboradores em alguns capítulos e etc. Muito obrigada._

_Blood Kisses Liih._

Beta: Eu simplesmente fiquei muito feliz em também ser beta dessa fic. Sinceramente, a escritora estava com medo de não ter ficado tão bom quanto esperava, mas acho que ficou bom demais. Eu amo muito o casal Rony e Hermione e achei demais o parto dentro do carro! Não Liih, não ficou ruim, ficou muito muito bom!Mas ainda acho que devia ter mais gente comentando também, o que acham? É fácile rápido. Pensem bem, você leitor entra no site para ler uma fic, se depara com a fic da doce Liih, lê e é só comentar o que achou! Pronto, deixa a escritora feliz e eufeliz por vê-la feliz!


End file.
